A Child of The Earth
by Bahamut12
Summary: Set before the events in my previous story Nectar of Kindness Heart of Vengeance. Earth is a peaceful place and the sons of the Earth roam in peace and tranquillity before the rise of mankind. Another Golden Army prequel. Bamba Arealia, a young Bethmoora elf is growing into the world but friendship will come from the most unexpected place.
1. Prologue

**1****st**** Century**

**Prologue: Earth and her Children**

**Earth at the creation**

Nature at its purest and most colourful. Every pollen, flower and tree growing and alive with colour and wondrous beauty. At the dawn of time the Sons of the Earth lived peacefully, as one with the Earth, physically and spiritually connected to every fibre and fabric of nature. Forest and sea gods roamed the lush green and sapphire blue oceans and vast network of woodlands while elementals, giant creatures of rock and earth walked the landscape, their presence a powerful addition to the forces of nature. Among many of the children of the earth the elves looked most like the natural wonders around them. With pure, willowy skin, bark like chips dappling their faces, pointed ears the most prominent feature of their species. The elves of Earth had a connection to nature that sometimes even the most intellectual of fey failed to understand. Trolls, Ogres, Fairies, Imps and other fey lived in harmony together, the children of the Earth living purely on the natural resources of the Earth and their connection to one another. Their society was peaceful, and nothing would break the bond these creatures shared with Mother Nature. All fey were at peace, whether it was in the trees, in the seas, in the air or on the ground, through the roots and soil that was their life blood. The Earth around them their essence, their way of life. It was a blessed time to be alive: When life on Earth was at its most spectacular.

Bamba Arealia, one of the children of the Earth was taking a gentle stroll through the forests to the north. These woodlands, large and expansive, forests lush and every shade of green covering a large surface of the Earth. She was one the youngest elves in the clan and considered her life a blessing to be made of the Earth. Life was in abundant here, with knolls of twisted wood and roots spreading through the cool mossy and grass covered ground. Flowers of every shade of blue, red, pink and yellow bloomed in a myriad of colours and silken petals around the vast woodland while butterflies and birds of every species fluttered and flew from flowers and the tops of trees. Being a young elven woman Bamba's beauty had turned the head of many an elven male as she passed by, tree like markings etched into her willowy skin, the Bethmoora clan birthmark a long-curved line running across her cheeks and nose. Beautiful, full golden eyes sparkled with mirth as her long white blonde hair ran down her back, tips of her pointed ears showing beneath. She wore a long blue and gold dress, the hem of which trailed along the mossy ground, the fresh and cool scent of the woodland enticing to her senses as she basked in the riches of the summer season. A high wasted golden belt wrapped around her middle. Pollen particles hummed in the air as the brilliant morning sun shone in dappled patches through the towering, twisting trees. Gnarls and knolls of wood twisted and weaved through the forest, with creepers, vines and mossy strands hanging down from the branches. This was her favourite time of year as a beautiful blue and black butterfly, wings rimmed with gold fluttered onto her finger as she cupped the lovely creature in her hands as she examined him before releasing him back to the air with a gentle upward motion of her hands. She spied the largest tree of the northern woods towering before her like a rugged yet protective giant, the majesty and power it radiated, large plume of leaves sheltering the forest from the heat of the day. Bamba strode up to the tree, placing a silken hand on its rough yet pleasant bark as she felt the connection form between her and another beautiful natural being on Earth. It was a bond that was only understood but creatures of the Earth, not humanity. They could never understand. A powerful connection existed between all the creatures and nature on Earth and it would be that bond that would bring them everlasting peace against the greed and destruction man would reign down upon the Earth.

She cocked her head slightly to hear a clash of elven steel and decided to investigate, walking further into the glen and her heart leapt as she saw the elven prince and his father sparring. She knew they were just training, and this was a friendly contest, but then remembered her lord's competitive nature. He won all contests on the battlefield even if today was supposed to be a friendly training session. The young elven woman wrapped in blue and gold just stood and watched in awe at their speed of their movements, fends, parries, feints and offenses too fast for the normal human eye or reflex to keep up with. But she was a creature of the Earth, not an ordinary being like man. She hoped they wouldn't spy her watching but she'd always wanted to see the prince fight since she was a little girl, her father telling her stories about his legendary prowess in combat and how someday a threat would come to destroy them and their world, spreading over the land like a plague and he would be the only one strong enough to quell it. Watching with an intense fascination, Bamba stood behind a tree, golden eyes shimmering within the fair onset of her face. Then she heard them speak, father and son a combination on the battle so formidable that she knew not of any Earth force that could ever defeat them. The elven king, King Balor was in his prime, his skill as a warrior having been honed from birth trained by his own father and the kings before as his head bore the small tips of antlers which were beginning to show: A mere sign of his aging but a symbol that showed his connection to the Earth, the very forest they were standing in, every bud and bloom of life around him. His face was stern yet kind, baring the bark like chips in his face however these were more defined, deeper, as the elves became more Earth like as they aged. Grey strands were beginning to mingle with his long white hair as he wore a sleek red fighting garment, the royal seal of Bethmoora, an intricate golden tree of life emblazoned on his chest. Brown boots of the softest material, muffled his tread, never stirring the life sprouting and taking shape beneath him as the elven king was always wary of the life around him, having a more profound connection than most. He knew how every seed grew, what colour each flower would become, how each animal lived, the daily cycle of a forest god. The prince honed as a warrior from birth, picking up his first blade of elven steel at the age of five. Since then his father had been training him, honing his body and mind for combat until he could stand on his own two feet. Then suddenly his voice snapped, harsh, almost brutal as it pained Bamba watching on to see her prince bested again by the king in battle, his black armoured back hitting the ground as again his latest efforts were seen off by the king of the Earth. Bamba almost willing him to succeed. She knew this was a friendly contest but that's not how Nuada saw it. Furious at being defeated again the young prince glowered at his father from the ground, golden eyes burning with a fierce determination that his father could not fault him for, however he was going to have to hone his skills if he was to match him and stand by his side in battle. Soil from the forest floor flecked his skin and long white hair as his weapon, a beautiful crafted elven spear was kicked out of his reach by his father's foot across the leaf strewn ground as he pointed one of his twin blades at his armoured chest. Furious at being defeated the prince seethed in fury, glaring up at the looming crimson and gold figure of his father above him.

"No, my son! I thought I trained you to fight better than that. Now again!" Balor commanded fiercely as with an acrobatic flick of his legs the prince squirmed out from underneath his father's blade and in an elegant hue of black and red as he soared over the tips of his father's antler's landing the other side of him, retrieving his spear from the ground. He spun the weapon over and over his black gloved hand waiting for his father's next attack. He closed his dark rimmed eyes, listening to the tranquil sounds of nature around him and lost himself in them for a moment, his father's words from a previous battle being recalled to mind. _Rage will serve you no purpose in battle my son. It is temporary fuel but can burn out quickly. When you become calm, at one with your abilities and your surroundings you can destroy any opponent. Remember young Nuada if you anger you will never defeat me. _Feeling the rage disperse at the memory of his father's words he was ready. "Most impressive my son. You remember your rage will not serve you. Now I'm going to attack again" Balor stated his intentions clearly, possibly to lay a trap for the fleet footed elven warrior, but he was not baited.

"I'm ready father" Nuada stood his ground, Balor spinning his own blades in his hands waiting for his son to make the first attack. In the end Balor struck, the blade in his right hand aiming straight for his chest but it sliced harmlessly through thin air as the prince almost sensed his father's movements and acted accordingly. The prince wore a sleek light black garment which wouldn't impede his movements, while a light armoured black battle tunic covered his chest. A crimson belt wrapped around his waist with the Bethmoora crest also displayed centre. His black patterned boots not stirring the forest floor beneath him as he too was aware of the many buds and seeds of life under the soil and sought not to disturb them. The tree like bark etchings were sketched into the handsome onset of his face, entrancing ochre coloured eyes shimmering in the sun, dark rimmed eyes and lips heightening the attractiveness of his face. His pointed ears pointing through his long white blonde hair.

He also remembered his father telling him that if you fought the same opponent for long enough you could memorise several patterns in their fighting or signature moves which you could train yourself to remember and counter. Nuada knew what his father had intended and swerved nimbly out of the path of the sharp tipped blade, as becoming victim to his own frustration Balor pressed the attack with both his weapons, but the prince moved with dextrous grace, a fleet footed dance, not putting a step out of place as he parried, dodged and weaved out of harm's way again and again until Balor put a little distance between them and beamed proudly.

"You have grown well my Nuada. You are now the warrior you were destined to be. Your mother would be proud" Balor's voice radiating the same wisdom of the ages that it always carried but Nuada blocked the image of her from his head. It would only distract him. It had always left a hole in his heart that he and his sister had never formed a bond with the woman who had brought them into this world. But reminiscing was for later, the present was here and now. His opponent before him, the elven king, one of the finest warriors of Earth herself and he would defeat him, just as he had done throughout their multiple sparring encounters.

"Are you going to attack me or not?!" Nuada retaliated impatiently, handle of his spear in his hand, staring his father down as he wanted to end this confrontation. To show his father once and for all that he was the better fighter. All royal elven weapons were elaborately crafted, almost Middle Eastern in patterns and origins and the prince's spear was no exception, spiralling and twisted lines etched over the handle.

"As you wish my son" Balor grinned with sport as he leapt into the air, his father surprising the prince sometimes with how acrobatic he could be. Despite his age the elven king was still in his prime and a deadly opponent to anyone on the battlefield. He arched and weaved through the air in a whirl of red and gold as he shot down from the air and aimed his blades straight down but before he could make contact the prince was gone, almost vanished into thin air. Stunned slightly Balor examined the woodland around him, letting his senses take over, attuning him to his surroundings. The trees were almost whispering to him, telling him to keep his guard. He sensed his son was behind him and readied an attack but before he could launch forward a black and red blur shot down from the tree above him like a bullet, as his spear extended on rapid decent, scything his father's legs from underneath him as he pointed the tip of the spear with pinpoint precision to his neck. Feeling the fire spiral in his chest the prince relished in his victory as he swiped a black gauntlet arm across his face marred with soil and perspiration. Balor knew he was defeated. There was no chance of him retrieving his weapons and getting back to his feet, not with the speed and deadly abilities his son possessed. His heartbeat had barely risen five beats above normal at best and his breathing had slightly quickened in his chest but that was nothing. An elven warrior homed in combat had ten times the stamina of any man.

"_Surrender!" _the prince ordered in their tongue, old Irish Gaelic and the king knew when he was beaten as father and son locked gazed and a mutual understanding was formed; a powerful bond between two of Earth's finest soldiers. After a few moments the king accepted a strong haul from the prince to get to his feet before the pair embraced each other, grinning widely, sharing comradery punches on the shoulder.

"That was most impressive my son. You fought well. You have always listened and taken my words to heart and you stand before me a fully-fledged warrior. You are true to your word my Nuada. I have nothing more to teach you" the king complimented as the prince rapped a hand across his breastbone and bowed low at the waist, knowing to acknowledge praise and a worthy challenge when he was given one.

"Thank you, father. As did you. I was honoured to train under your hand and am the fighter I am today because of you" the prince paid his own compliment in kind as they both brushed the dirt from their fighting garments before the demeanour changed in the prince's body language and he clutched his spear tighter in his elegant gloved grip, holding it at his side as if he felt threatened. He was attuned with every note, every sound on this world made by all creatures and flora and fauna and this sound was out of the ordinary. Bamba had been so fascinated by the spectacle she had just witnessed she wanted to retreat when the fight was over, leaving the father and son to spend time on their own. Her feet however were not as dextrous as she stepped backwards on a loose branch which made an audible snap. With his keen senses she knew he had heard her. She knew they'd find her as the prince instantly snapped his gaze over to the tree she had been hiding behind and knew she had to reveal herself. She only hoped they would forgive her.

"You sense something my son. I sense it as well" Balor spoke calmly, the forest telling him they were not alone as Nuada edged forward, golden eyes blazing with fire.

"Yes father. We're being watched…"


	2. The Youngest Daughter of Arealia

Set before the events of the golden army and the ancient war between the Sons of the Earth and humanity (the Sons of Adam). When life on Earth is at its most natural, lush and spectacular, elf, goblin, troll, ogre, familiars, forest, sea, sky gods, elementals and other magical creatures roam the land freely without human interference or destruction of their world. The Sons of the Earth live in peace and all is well. A young elven girl called Bamba a daughter of one of the high elven houses with her father Llanva being a prevalent figure at King Balor's court. Growing up in Society and being close to royalty she befriends the young prince and princess who take her into their hearts. She is the milk of Earth's kindness and has a connection to the Earth that is deeper than most. This is the story of how a young elven girl grows with the Earth around her and her two closest friends until the ancient war begins…Until the time of man.

**Chapter 1: The Youngest Daughter of Arealia**

As the prince crept closer to where she had been hiding the young elven woman knew the game was up. She had to reveal herself or risk deceiving him even further. His voice called out around the woodland, stern and cold, shooting a fear into her she didn't like.

"Who's there?" Nuada snapped stalking further towards the tree, elegantly crafted spear in his hand as he lifted it to bring down on a possible intruder but lowered it immediately when he saw the young woman before him. A young elven woman stepped into his vision, wrapped in a blue gown rimmed with gold lining, elegant waist synched by a high golden belt, golden eyes hypnotic and captivating, willowy bark like skin beautiful, long white blonde hair falling down her back like a waterfall of nectar as she stood before her lord. She had always longed to see the prince in person and witnessing him fight was too much of a temptation to pass up. She knew she had intruded as she dropped to her knees and bowed her head in a gesture of utmost loyalty. He was stunned by the beauty of the elven girl before him, before the ire rose within him and he glowered at her. How had he not sensed her earlier?

"Sire please forgive me…I didn't mean…" Bamba began in a frail voice but her leader cut her off abruptly, eyes blazing with the intensity of many suns and Bamba knew she had invoked his anger.

"A young girl like you should not be out in these woods alone. What are you doing here?" The prince said sceptically as he crossed his gauntleted arms in the powerful stance across his chest as she was about to reply when the elven king drifted towards him, his crimson and golden robes fanning out around his feet.

"My king please forgive me I didn't realise that…" Bamba tried to speak but the king raised a hand and immediately she ceased her words, obeying her king was everything to her.

"My son this is the youngest daughter of Llanva Arealia who is a prevalent member of court. I'm sure you recognise her." He turned his orange gaze to Bamba, forehead creasing in thought as he stared down at her. "You do your father a good service young Bamba. You have grown up well. I remember when you were first presented to me at court when you were just six years of age. You carry the Arealia name well" Balor said meaning every word as the prince hooked his spear behind his back and gave her an inquisitive look standing by his father's side.

"You honour me my lord. But please forgive my actions earlier. I did not mean to intrude. My father told me all about the legendary battle prowess of our prince. I just had to see it with my own eyes. You fought well sire" The kindness prevalent in her voice but Nuada merely glanced away from her, ignoring her. She was not sure what she'd done wrong. She had only saw fit to praise him. The prince barely knew anything about this girl and soon he would find out that she was the milk of Earth's kindness, everything that was pure and good, her beauty rivalling that of some of the gods themselves.

"So, you care for combative arts young Bamba. An impressive feat for a woman in our Society" Balor acknowledging her interest as Bamba nodded meekly, but the prince was not satisfied with her response. He needed to see for himself what was so special about this girl. One of his people. A Bethmoora elven woman who he knew nothing about. The prince stepped forward, cupping her chin lifting her face upwards to meet his eyes. Slightly taken aback Bamba accepted the gesture wondering what he was looking for. He was searching for any sign of fault in her, finding none in this daughter of the Earth, this pure soul but sensed she was weak. He couldn't sense any inner strength in her at all and that unsettled him. After several minutes he pulled away from her, shaking his head, locks of his white hair falling over his shoulders.

"You're not much like your father, are you?" Nuada scolded, the remark not meaning to be hurtful but Bamba found it so, not sure what she had done to displease him, still kneeling on the ground, head lowered before the royal elfin pair. Balor narrowed his eyes, not pleased with the way he'd spoken to her.

"Alright my son that is enough" Balor commanded as he turned his gaze to Bamba, the young elven woman kneeling at his feet and placed a warm hand on her head, giving his blessing to her. "Young Bamba, this world knows what a kind a pure soul you are. You possess a gift that many of our kind do not and we could learn much from you. This world is most fortunate to have a daughter like you and always remember that." After the king had finished his words he beckoned for his son to follow him as he strode past her, step gentle on the forest floor, crimson robes brushing her shoulder as the prince in his dark garb was about to walk past her when he paused, turning his gaze to her to see her still kneeling on the floor head lowered. _My father reveres her greatly…_Nuada thought inwardly, trying to read this girl but was unable to glean very much. Normally he could tap into souls of other children of the Earth easily, knew what they were thinking and feeling as they were all connected but she was different. _But why? Why the youngest daughter of Arealia? _He ceased his thoughts as he placed a strong hand on her shoulder, knowing they would meet again as she was of his people, of his clan. He had only been looking for the physical strength within her but deep under the surface there was a purity and a light, a light so pure and good it could soothe even the most stony hearted of ogres and trolls, could even lift the hearts of man for the time. It was that strength, her goodness that made Bamba special, not her inability to fight. Perhaps…With time he would know.

"I was wrong Bamba. You are your father's daughter…" Nuada spoke solemnly as he lifted his hand from her shoulder and without giving a backwards glance strode past her as she lifted her head, golden eyes shimmering with happiness at his words, watching her prince leave the woodland and her behind. She was memorized by his step and awareness of everything around him and the ground he walked on. The young elven woman just continued to kneel on the Earthy ground, closing her eyes, thinking about nothing else than the scents and myriad of nature's calls and cries around her. Inhaling deeply, she drifted into a meditative state, forming a connection with the Earth that was effortless to summon as she floated away with the notes of spring.


	3. The Milk of Earth's Kindness

**Chapter 2: The Milk of Earth's Kindness**

It was a beautiful spring day and life on Earth was at its most spectacular. Bamba was perching by a cool and clean river, letting the soft skin of her hand be tickled by the beautiful running water, the sound pleasing and peaceful to her ears. All children of the Earth existed in harmony, trolls, ogres, imps, elves, fairies, natural gods and other elementals. They all contrasted in their societies, cultures and traditions but they roamed the Earth freely and in peace, living off the land and its natural resources, needing nothing more to survive. It was a beautiful life and Bamba was blessed to be a part of it. As she gazed at her reflection in the crystalline water, she spied a forest troll walking on the other side of the bank, trudging his heavy feet as he went along. She waved cheerily at him as the troll caught sight of the young elven woman before huffing in response, carrying on his slow amble towards the north woodlands. The court of Bethmoora, the royal court was to assemble today and Bamba wondered if her father would be attending. She had only been in the palace once when she was a small girl and could barely remember anything of its grandeur and beauty that she had glimpsed that day or how privileged she was to be there. She turned her attention to a patch of flowers beside her, blooming in an array of colours, blue, white, dappled purple and red. She stroked the stem of the red flower with affection as a flower fairy no bigger than her hand danced from the flower and settled on her shoulder. Bamba greeted the creature with warmth in her voice as immediately their connection was formed. She tickled the fairy's chin with her finger, a gentle smile on her face.

"Hello my little blossom. A lovely day isn't it?" Bamba asked as the fairy squeaked a response. Bamba and the flower fairy talked away for the best part of the morning as the creatures of the Earth went about their lives, all one with the Earth, doing their part to preserve and protect the beauty and health of their world and the variety of life around them. A life that sustained and kept them alive. Being bound to Earth, once a piece of Earth was destroyed a piece of the children of the Earth also faded away. Bamba pushed the thought away as the fairy fluttered its red wings, nestling on the top of her head, red dust sprinkling into her hair.

The day was young as the elven princess, the twin sister of the prince was making her way to the northern woodland to clear her head from the last discussions held at court. She was named Nuala, a daughter of the Earth, daughter of King Balor and a princess to the children of the Earth. The court made her head hurt often, political battles wearing her down and she would be glad to be rid of royal protocol for a few hours. She matched Nuada's features with long white hair falling down her back, customary bark like chips and birthmark ingrained into her beautiful skin, golden eyes always full of kindness and life, her lips tinged with pink. She was wrapped in a cream white dress, the hem of the sleeves trimmed with gold while the centre of the dress blended into a gorgeous crimson down to the ground, the collar of the dress encasing her slender neck like a ruff. Like her father and brother, the belt around her waist bore the royal crest of Bethmoora, gleaming in the sunlight. She wanted to avoid her brother too but sadly she knew he'd find her no matter how hard she tried to hide. A link had bound the two twins from birth and could never be severed. They could both sense each other's thoughts, knew exactly what the other was thinking. They could share dreams, inflictions, wounds and visions. She couldn't decide yet whether it was a blessing or a curse, but she wished she could define what it meant. The royal elven brother and sister had, had yet another heated discussion about the dispute between the goblin and troll populations. As usual Nuala had tried to mediate a peaceful solution, but her brother preferred a more direct approach. It was sad to her mind that they could never agree on matters for their world, despite them being almost of one mind. Sighing the princess just let herself be taken away with the warmth and quietness of the world outside the palace, admitting to herself she needed to see it more often. It was beautiful. She strode towards the winding river, the water on its journey down the snow topped mountains, pure and clear as she spied a young woman perched on the riverbank and literally stopped dead as music drifted on the soft spring breezes. It was her voice, she was singing, Nuala admiring the beautiful sound as the traditional song reached her ears as she closed her eyes and listened. Bamba was known among her people for having a beautiful voice but not to royalty. She seemed to be singing to someone and Nuala noticed a red glow on her shoulder, knowing one of the flower blossoms seemed to be entranced by her. It was a song as old the Earth itself and the princess listened intently. After the music had faded away, Bamba was about to get to her feet when a soft hand settled onto her shoulder and the young elven maiden was shocked to see the princess standing behind her, kindness shimmering in her lustrous golden eyes as she smiled down at her. Bamba immediately saw fit to pledge her respect to her but Nuala stopped her and to her shock sat down next to her, Bamba seeing the kindness in her eyes and knowing she wanted to speak with her.

"Your highness, I'm honoured you want to speak with me" Bamba said, in awe of her presence slightly as she realised why the princess had the heart of the people. She was selfless and pure, never seeking violence or anger, just wanting the creatures of Earth to live in peace and be content until the end of time.

"Nonsense dear Bamba. There is no need for such protocol. Besides I wanted to talk to the fine young lady who sang that song just now" Nuala smiled broadly as Bamba hid her face shyly locks of silky white blonde hair falling over her cheeks as Nuala giggled cheerily.

"You know of me your highness?" Bamba asked surprised as she wondered how her name had got as far as the echelons of court and then realised it was her father and his influence that had possibly gained their attention but she was a well-known figure in their society, she just didn't realise it yet.

"Oh, come now Bamba. My brother and I have known about you for years, ever since your father was first invited to court. The Arealia name is a noble one and you are the perfect example of your father's bloodline. You are known among our people and it is a blessing you are one of us" Nuala's voice rich as nectar, Bamba knew she was telling the truth as she placed her hands in her lap sensing the princess hadn't come all the way out here to seek a young girl who Bethmoora didn't know very well but she was wrong.

"Your highness I don't know what to say…" Bamba's head lowered in submission, touched by her words as the elven princess caught her gaze as they both listened to the free-flowing sounds of nature around them.

"Your song lifted my heart and I'm sure would lift the hearts of many of our people if you sung for them" Nuala beamed happily as she got to her feet and made the offer to her. "Please come to court tomorrow Bamba. It would honour me to see you there and you would be there as my guest. It may give you a chance to reconnect with your father too as I hear you have been distant from him." Nuala invited sweetly as Bamba was taken aback, cheeks flushed with colour not sure how to respond as Nuala's soft voice chimed in again, pleading with her deep golden eyes. "Please consider my invitation Bamba. I'm sure my brother would appreciate your presence there also" Nuala stated but Bamba shook her head, not declining her offer but at the mention of Nuada she was not sure.

"I doubt I'm in his favour your highness. He does not take to me too kindly. I'm sure he told you what happened the other day" Bamba said sadly as Nuala knew. Knew how her brother had doubted her strength and her loyalty to her family name.

"Bamba do not talk like that. My brother will welcome you with open arms just as my father will. He will see you are there at my request. Please come along Bamba. It would mean a lot to us to have another Arealia at court. It will cause quite a stir" Nuala giggled, fair mouth rising into a smile as the kindness in her voice persuaded her, Bamba nodding, brilliant golden eyes sparkling with mirth. "I'm so pleased to hear my dear Bamba. Now I must take my leave. I must get those berries to the northern clans. All my love to your family" Nuala smiled warmly as she bustled away from her to the tree line by the river to carry on the day's work. For a moment Bamba was so shocked she could barely speak. The princess herself had sat down beside her, spoken with her and invited her to court. It was such an unreal moment that Bamba found it hard to process what had happened until it hit her like a block of ice and fire had settled into her stomach. She was excited but also incredibly nervous. She was going back to court for the first time since her childhood and she anticipated it more than anything. She had never realised what being in the presence of the princess was like until now. Nuala being able to instil joy, compassion, empathy and love into every living thing and being she encountered. It left Bamba with a warm, fuzzy feeling in her heart as she pondered the events of the morning, the flower fairy having retreated into her red petalled home, Bamba combing her long white hair behind her back. The warm sun dappled her skin as she wondered what she would wear to court. It would be an honour to attend at the princess's invitation but moreover to see her father, to unite at court with him like in the days of old. It was going to be a special moment. She basked in the warmth of the pleasant spring day and the tricking of the water along the river soothed her mind. A daughter of the Earth in her natural habitat.

The coolness of evening enveloped the lush green lands to the south as Bamba discussed the events of the day with her mother Thana, another stately woman of the Bethmoora clan as they sat in the spacious living chamber of her home. Her mother cooking the evening meal and Bamba sewing a set of different coloured birds with varied shades of blue and green thread. The elven mother and her daughter discussing the news from the other elven clans until Bamba wore a gentle smile on her face, wanting to reveal to her mother the reason for her happiness.

"Those are beautiful dear Bamba. For the spring festival I assume" Thana smiled, her features like all Bethmoora elves with the royal birthmark running from cheek to cheek across her nose. Long white hair spiralled down her back while the golden orbs of her eyes were always inviting and captivating. Bamba was wrapped in a sleek green gown with intricate golden patterns woven into the silken material as she concentrated on her latest stitch pulling the needle through.

"Yes mother. They are gifts for the royal court. I hope they bring the colour the spring festivities deserve. I have some wonderous news" Bamba beamed happily as her mother added some spices to the broth that was simmering over the hearth before she turned her attention to her daughter, face a mask of curiousness. Thana tried to guess but, in the end, Bamba relayed the reason for her happiness. Thana sat next to her daughter, clenching her hand as she looked into her eyes. "The princess herself invited me to court as her guest. I will carry our family name well before royalty. I promise" Bamba's golden eyes shimmered with mirth as she was unsure as to how her mother would react before the elder elf flung her arms around her daughter, excitement evident on her well sculpted face.

"This is most wonderful news. To have my daughter, another Arealia in the halls of the Bethmoora court in an honour for us. Royalty takes notice of my beautiful daughter. I am so proud of you Bamba" Thana's voice quavering with emotion as she released her, looking deep into her eyes, questioning her if she was ready.

"The princess was most welcoming with her invitation but I'm not sure the prince will take kindly to me. He seems to sense weakness in me. I'm afraid he may disapprove of me being there" Bamba sighed with regret, lowering her gaze but her mother caught her chin in her hand and lifted her face to meet with hers, expression warm but firm.

"My daughter. You are the milk of kindness on Earth and possess a gift that even the purest of our species can't fathom. You are anything but weak. Your strength is your kindness and will to forgive. Strength comes in many forms Bamba and soon enough the rest of our people will see yours. Our prince is one to seek the strength within us and you have that. You just need to give him time to see it. You are coming of age my Bamba. You are of the Arealia bloodline and never forget what that means." Her mother reassured her with all the love and support in the world as Bamba clenched her hand, comforted by her words, amber eyes burning with resolve.

"Your words mean much to me mother. I will walk into the halls of our court and stand at my father's side. It means the world to me and I promise to carry the Arealia name with strength and courage before our king" Bamba beamed happily as her mother pulled her into a firm embrace again as having instilled confidence in her daughter she rose to check on the broth while Bamba resumed her embroidery while in her mind wondering what to wear to court. She would make her family proud. Reuniting with her father in the hallowed halls of Bethmoora would be a nostalgic moment, taking her back to her childhood. This, however, was the now and she would embrace it. The life of a Bethmoora elf was a peaceful one and she wondered if the other elven clans around the world roamed and lived in the same prosperity and unity. She hoped they did. Despite the elves being separated into clans they were all the same race, all children of the Earth and Bamba hoped to visit the other elven clans of the world someday but for now growing into their society was first on her mind.

The next day dawned a hue of sunshine and birdsong, Bamba gazing at herself in the mirror, wrapped in one of her mother's beautiful dresses. She wore a silken ivory gown with gold tinged long sleeves and hem. Her elegant neckline heightened by the collar while a pale blue necklace in the shape of the Arealia family crest hung around her neck. A pink hue shone on her cheeks, lips full and expressive, golden eyes full of life as she combed her long hair in front of her pointed ears. She was ready. Ready to attend the Bethmoora court.


	4. Into the Halls of Bethmoora

**Chapter 3: Into the Halls of Bethmoora **

Bethmoora was the ancient stronghold of the royal elves and went back to the time of the Egyptians. Bamba dressed in her court attire took the air from her family home, wanting to bask in the warmth of the day while making her way to court. Fairies flew in the air above her while imps scurried on the ground, collecting berries and other natural morsels to take back to their homes. A light breeze blew around her, soft and cool as strands of her silky hair blew across her fair face. She wondered if she could remember what the royal palace looked like, trying to recall the beauty of the place to mind but perhaps now she was older she would appreciate it even more. She saw the palace looming in all its grandeur on the horizon. Suddenly something appeared before her that made her stop dead in her tracks, head bowed low, hand on heart. A creature that commanded instant respect, birthing life to all around it, a forest god, effortless and powerful in its movements glided past her, Bamba in awe of its presence. It was said in the ancient elven proverb that blessing be upon our kin or other children of the Earth who gazes upon the majesty of a natural god. Bamba stared in awe as the large, green creature turned its head towards her, acknowledging the young elven woman as she kept her head bowed, feeling an irreplaceable sense of calm, connecting with the spirit of the creature. For a moment the elf and the forest god revelled in the bond they had struck, a child of the Earth and a god one with each other for a time before the great god of nature continued its course towards the woodlands of the north, possibly to spread life to a part of the glen that had died or ebbed away. For a moment Bamba was too stunned to move as she just gazed at the beautiful creature moving away from her. She felt blessed to have witnessed the presence of such a being. Natural gods were the deities on Earth and were comparatively rare to be seen in the open. Bamba just revelled in the feeling of peace and calm she felt before breathing in deeply, still being able to inhale the scent of pine and cool moss from the creature's aroma. The nerves now completely dispersed Bamba continued her trek to the palace and as it came into sight, smiling fondly, the place indeed bringing back memories. The impressive, winding spires of the towers and intricate carvings of ancient elven runes met her eyes as she drew closer. The butcher guards, the king's personal guard, black masked, almost crow like stood at the entrance to the gates carrying cleaver like swords. Bamba approached them and the nerves bit at her stomach. Willing them away fiercely she bustled to the gate with an authoritative step as the guards eyed her quizzically before letting her pass, sensing she was welcome here and she had a right to be here. She gazed up at the impressive structure before her and admired its beauty, the main structure of the palace looking as if it had been hauled up from the core of the Earth itself with winding roots and leafy coils snaking around spires and turrets, the Bethmoora crest formed from the leaves of several species of tree. Two elves exited the main gate giving her a glance, wondering if they recognised her. Taking a hold of her emotions she made her way through the main gates and into the entrance hall.

Making her way down the spectacular main corridor of the palace she gazed in wonderment at the space around her. Ancient symbols and runes from their language carved into towering pillars which held the magnificent ceiling above her. The ceiling was a mirage of natural colours, roots and green tendrils as blooming leaves and flowers were ingrained into the roof, snaking and entwining around each other. Colours and different shades of green melding into a blanket of natural beauty. The wooden floor beneath her feet, gnarled and knotted with thick roots, a walkway into the great hall. As Bamba made her way down the corridor, golden eyes not knowing where to look first she stepped into the great hall and almost gasped at the grandeur that greeted her. A large throne carved from a tree stood tall at the end of the chamber, where the king would sit, and tiered platforms stood on either side of the room where the elven court was to assemble. Leaves in an autumnal colour fell from the ceiling from the twisting branches which enveloped the canopy above her. As she stepped forward on the floor knotted with roots and leaves, she took note of the birthmarked faces around her some of them familiar to her until those deep golden eyes and bark etched handsome face, she saw made her grin. Her father, Llanva Arealia, adorned in robes of green and gold, the Bethmoora crest dangling from his neck in the form of a golden pendant. She didn't recognise the elf he was speaking with but waited until he finished the greeting of his fellow court member before approaching him. Llanva was a powerful elf in the Bethmoora clan, carrying much wealth and influence and was a close advisor of the prince and the king. The Arealia name was a hallowed name in these halls and Llanva would make sure it would remain so. He remained youthful even through aging, his ochre eyes exuding wisdom and power. Llanva was a powerful Bethmoora nobleman and yet was known for his kind and friendly nature, welcoming new members to court and gaining the favour of those around them. Clearing her throat Bamba strode up to him, unable to contain a small dance of excitement on her tiptoes as she patted him on the shoulder, Llanva thinking it was one of his other friends but golden eyes widened with joy and surprise when he saw his daughter standing behind him. By the height in her posture, beauty of her face and with the poise and elegance with which she held herself the elder Arealia knew how much his daughter had grown. How much she had matured and become the apple of his eye. Unable to find words with which to speak Bamba was about to break the silence when he pulled her into a longing embrace, almost wrapping her in the folds of his green robes as Bamba sighed contentedly, just glad she was able to spend time with him; with the man who had brought her into the world, had always been there for her. She loved him dearly, for all he'd been to her and continued to be. She pressed her cheek to his chest, reciprocating the embrace before after a few minutes of the reuniting of father and daughter he released her and cupped her soft cheeks in his hands, looking deep into her eyes and was pleased with what he saw. Now she was here she was a true Arealia.

"Father…" Bamba breathed, a kind smile spreading across her face as he placed his forehead to hers, reconnecting with his daughter. Court business had called him away from the side of his wife and children more than he would have liked and felt like he had not attended them; Not spending the time with them that he wanted too. It had been a hectic few months, with the king ordering reinforcements for the clans of the North and Llanva had been placed at the head of this charge. Now he had his pure lily, his girl Bamba in his arms and it warmed his heart to know she had been invited here by the princess personally. She closed her eyes, feeling the bond almost mending between them as she shared the personal moment with her own flesh and blood. After a moment he pulled back from her, placing both hands on her shoulders, examining the delicate warmth in her eyes.

"My dearest Bamba. It is a joy to see you looking so well. You were invited to court, so I hear?" Her father smiled at her, hoping she knew how proud he was of her. She walked by his side as they ambled to a far corner of the chamber where their words would solely be between them. Llanva would not have his reunion with his daughter disturbed by any meaningless prattle.

"Yes, my father. The princess herself asked it of me. Yet why she would ask a soul like me is curious. She does not know me. What significance am I here?" Bamba asked, a slight doubt creeping into her voice about whether she belonged here or not as her father embraced her again, refusing to have his daughter doubt herself. She belonged here just like the other members of court and had a voice just as much as they did.

"Dear Bamba, you must not talk like that. Her highness asked you because you are an Arealia. Our family name has held significance in these halls for many generations and your calling to court has been discussed in these halls for some time. You belong here Bamba, with me, with royalty and I am honoured to call you my daughter. You've grown well" Llanva complimented as he looked into her eyes and saw it there; that strong fiery resolve that she was capable of. "It is said that every daughter of Arealia has a fairer face than the sun. I see your mother in you…" Bamba blushed shyly as she wanted to brush away the praise with her modesty, but he was only saying what he saw. That beautiful young elven woman was his daughter, his own blood and he would not be afraid to tell the whole court how proud he was of her.

"Your words mean much to me father. I am privileged and honoured to be here…It means the world to me. I've missed you so much" Bamba relayed the truth, letting emotion creep into her voice as this was true. His lack of presence in the family home, having him not around and tied up in political business was draining for her, her siblings and her mother. "We all miss you. I want you to come home. I know how much court means to you, but I want to see more of you. I want us to be a family again" Bamba felt tears coming to the surface of her eyes as she clung to him burying her face in his chest, holding him tight, not sure when she would get the chance again.

"My Bamba, please don't cry, please don't cry…" soothed the elder Arealia with a voice full of understanding as he held her close, trying to soothe her tears away. He did not blame her for showing sadness. It was understandable. He had been absent from home, neglecting his family over politics, however his duties to the crown came first and wished it were otherwise. After a moment Bamba was composed, able to look into his eyes, pleading with him. When she spoke, he would listen. He always listened.

"Father I understand your duty and what it means to you, but I feel as if I hardly spend time with you. Our mother misses you dearly and this is difficult for all of us. Berthka and Tauriel feel the same. You serve the crown with your life and we all honour that but…" She lost her words for a moment before she summarized what she wanted to say in a few words, but they were enough. "I just miss you, that's all…" She sighed, tears glistening in her eyes as what she didn't know was that he missed her too. Missed his family dearly and wanted nothing more than for the political unrest to end so he could return home. He wanted to explain everything, then perhaps her mind would be at rest.

"Dear Bamba, court is a hectic place and the political speeches are sometimes tiresome. This is, however, the burden of being close to the crown. Royalty is forever wary of our movements and we are Arealia's. Arealia maidens have goblin ore in their veins. We are strong Bamba and I know you will be the strength that binds our family until I return. You are the kind soul that binds us all Bamba, never forget that" her father hummed lovingly against her forehead as Bamba nodded, seeing clearly now. Yes, she wanted her father home but his duty to royalty was paramount. He was loyal and steadfast in his duty and she knew this was hard for him as it was for the rest of the family. She honoured him for his dedication to the crown and knew when matters at court ended, he would return home, and everything would be the way it was before.

"I understand father. You carry our family name before royalty and never waver in your devotion to our king. Our name means much to them and I know how much your duty means to you. Others should follow your example" Bamba's face lit up with a radiant smile as her father just gazed at her with all the love and warmth a father could ever have for his daughter as he held her.

"What did you mother and I do to deserve a beautiful girl like you?" Llanva soothed, placing a kiss on her forehead as she was about to ask him about the other elves attending court when the royal fife sounded and Bamba knew the royal procession was on its way. Following her father, those assembled in the hall followed protocol and lined both sides of the royal chamber in the guard of honour as the black butcher guards headed the procession, followed by a host of other creatures, a gangly wide eyed creature dressed in black Bamba knew was the Chamberlain followed behind, his long bony fingers tied behind his back, two goblins following behind him. Bamba stood respectfully behind her father, ivory and gold gown settling around her, colour in her face and eyes as she was blessed to be here. Her father gave her a reassuring glance as the elf opposite her, a handsome specimen eyed her from across the procession, entranced by the beautiful maiden for a time until he averted his gaze, manging to regain his focus. Bamba wondered when she was of the right courting age who would be the man to capture her heart. With the bonds she formed with certain individuals later in life her life would take the most unpredicted twist, but she didn't know this and was contended with the here and now, being beside her father inside this sacred place. Moments later the prince and princess entered, striding side by side, each movement precise and in harmony with each other, as though they shared the same mind. Bamba knew they basically did, as the link the royal siblings had from birth made it, so they were bound in body and mind. Nothing could separate them. Bamba wondered if this was a blessing or a curse but she focused on conducting herself in the appropriate manner. She promised her mother she would carry the Arealia name at court and she would not disappoint her. The royal siblings wore matching colours of black and red, the princess wearing a beautiful long black dress, with a high waisted gold belt and red edged sleeves while the prince wore a patterned black tunic with a red sash wrapped around his waist and knee high boots, the centre of the belt displaying the Bethmoora crest. The royal pair walked down the lines of elves lined on either side, greeting to those closest to them or those they knew well. As Nuala approached her, her father bowed low, Bamba seeing the princess give him a warm smile and some words Bamba could not catch before the princess came to her. Bamba thought she would walk right past her, but she stopped her walking pace before her as she bowed to the floor.

"This is your daughter I believe master Llanva" Nuala asked as Llanva introduced her formally to the princess before she bade the younger elven woman to rise and caught her chin gently with her hand, lifting her face as if almost to examine her. "Charming, quite charming" Nuala said sweetly as she saw her beautiful face and pure features, flower like and quite lovely. She had grown to become a young woman of standing in their society and it showed. Bamba's pulse quickened at the compliment but she kept her composure, bowing again she departed, more guests of royalty to welcome as Bamba wanted to cry with happiness at the princess personally acknowledging her but she couldn't. She was before royalty and couldn't let them see her emotions. Her heart doing a little dance in her chest as she saw the prince making his way down her side of the line, greeting his own allies, elves that he respected and knew well. Her heart sagged a little. Was he going to judge her again? After several minutes the prince reached her father and as was expected shook his hand firmly, almost as an equal, perhaps even as a friend as after he greeted him, his eyes moved to the young girl standing next to him. She lowered herself into another bow, but this one perhaps deeper, as if paying respect to the ground he walked on. Bamba couldn't tell what he was thinking but knew his fiery eyes were on her, dark and imposing, full of questions and she wondered if they were good or bad. After a moment she turned to her father, seemingly asking him a question as he looked down on her again, not uttering another word. The prince marched down the line, handsome face baring a dark expression, to find his sister who had regained her walking pace behind the goblins, looking out for any other familiar faces she needed to greet. She sensed his anger when he caught up to her, stepping in line beside her, his golden eyes blazing at her.

"Was this your idea sister?!" Nuada snapped seeing Nuala turn a curious gaze to him, then rolled her eyes to the rooted ceiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about brother. We're in the middle of a procession. Can't this wait until later?" Nuala said calmly as his dark rimmed eyes narrowed dangerously at her, biting his tongue with the impulse to raise his voice at her but he kept calm for the sake of his court.

"Don't act like you don't know what this is about sister! Why is that Bamba girl here? You invited her, didn't you?!" the prince wanted to get some answers from her. That girl may be an Arealia, but she didn't have the same standing in society as her father. She had no right to be here in his eyes.

"You know I did brother. I thought I told you that. She's an Arealia. She has earnt the right to be here!" Nuala shot back as even though their father, the elven king was following behind them, elves lowering themselves to the ground either side of him she kept her voice low enough, so it was out of his ear shot.

"That's not the point!" Nuada hissed, glancing over his shoulder to make sure their father couldn't hear them before fixing his narrowed eyes back on her. "What right has she to be here? Her father has proved himself, worked tirelessly for his standing. She has earnt nothing and the Arealia name does not give her that right. You've lost your head!" Nuada seethed as he gripped onto her arm but with a strength, she knew she had in her she ripped his hand from her arm and glared back, eyes sparking with fire.

"Do not speak to me like that brother! She is my guest here and that is all there is to say on the matter" Nuala finished tight-lipped as she strode ahead of him, picking up the front of her red and black dress but he caught up to her, affronted for her just dismissing his argument as he was about to raise his voice when their father spoke from behind them, not knowing what had sparked that little argument.

"Nuala, Nuada cease that discussion this instant! Sometimes I despair to think what is happening between you two!" Balor snapped crossly as he strode past them in a crimson and gold shroud as the siblings glared at each other, fire brimming in Nuada's eyes at his sister for her insolence to bring that girl here. _How dare she! _The prince seethed inwardly, still glowering at his sister who was standing by Balor's side as he had seated himself on his throne, Nuada taking his place to the left of his father, still not taking his eyes off her. _She knows all new court members are to be approved by me. She openly defies me again. I'll make her regret bringing that girl here if it's the last thing I do._ Nuala sensed that remark through their link and sent a mental attack back, the royal siblings having a mental slanging match through their link over their father's head.

_How dare I? Who said I needed to ask you? Bamba will be a great asset to our court. She has humility, kindness and a heart selfless and pure as I have seen throughout this kingdom in decades. You will not find a more tireless and humble subject if you searched the entire Earth. She is my guest at court and has nothing to do with you…_Nuala shot back fiercely as Nuada wanted nothing more than to jump across his father and strangle her for that insolence.

_Bamba Arealia is not welcome at court and that is all I have to say on the matter…_Nuada cut her off sharply as outraged, Nuala's face twisted into a scowl as the elven members of court had taken their seats in the tiered galleries, their father calling the meeting to order but they were still going at it.

_You have the last say in these matters far too often brother, now it's my turn! _Nuala retorted as she hoped they hadn't attracted the attention of their father which they hadn't before continuing. _The daughter of Arealia is just what this court needs. She is a breath of fresh air and is just like her father. She has the potential to be a loyal asset and I sense much in her young mind. You're just jealous she has all these pure qualities. You know nothing of forgiveness or kindness…What right have you to judge her?! _Nuala burst out in her mind as Nuada snapped, readying himself to teach her a lesson. No one spoke to him like that! Not even his own flesh and blood. He would be willing to hurt himself to hurt her, if it meant her not disrespecting him again.

_That's it! _Nuada screamed in his mind, incensed as he was about to take things a step further when the voice of their father cut in through their minds, interrupting their mental tussle. His voice menacing and carried threat, so they ceased the argument.

_Nuada, Nuala, stop this pointless bickering at once! You are supposed to be aiding my court. Unless you rather not do that then you know where the door is! _Both brother and sister glowered at each other, not wanting to fall out of favour with their father so ceased their verbal match for now but he was not finished with her. He would deal with her later.

_You don't speak to me like that again sister, do you hear me? Ever! _Nuada spat bitterly in his mind at her, folding his arms in a powerful stance across his black armoured chest as Nuala flicked a lose strand of her white blonde hair behind a pointed ear and sighed crossly.

_You started it! _She hissed as for the duration of the court sessions the two remained silent, listening to their father and aiding in any other matters during the meeting before the session ended and the court dispersed, the king and princess catching up with their nearest and dearest friends as Bamba's father took her to one side, combing a hand through her long hair.

"How do you feel that went?" Llanva asked kindly as Bamba shook her head, lowering her gaze to the floor, linking an arm through his as they walked.

"It could have gone better. Her highness had a fond eye for me I think but our lord Nuada" she shook her head, not able to envisage what she'd done wrong or if she'd behaved in the wrong way. "He seems displeased with me. I fear I have done something wrong" Bamba muttered sadly as her father soothed her wanting to tell her more about the prince's first impressions of people when the prince himself made a beeline for him and ignored Bamba completely, not even turning a glance to her, giving all the attention and words to her father as the father and daughter bowed as he departed, Bamba looking desperately into her father's eyes. "You see! He dislikes me. I shouldn't be here. I knew it" Bamba cried as she just wanted to know why she was being treated like this. Why was one treating her with kindness and the other was being cruel to her? She bunched herself against his chest and burst into tears as the rest of the court dispersed and the hall emptied around them until they were the only beings in the room.

"Bamba my dear Bamba, please listen to…" her father began but before he could stop her she burst from his hold a new found fire within her as she ran down the corridor to the main gate where the royal procession was departing, the prince standing with his back turned to her. What she was doing was dangerous. She could potentially damn herself in his eyes, but she had to face him. Had to understand what she had done wrong.

"My lord please forgive me" Bamba pleaded as she bowed low, tears still in her eyes. "What have I done…" she began but confronting him was a mistake as all she wanted to do was get answers from him, but he threw his anger at her, a cruelty that she didn't know he was capable of.

"Bamba! I do not have the time to speak with you now. I have other matters to attend to" the elven prince snapped, enraged at the audacity of that girl to come and talk to him or to be in his presence without his permission as he threw the cutting remark her way. "I was wrong about you…You are nothing like your father and have no right to be here. My sister may have invited you, but you let that go to your head. You do not belong at my court Bamba and you are not to return here!" Nuada shot the hurtful words, cold and harsh as Bamba felt as if a dagger had been plunged into her heart. What had she done to earn such hatred from him? All she'd even done was show love and kindness to the world around her but apparently for him that was not enough. Did she have to possess physical strength too? She wasn't a warrior or a fighter. What did he expect of her? She sunk to her knees, tears still falling down her cheeks as she looked up at him imploringly, for any form of kindness from him but he was not going to give it to her. He had made up his mind about her. She did not belong in the halls of his court and he was not afraid to tell her so.

"My lord I don't understand…I thought that…Your sister said…" Bamba stuttered with the tears that poured down her willowy face as her bottom lip trembled.

"She made a mistake!" Nuada retorted, almost not caring if he hurt her feelings as he wanted her out of his sight as he stormed towards her. Bamba, now truly terrified he was going to hurt her braced herself for pain, but none came, just his imposing figure looming over her. He looked down on her with distain, dark rimmed eyes gazing down at her with all the judgement in the world and it hurt her to know he would just assume who she was. "You were never meant to be brought here. Your family name is indeed a precious name in the halls of my court, but it is not to be carried by you. Why my sister sought to bring you here I will never know, but mark my words I will speak with her, after I've finished with you!" Those words sparking a fear within her as she wanted to get to her feet and run but she dared not disrespect her sovereign, not when he was already angry with her. Before Bamba could comprehend what would happen next the prince saw the blue marble pendant with the Arealia family crest dangling around her neck; her mother's necklace. He snatched the chain from around her neck, clutching the pendant in his right hand, Bamba nursing her neck in shock, begging him not to cause her anymore pain, golden eyes streaming with tears. Bamba thought things wouldn't get any worse, but they did when he threw the pendant to the floor and crushed it under his booted heel, shattering the crest under his foot.

"No. Not my mother's…" Bamba cried out but it was too late. He'd crushed a valuable piece of her family heritage before her eyes, but her kind heart would always forgive, would always love. To him she was not worthy of the Arealia name and therefore that crest was no use to her. She would never hold it against him, but it drove a knife into her chest to know he could be so cold. Bamba stared in horror at the space where the family heirloom had been, what meant so much to her before she scooped up pieces of the pendant with trembling hands holding them to her chest as shouted at him then, not caring if he hurt her again. She'd been hurt enough. "How could you?! Sire, how could you?!" Bamba wailed as she stared at the pieces of the pendant in shards on the ground, golden eyes meeting his, tears streaming down her face. "That was my mother's! It meant the world to me and you've taken it away from me! Why?!" Bamba demanded her lord to answer her for his vicious actions but instead he turned his back to her and walked away. He'd said all he'd wanted to say to her and didn't need to justify himself to her. She shouted after him as he strode away, power evident in his step and doubted she could hear her. "How could you be so cruel?!" She shouted, tears not relenting as keeled over on the ground, overwhelmed by the events of the day, sobs rising in her chest. Seconds later her father exited the hall to see his daughter on the floor, keeled over, crying her eyes out. "How could he?! How could he?!" Bamba sobbed bitterly as she flung her arms around her father and continued to cry, her father giving her all the love and comfort he could on the green grass around them. He wanted to ask her what happened, but she just needed his support and kindness more than ever as he wrapped her in his arms, running a hand up and down her back as she just clung to him. Father and daughter knelt on the ground, Bamba spilling her sadness onto him as with keeling cries she told him, how he'd spoken to her, how he'd made her feel small and meaningless before destroying her mother's necklace. Llanva vowed from that day forward he would confront the prince about his actions towards his daughter but thankfully that conversation never came because Bamba with her kind and forgiving heart would turn the tide. She hoped to gain favour again in the eyes of her lord but sadly she knew he'd turned his back on her. It hurt her heart to know her prince could show such cruelty, could hurt his own people with a flick of his wrist. It wounded her deeply. Her father continued to hold her into the early hours of evening as she poured her sadness onto him. He knew it was going to long night and even all the beauty of sun setting around him could not lift the weight from his heart as his daughter had been hurt and he would do all he could to soothe that pain. He had to try. For her sake. She was his daughter. She was an Arealia and with time the prince would come to see that. Strength was not all physical, it was internal and could come in many different forms. Bamba had hers and would discover it soon enough.


	5. A Heart That Will Always Forgive

**Chapter 4: A Heart That Will Always Forgive**

The events of the last few days had weight down on her heart. Still the youngest daughter of Arealia pushed it to the back of her mind, where it couldn't hurt her as she wondered through the expansive woodlands to the North, planting berries of many varieties in the soil, hoping they would bring fresh colour and much needed food for other animals. Even the soothing sound of a lark soaring overhead could not dissipate the pain she felt. Since he had turned on her, they had not crossed paths, her father advising her not to return to court for a while but reassuring her that she would return. Bamba wanted to believe him but sadly she knew the prince would not accept her. Yet no matter the hurt he had caused her she could never hold a grudge. That was why Bamba was the milk of Earth's kindness. She always forgave, always showed kindness, patience and was selfless. Not a fault when the Earth created her, just the purest soul to exist. Her compassion, gentleness and sweetness made her who she was. Made her Bamba Arealia and she wouldn't change for anyone. As she crouched down to the mossy ground, running a soft hand over the cool soil, feeling a connection forming between her and the seedlings she'd planted beneath she couldn't help but wonder if the prince was right. Was she worthy to carry the Arealia name? Was she really like her father? All these thoughts wrestled in her mind until she knew what would cheer her up; singing. Bamba had a beautiful voice and had sung for the goblins at times as they worked in their strongholds. She decided to sing an old favourite as her voice filled the glen, a traditional song called the factory girl:

**As I went out walking one fine summer's morning  
The birds in the bushes did warble and sing.  
The lads and the lasses in couples were sporting,  
Going down to yon factory their work to begin.**

**I spied one among them more fairer than any,  
Her cheeks like the red rose that none could excel,  
Her skin like the lily that bloomed in yon valley  
And she was a hard working factory girl.**

**I kindly stepped to her all thinking to view her,  
On me she cast a look of disdain.  
Saying, "Young man, have manners and do not come near me."  
The more you're a poor girl I think it no shame.**

"**It's not for to scorn you, fair maid, I adore you.  
Come grant me one favour, love, where do you dwell?"  
**_**"Oh young man, excuse me, for now I must leave you,  
For yonder's the sound of my factory bell."**_

"_**Well I have fine houses adorned with ivory,  
Gold in my pockets and silver as well.  
And if you'll go with me, a lady I'll make you  
And no more will you need yon poor factory bell."**_

"_**Love and temptation are our ruination,  
Go find you a lady and may you do well.  
For I am an orphan, neither friend nor relation,  
And forbye, I'm a hard-working factory girl."**_

_**With these words she vanished and then she did leave me,  
And all for her sake I'll go wander away,  
And in some deep valley where no one will know me  
I will mourn for the sake of my factory girl.**_

As the last notes of her voice faded away, she couldn't help but feel she was being watched, still it didn't bother her as the sun dappled its rays through the luscious canopy above her, warming her skin. She began to plant more seeds into the ground, humming as she worked until a familiar voice called from behind her and she jumped slightly, heart sagging with relief when she saw the princess standing behind her adorned in a red and ivory dress. Her long white blonde hair flowing over her back, face hauntingly beautiful as Bamba was glad to see a friendly face.

"Your highness, how lovely to see you" Bamba said courteously, bowing low as Nuala strode up to her and placed her hands on her shoulders, golden eyes smiling at her.

"Dear Bamba, I thought I might find you here. Such a beautiful song, what a lovely voice you have. You must come and sing at court. My father will insist upon it. It was an honour to see you there at the last session Bamba. I am so glad" Nuala smiled broadly as Bamba was unsure of what she meant but let her leader speak. "You are the daughter of Arealia. You carry your father's name in good stead. I'm sure he was most proud of you." As Nuala praised her the memory of the prince's treatment of her ran rampant around in her mind until the tears came again, lowering her head, not wanting the royal elf to see her cry. For if that happened Nuala would know of her sadness and that Nuada would know of it too and confirm to him his suspicions that she was weak, had no place among his people.

"I can't your highness. I'm not welcome there…" Bamba said the words just as her prince had said them as Nuala was stunned for a moment before reassuring her.

"Dear Bamba, that is nonsense. Of course, you are welcome at court. Why do you think I invited you?" Bamba thought on that statement. It was true the princess herself had invited her to court but then she had never had to prove herself like her father. Perhaps Nuada was right.

"I can't…" Bamba tried to sound strong but in the end her resolve melted away, tears coming to the surface of her eyes.

"Bamba, dearest Bamba what on earth's the matter?" Nuala soothed with a voice like honey as Bamba simply continued to cry so the princess just pulled her into an embrace. She was slightly stunned at first but then Bamba reciprocated the gesture. She had always known about her kindness, about how she gave help to those in need, was always compassionate and understanding, like her. It was what she needed right now.

"No, your highness it's fine. It's nothing…really…" Bamba lied but it was a poor attempt as Nuala looked at her seriously, golden eyes reflecting disappointment that she would not confide in her. She gazed into her eyes before realising immediately what happened; she could read the pain clearly on her face.

"No, it is not alright Bamba. Do not lie to me. Your crying for goodness sake!" the princess paused, holding her against her chest then it was obvious. Why hadn't she seen it before? The way her brother spoke about the girl, the way he'd deliberately ignored her. It made sense now. Why she refused to go back court. "It's my brother isn't it? Tell me Bamba what did he do to you!?" Nuala demanded, still kindness present in her voice but a fire was there, a fire that told Bamba she was going to confront him, but she didn't want them to argue, not again.

"Your highness…I can't…" Bamba began but the warmth in Nuala's eyes made Bamba spill everything onto her. His cruel words, the way he'd treated her and destroyed her mother's pendant. Something snapped inside the princess at that moment. The honeysuckle sweet side of her seemed to disappear and a rage which Bamba didn't know she could vent took over.

"No wonder you've been an emotional wreck dear Bamba. How dare he treat you like that. That's it! I've had it with my brother and thinking he can walk all over people, especially people like you who do nothing but serve diligently and give so much love and light to the world. I'm going to confront him right now Bamba and you can't stop me!" Nuala announced a newfound fire blossoming within her as before Bamba could protest Nuala focused tracking her brother with their link and knew exactly where he was as she flurried from the woodland in a hue of red and white. She was going to put her brother in his place, and he would see a side of her strong side, the tough side of the princess, the side she kept in reserve. "You're my friend Bamba and I'm here for you always…" She called back over her shoulder as stunned and in shock at what the princess was going to do, she placed a hand to her heart and felt a warm, welcoming feeling spiral through her chest. _My friend…_Bamba thought, then smiled happily as she knew she wasn't lying. _Dearest Nuala…You're my friend too…Thank you for all you do for me and our people…You the true light of this world…I can only hope you show my lord that…_Bamba thought inwardly as hoping Nuala was going to be alright she tried to keep her mind occupied by finishing the planting of the seeds but her mind was awash in other thoughts that not even the sounds of nature this time could dispel. She prayed Nuala would not fall victim to the rage of her brother but wished sometimes she had her courage. Perhaps she would learn that with time.

The elven princefound himself spending more time away from the palace and out in the open exploring his kingdom. The Earth was a luscious yet powerful place, woodlands so deep and green you could get lost in them, mountains so tall and strong they reached for the heavens, rivers so wide, deep and blue they cut through the landscape, and fresh grasslands so vast and green that any amount of life could be sustained on it. The Earth at the dawn of creation was the most beautiful place and he vowed to himself he would see it all and revel in its natural wonders, no matter the duties to his people.As part of his rigorous training and endurance every day he scaled a high cliff face, nothing to protect him from a fall but the young prince didn't need protection. Every step accurate, very muscles trained and honed from birth knowing the juts and crags of this cliff by heart, so strong, its stone pure to the touch. By the time he had traversed the last section of fiendish steps, perspiration matted some of the hair over his forehead and his breathing had risen a little but even for a warrior of his stature this was natural. He perched on the edge of the cliff, cross legged, placing a silken black tunic over his head, arms through the sleeves as he stretched, all his muscles like elastic as he gazed out over the horizon, being offered one of the most spectacular views Earth had to offer. From up here he could survey his kingdom, like an eagle would from his nest atop a mountain, golden eyes roving the beautiful landscape below him. The winding north river cut through the land with all its natural might, the lush expanses of forests dotting the ground below him with wide areas of emerald while other mountain peaks rose tall and superior around him, their summits dusted with snow. The air was clean and pure, a chill present this high up but the prince had trained himself to deal with any climate as he closed his eyes, allowing the beauty and untainted formations of nature around him calm his spirit. Nothing or no one would disturb him up here as he became in tune with the melodies of nature echoing around him…No one accept…He sensed her, the presence he could always sense. How had she found him? He refused to acknowledge her presence as Nuala stood behind him, having pulled on an ivory shawl woven with golden leaves to keep the cold at bay.

"Sister…" Nuada said calmly, accepting that she had discovered his whereabouts and managed to find him. He was impressed. _She could have made a fine warrior…_the prince thought but knew why she had sought to disturb his training rescheme and it was not a subject he wished to discuss with her.

"Brother…" Nuala replied, lowering her head in a gesture of respect before addressing the matter at hand. She had not wondered up to this beautiful peak to admire the view around her, even though she admitted as she pressed a hand to her heart breathing in a fresh, cool air around her it was beautiful. She had never seen their world from this viewpoint and just when she thought Earth could not be any more dazzling, she was wrong. The riches of their world, of the children of the Earth vast and boundless as she revelled in the purity of her surroundings before addressing the matter at hand. "I apologise for…" she began but the prince interrupted her, turning his head slightly to acknowledge her.

"You came to apologise for our scuffle yesterday" the prince assumed as before Nuala could answer he placed his gloved hands behind him, leaning back stretching his legs out in front of him. "I accept your apology" he offered her a quick smile, but she was not falling for it. He was just trying to brush her away her presence, but it wasn't going to work as she narrowed her golden eyes at him, knowing what she wanted to say.

"Brother, I believe you are the one who has some apologising to do. I've just been speaking to Bamba and I can't believe you would hurt her. I know you have and don't try to deny it! She told me everything. How could you treat her like that?!" Nuala raised her voice, expecting him to descend on her like a cat would a mouse but no such thing happened. He just continued to stare out onto the horizon with his intense golden eyes before replying, still at one with the world, a bond with the Earth that only her children could understand and comprehend. He exhaled deeply, still with his back turned to her.

"I merely just told the girl her place. What else is there to say on the matter?" Nuada sneered as Nuala lost her temper then, the usual flower like princess letting her anger rise to the surface, showing her brother she was not all lily like and kind.

"Don't just brush the matter aside like it means nothing. You know full well what I'm talking about. All Bamba has ever done is give love and purity to the world. You took advantage of her! You know she'll forgive you because that's who she is, then you'll hurt her again! This world doesn't deserve her. You hurt the poor girl and I want you to apologise to her right now!" Nuala demanded fiercely but knew she'd overstepped as without warning the nimble prince leapt to his feet and shot to within a centimetre of her, a hand clasping onto her arm twisting it cruelly. She screwed her eyes shut to numb the pain, but she uttered a small cry of discomfort as he continued to crush her forearm in his grasp.

"You will not make demands of me again sister" he snarled, seeing a pleading expression in her eyes and wanted to drum it into her head that no one stood up to him like that, not even his own flesh and blood, his own twin, his other half. "Don't think I won't be afraid to hurt you." The threat was real, and she knew it, even if it came at the cost of hurting himself, he never made idol threats, but she had to stand strong, for herself, for Bamba. "You know full well what I think of that girl. She has not earnt the right to enter the halls of court. Her father has fought for his standing in society and has earnt my respect. What right has she to stand by his side as if she's fought the same struggles he has? You had no right to invite the girl without my permission. She may be an Arealia but that does not give her the right to earn the same privileges as her father. You think too highly of her" The prince not holding back on his words as Nuala found the fire within her to glare at him, having a new found purpose to stand up to him, to protect Bamba from her brother, protect that jewel from any harm.

"You may not think she is deserving but that is no excuse for the way you treated her. Bamba did nothing to you. She is devoted to the crown, to us. She would lay down her life for you and do anything to please you. You had no right to treat her like that. Bamba is my friend and she'll always have my support!" Nuala shot back with fire in her tone as the grip on her arm tightened, forgetting he still had a hold of her as a fresh wave of pain shot up her forearm. He almost gawped at her, almost wanting to laugh.

"Please sister don't play head games with me. How can the girl be your friend? You don't even know her. Why do you even care for the girl? Why now? She belongs here and she is one of us but she is nothing more than that" Nuada asked all these question before Nuala ripped his hand from her arm, throwing a cold stare at him, wanting to show her brother that he couldn't show such cruelty to people and get away with it. She managed to bring calm to her words as she could foresee this confrontation becoming violent and blood would be the last thing she wanted. Particularly if he hurt her, she would be hurt also.

"I don't need to justify my friendship with her to you. This girl is so much more than just another one of our people, but you can't see it. Strength sleeps from within sometimes and you overlook that. You are judging her solely on what you see but if you look closer, she is much more than what she seems. Apologise to her or not, but I think in your heart you know the answer. Bamba is a loyal and tireless subject and I am blessed to have her as a friend…Maybe perhaps think on that…Maybe all she wants is some kindness…" Nuala finished as not wanting this to spill into another argument she stepped away from him and began her long decent down the other side of the mountain until his voice reached her as she listened. She clutched at her arm where he had snatched her in his vice like grip and admitted it still hurt but she pushed the pain away. Now was not the time to be weak. She had to be strong, for herself, for Bamba.

"Bamba is just another daughter of the Earth, what you see in her I fail to understand but perhaps I should observe her. You care much for her…I will find out why" Nuada turned his gaze back to the horizon, reconnecting with the tones and sounds of nature around him as Nuala nodded, glad they could find some mutual understanding even if it was fleeting as she had stated her position and how she felt about her. She saw not to repeat herself as she pulled the golden lined shawl tighter around her shoulders, but her brother didn't need protection from the elements. He'd trained his body and honed his mind to be strong in any condition and she admired him for that. Admired him for many things but only wished for things to be well between them and all the sons and daughters of the Earth.

"Thank you, my brother…Bamba is a light to this world, a light that burns bright. We are most fortunate to have a soul like hers grace this world…You'll see" Nuala smiled weakly as she winded her way down the rocky path, leaving her brother with his mind teeming with a collision of thoughts. The elven prince mused on her words for a moment before lowering himself back to the ground, legs outstretched in front of him, crossing his booted feet. _I will discover the truth about this girl…Observe her in the world…Who is the true Bamba Arealia? _He thought as he lost himself in the beauty and myriad of Earth's natural wonders around him until time was of little importance.

**5 Months Later**

True to his word the prince had been keeping a watchful, interested eye on the young elven woman as she went about each day. Every time she saw him, he expected her to retreat or run away in fear, but she did no such thing. Instead she placed a hand to her heart and bowed low as he strode past her, always showing him the same respect that the rest of his people did. Nuada did not understand. Surely after all he'd done to her, how he'd treated her, the pain he'd put her through she would have never wanted to see him again. However, she remained true and loyal, never faltering in her duties or the summons the crown made on her and her family. Bamba was never one to hold a grudge. Yes, the prince had caused her pain but Bamba was able to overlook that. He was her leader, a guiding beacon of strength and hope for her people. She would always serve him until her dying breath, would always stand steadfast and forever true by his side, no matter how cruelly he treated her. Her humility and kindness were the reason why other members of court were beginning to admire her. Not just for her stately appearance and beautiful gowns she always wore but her compassion and understanding. This only made the prince want to know more about her.

Three days later Bamba was aiding the growth of one of her favourite groves in the north woodland where nymphs, forest fairies and other forest creatures dwelled peacefully, flower fairies making the glen glitter with colour. As she was tending to the flowers in the glen and planting batches of seeds around the glen, she heard a small sniffle near her, like an animal was in pain. Trying to discern the source of the sound Bamba hunted around the glen for a time until she found the poor creature in distress. A shaymin, a rare breed of moss hedgehog with a furry white belly and moss green coat, screwing its eyes closed in pain as Bamba gingerly picked him up from the ground and examined him. The pink flower which adorned his head, closed to show he was suffering.

"It's alright little one, I've got you…" Bamba soothed kindly as she looked him over concern etched on her face as all the while unbeknownst to her, golden eyes burning with intensity watched her from behind a towering tree, analysing her every move and understanding it. "I'm sorry…there, there it's alright…hush now" Bamba comforted softly as the shaymin stopped struggling as the elven woman saw what was causing the little creature much pain. Her friendly disposition seemed to soothe him a little. A sharp thorn embedded into his leg. Carefully Bamba pried the thorn free from the creature's skin as it nuzzled close to her, affectionate and obviously thankful as she petted him kindly. As she sat cross legged on the mossy ground a flower fairy, this time of yellow colouration whispered something in her ear and perched on her shoulder, fascinated in the shaymin who was now sleeping on her knee. The figure who bore the watchful eyes shrunk out of her vision behind the tree, brow furrowed in thought. _She is most kind…She did not have to help that creature and yet she did…It seems my sister was right about her…Perhaps I may have misjudged her…Her kindness is her strength…_he thought with regret as he continued to watch her with an intense fascination as the day wore on.

Later that evening Bamba was glad to be free of her family's estate as she took the air, happy to be strolling through her favourite forest that brought her much joy. It was a pleasant summers evening and the sun still lingered, providing light even in the evening hours. She had decided to take a walk to clear her mind as nature always calmed and nourished her but to leave her mother and father to discuss urgent matters which she did not wish to pry into. After a moment as the sun sunk lower in the sky, a gentle, warm breeze rustling the leaves of the abundance of trees around her, a bird soared down from a branch above her and perched on her head. Smiling warmly as Bamba felt the little bird hop onto her finger as she stroked his plumage gently.

"You're beautiful aren't you…" Bamba purred sweetly as the bird with gold plumage and blue feathers chirped spiritedly before she sensed she was not alone. She lifted her arm and helped the bird into the air as she watched him flutter away before carrying on with her walk. Being at one with nature and all the beauty of the world around her but someone else was here too. She could sense it. "Hello?" Bamba said timidly as she looked around, pulse quickening in her chest, but she didn't panic. "Is anyone there?" she asked as she couldn't see anything, just the familiar trees and knots of wood twisting and winding around her. Suddenly a voice, calm and collective sounded behind her as her heart leapt with fright out of her chest. She spun around, white hair whirling with her to find the prince standing there, dressed in a light ebony and gold tinged evening robe. Golden eyes glowing in the dimming light, birthmark etched across his handsome face. Luscious locks of his white blonde hair falling near his waistline. Bamba's heart sagged with relief as it could have been anyone, an angry troll perhaps that she could not calm or an ogre twice the size of her but at least it was someone she recognised. "Sire forgive me I didn't mean to…" Bamba began seeing fit to apologise immediately bowing low to the floor but he dismissed the formalities bidding her to rise.

"There's no need to apologise Bamba. You are free to roam these lands as are all creatures of the Earth. Besides I believe I interrupted you" the prince said solemnly as Bamba wondered what was going on. He hadn't snapped at her, hadn't tried to tell her how she was a disgrace to her family name and hadn't raised his voice at her. What she hadn't realised was the prince had been observing her these past few months and realised his sister was right. This girl was so much more than just an ordinary child of the Earth. She had a pure spirit, an untainted good and a kind heart which gave everything to the world around it. While watching her he had been transfixed by her care and attention to all living creatures around her, particularly that day when she'd aided the wounded Shaymin and another time when she'd saved a young bird with a broken wing and nursed it to health before releasing it back into the wild. He had been watching her and had witnessed her goodness and purity. A daughter of the Earth kind and selfless to all around her. He realised her goodness and selflessness was her strength and it came from within. He had misjudged her terribly and knew he owed her more than an apology. He wanted things to be mended between them, not for her to carry on living in fear of him.

"Sire, I am honoured to see you but I sense you haven't come here to enjoy the sunset" Bamba's face radiant, eyes full of expression as he caught her gaze and nodded, Bamba seeing he was not armed and so relaxed letting him close the space between them.

"Will you walk with me Bamba?" the elven prince asked, seeing Bamba almost gawp in surprise but she composed herself and accepted as the young elven woman, the lily flower and her lord walked side by side basking in the warm summer breeze and gentle lowering sunlight dappling their skin before the prince spoke first, turning his gaze to her. "Bamba…" he sighed in regret, the elven woman listening intently to her sovereign's every word. "I understand it is probably too late to take back what I've done but…" again he paused wanting his apology to mean something as Bamba's heart leapt, her golden eyes trained on him, engaging with every word. What had made him seek her out and talk to her like this? "I believe I owe you an apology. You've done nothing wrong and continue to forgive me even when I do wrong. I've mistreated you badly Bamba and I understand if you won't forgive me again. I've misjudged you and hope in time you can come to accept my apology" the prince said, words the most heartfelt and real she'd ever heard them as Bamba stopped her walking pace, placing a hand on her heart, eyes glistening with water.

"You came to find me to apologise to me…Sire why?" Bamba asked, shaking her head, biting back the impulse to cry, glassy golden eyes fixed on him intently. She had always wanted him to accept her, wanted him to understand her see how she saw the world. She just wanted to be happy and at peace with the Earth and that meant having him as a friend…but if not a friend then maybe a good ally, at least someone she could talk to. She realised the prince didn't have friends and if he did it was not many. The prince strode up to her, his loose-fitting robe fluttering in the wind as he placed a hand on her shoulder, a hand that Bamba once feared would strike her, but now was assertive, comforting…kind.

"My sister talked some sense into me Bamba, that's what happened. I admit I have been watching you, observing the days through your eyes and that is your strength Bamba. The light and kindness you give to others makes you who you are. You give much to those around you and are lily like in your purity. I misunderstood what true strength was Bamba and you possess it in abundance. What you have is a gift Bamba and the Earth should be blessed that your soul is alive and giving back to it…I understand now Bamba…I'm sorry…" the prince poured out his words onto her, Bamba just mesmerized by his words, the way he looked at her, what he had said. Head reeling, she stepped back a fraction before bowing again, placing a hand on her heart, nodding kindly, golden eyes dancing with life.

"Sire your words have touched my heart and mean much to me. I am flattered you think this of me. Of course, I accept your apology" Bamba beamed happily, as this moment meant so much to her. To get closure with him and to be able to serve him and the crown to the best of her ability without fear, without doubt. It would ease her mind to know he now supported her, that he approved of her and her standing in society. The prince smiled, feeling a sense of relief that the rift was mended between them. Had he continued to misjudge her he would lose her kindness forever, continue to crush this lily into the ground until she was so small and frail, he could pick her up and crush her in his fist. He shuddered to think what would happen if he had continued to treat her the way he had been but with his apology all was mended and perhaps he could get to know her better. The prince didn't have many friends, did not have the time for them. He had allies yes, but never any real beings he could call friends, all besides a troll he had known from when he was a boy whom he called Wink. Perhaps a friend? It was too early to ask that of her but for now at least they had struck some form of bond, some understanding of each other that would allow them to communicate again. She was a loyal and true to him and his family while he was still trying to find his path in this world…Perhaps she could help him find it. She seemed insightful enough. Snapping out of his thoughts he turned his gaze to her, before pulling something that looked familiar out of his silken pocket.

"I am most glad Bamba. I'm fortunate my sister told me to consider my actions otherwise…" he began but she stopped him, placing a soothing hand on his arm, that beautiful face and kind smile sending his heart to a lovely place that he wanted to know more of.

"Do not think of that now sire. You've apologised, I forgive you. I always would. I will never forget all the times you have protected me against the dangers of the world, helped me find my place here. I owe you much my lord and I am always in your debt to you and your family" Bamba meant this from the bottom of her heart as he held out his hand and Bamba almost gasped at what met her eyes. Her mother's necklace! How could he possibly…? For a moment Bamba was so shocked she could barely speak before tears welled up in her eyes, not holding them back now, just so grateful for the thoughtful gesture. "Sire, I don't know what to say…this is…My mother's necklace…I didn't think that…" she began but before she could protest he stepped behind her clipping the necklace in place around her neck as he admired it hanging from its familiar length of silver chain, the blue stone shimmering in the shape of her family crest. "My lord it's beautiful. It's most wonderful…How did you…?" Bamba tried to say but the words were lodged in her throat.

"Luckily I have a few friends that know goblin crafters who were able to craft a new one. I'm sorry I could not find the original pieces, but I hope this suffices, after all I know how much it meant to you…" the prince smiled fondly at her as Bamba's heart leapt in wonderment and surprise. Where had this empathy and understanding came from? Could this be all Nuala's work? Maybe she was seeing a side of him that many people hadn't. The kinder side that was there but was often hidden away, masked by layers of cunning and strength.

"It's perfect sire, thank you so much" Bamba beamed delighted as he placed a hand on her shoulder, eyes fixed on her. "Sire this means so much to me, really. You didn't have to do all this for me" Bamba tried to protest as he slipped a hand under her jaw and lifted her beautiful willowy face as if he wanted to examine her closer.

"Yes, I did Bamba…It was the least I could do. You are most welcome here young Bamba and should you need anything do not hesitate to ask. You give so much to this world and the people around you Bamba. You are unique. Never lose that" the prince said, his words the warmest she'd ever heard them, no hint of sarcasm in his voice at all as he strode away from her, step light and effortless across the moss strewn ground. "If you ever need me again I won't be hard to find…" those words reached her ears as he continued to stride away from her Bamba keeping her head lowered until he departed, clutching the pendant around her neck, gazing after him in awe. She could not believe what had just happened. Her heart was dancing in her chest and was the happiest she'd ever felt. She felt as if she'd struck a bond with him, maybe not friendship but at least somebody she could talk to, someone to discuss things over with. She wanted nothing more than to serve him, a daughter of the Earth but she had yet to realise the friendship that would eventually blossom from this evening. It would take time but when the prince eventually in however many years' time became her closest friend it would be the start of a new life entirely. For now, she was contended with the beautiful gift and his unexpected apology. It meant the world to her. As she continued to gaze after him, his figure melding into the darkness she accepted the sounds of evening and let the cool breeze wash over her.


	6. All On A Summers Day

**Chapter 5: All on a Summers Day **

Summer was Bamba's favourite time on Earth. Life full and vibrant as trees of all varieties, flowers of every shade and colour blooming, giving heart and soul to the world around them. As the sun rose into the blue sky, fairies and imps scurrying and fluttering through the pure air, goblins and trolls wondering through the forests and along the river gathering food and resources for their clans. It was a beautiful summer's day, the fresh grass rustling in warm currents of summer winds. The two friends, the youngest daughter of Arealia and the princess were engaging in the latest gossip of the day, particularly about the latest session at court where a stray troll from the north lands had brought a halt to proceedings. Bamba couldn't help but utter a light-hearted chuckle as they walked along, sunlight warm on her skin, basking in the pleasures of the summer months as she gushed when the princess linked an arm through hers. Bamba had slipped into a light fitting pair of black leggings with a red tunic, golden patterns woven into the fabric with a black laced back, while the princess wore a under the knee white dress, high golden belt accentuating her waist. They were heading to the woodlands of the south for one of their favourite pastimes: picking the lipeg berries and seeing who could collect the most. The two stately elves were happy they got to spend much time together as with Bamba and the prince now seeing eye to eye she could at least enjoy the season without having to worry about invoking his ire. She had told Nuala everything. How he'd apologised to her, how heartfelt and genuine it was and that he'd hand crafted her pendant with the help of his goblin companions. Stunned slightly Nuala wondered if she'd heard right before her pretty face spilt into a radiant smile, glad her brother had it in his heart to mend things over with her as the two friends who were growing ever close could just enjoy the wonders of the Earth in summer. As they neared the south woodland Bamba spied the tall tree which one of them would have to climb to reach the berries but Bamba volunteered. She had always used to scale trees ever since she was little, and this was just another adventure.

"You should have seen my father's face when that troll burst in. It was quite a sight!" Nuala giggled as Bamba wished she'd have been there, the elven king's face a mask of fury as the great lumbering troll disrupted the unity of his court, hooved feet clattering on the ground.

"It must have been funny" Bamba smiled as the princess engaged with the cheerful expression in her eyes as they continued their summer's walk together, Bamba enjoying the day with not only the princess but now a dear friend as they reached the first strand of trees, Nuala untying the berry pouch around her waist.

"Dear Bamba, you should have been there. It caused quite a scene. My brother was furious!" Nuala couldn't help but flash an audacious grin at her as Bamba laughed before accepting the pouch offered to her by the princess. "Now Bamba I am quite happy to start with these berries before we collect the next batch…" Nuala began but Bamba dismissed, wanting to see if she could still get high up. She remembered in her childhood how she could climb every tree in this expanse of forest, her nimble, soft feet knowing how to traverse each nook of bark, each thick branch until she reached the highest point.

"I'm most eager to start us off. I will let you know when I've reached the top" Bamba beamed happily, revelling in the peace of the day for a moment as she was about to grasp onto the tree, hand nestling on its bark for a time, forming a connection with the great emerald giant closing her eyes, breathing in the scent of its bark before Nuala put a hand on her arm, eyes birthing concern.

"I know you will Bamba but please be careful. I'll be right here with you" Nuala comforted, not wanting her friend to fall and hurt herself but Bamba knew every crevasse, every formation of wood in these forests. She would be fine.

"Thank you, your majesty" Bamba smiled warmly as she took hold of the first gnarl of wood in her hand and feeling strong and supported she hauled herself up the trunk, looking up admiringly at the overarching emerald spread of its leaves as she aimed for the highest point, remembering when she was just a girl how she used to perch on the branch of the tallest tree in the forest, singing to all of nature around her. She knew she could climb such heights and would do so again as the sun blanketed her in a cradle of warmth as she scaled the tree to reach the lipeg berries, Nuala keeping a close eye on her friend. Being the princess of the elven people, she had duties to attend to but in the summer months when the days were longer, she refused to be at court any longer than she needed too. Her home the Earth was beautiful, and she wanted to experience as much of it as possible with its sloping hills, gleaming meadows, honeyed valleys and expansive lush lands full of green. And it gave her more time with her friend, a friend she found herself becoming very attached to.

After several hours Bamba and the princess had collected more than enough berries to send to the troll lands of the North but Bamba was insistent on making the most of the beautiful weather as they decided an ascent up one last tree would make sure every troll was fed. Calling up to her once again to be careful Bamba nodded as she climbed with dextrous precision, each hand and foot grappling and landing where she needed too as within fifteen minutes the ground was a long way beneath her as she harvested the lush, fresh tasting berries from the branches, popping one in her mouth savouring the delicious taste. After the pouch was filled around her waist, she dropped it down gently to Nuala before calling she was on her way down. She had memorised her route climbing the trunk so knew how to scale down but she hadn't comprehended what was about to happen as she misplaced her foot and slipped, grazing her arm as realising how high up she was she would surely fall to the ground and break several bones but she managed to grab onto a thick enough branch to hold her but was unable to gain her footing as she hung on for dear life, thinking she was going to fall.

"Someone help me!" Bamba cried out, trying frantically to regain her footing as she clutched onto the branch with all her strength. Other elves who had been taking a stroll through the forest rushed to the panicked plea of the princess as she stated her friend was up there and someone needed to help her and fast before any harm came to her. Nuala was genuinely worried and wanted to climb up and help her down when she realised Bamba was struggling to hold on and there was no time. She had to call for help and fast. She sensed her flesh and blood was nearby and knew he could help. She screwed her eyes shut and focused her mind, effortlessly linking her thoughts with his, willing him to hear her.

The elven prince had been on his morning patrol through the expansive southlands near the forest when his sister's voice rang in his head, urgent and panicked as immediately he stopped in his tracks and listened. _Brother it's Bamba she's in trouble! Help her! Please help us! _Nuala's voice almost screamed in his brain as the prince knew this was not one of her head games. This was a serious plea for help. Without hesitating he sprinted with warrior like speed into the tree line, being able to track his sister effortlessly as he scattered leaves under his booted feet, strands of his long white blonde hair flicking across his face.

Bamba was now truly terrified she was going to plummet to the ground knowing she couldn't hold on much longer, as in desperation some of the elder elves had agreed to climb up to help her. She despaired that her brother hadn't heard her pleas for help but was suddenly proved wrong eyes watching in horror getting ready to leap to the rescue as Bamba's hands slipped from the branch and she fell at a rapid pace towards the ground. She closed her eyes expecting bones to shatter under the impact as her delicate body hit the floor but thankfully she fell against something relatively soft as unbeknownst to her the prince had managed to get to her in time, leaping forward athletically arms extended as he caught the young elven girl effortlessly against his armoured chest. Nuala hand on heart sighed with relief as the elves that had gathered around to help her burst into applause and cheers as Bamba who was still curled up expecting the impact of the leafy strewn floor opened her eyes to find a pair of similar golden ones, but darker and wiser staring back at her birthing concern. For a moment Bamba just continued to gaze at him, unsure of what to say before he lowered her gently to the ground as she found her feet, Nuala embracing her immediately relieved her brother had heard her, running a soothing hand down her back before the prince cut in, stony eyed glaring at them both.

"The time for games has passed sister. Didn't it cross your mind to think she could have been hurt?!" Nuada scolded her as Nuala made sure Bamba was alright before turning to face him, Bamba realising who had saved her from a nasty fall. Her cheeks took on colour as she tried to hide her blushes.

"Bamba is an amble climber. She knows these forests better than anyone. It was an accident. She only meant to…" Nuala began but the elven prince had, had enough of his sister swanning around, wasting her time playing games when she had a court and people to attend to.

"You are fortunate I was nearby to save her, if I was further away, she wouldn't have been so lucky. Thankfully no one is hurt. I suggest sister you make more time for what really matters and Bamba…" he turned his entrancing eyes to her as she gave him her full attention. "Come with me" the tone in his voice serious as she looked at Nuala unsure as she would never disobey his command, but Nuala nodded, knowing her brother's orders carried more weight as she watched them disappear through the trees together. _I'm sorry dear Bamba…Thank the gods you're safe…Thank you my brother…_Nuala sent this through their link hoping he would hear her but his voice in her head did not reply as she gathered the berries that they had collected and made her way to the palace, knowing her father was looking for her.

Bamba was unsure why her lord had asked for her, but she would always obey his every command, never let her devotion faulter as she walked loyally by his side, hoping he wasn't going to snap at her again. For a moment they walked in silence, the prince pondering silently to himself with Bamba at his side until he sighed, placing a hand to his forehead flicking his golden gaze to her.

"Bamba that was very irresponsible of you. You could have been seriously hurt!" Bamba stunned at his concern for her as her eyes birthed regret. She sensed she had displeased him again as she tried to reply but his words came first, voice as serious as she'd ever heard it. "This world has its dangers Bamba and even we as Earth's children are susceptible to them. My sister put you in danger. I'm sorry" he apologised as he knew the events of today would probably spark another argument between the siblings but Bamba shook her head, silky blonde locks falling over her pointed ears as she looked at him imploringly, her customary warm smile lighting up her fair face captivating him for the briefest of moments.

"Sire, your sister and I were merely gathering berries for the trolls of the North. I was an avid scaler of trees as a child but not anymore it seems…" Bamba let out her breath as her words were heartfelt, real. "What I mean is my lord, thank you for saving my life. How did you know to…" Bamba began before realising what had happened without her lord having to answer? Nuala had called to him, reaching to her brother through their connection from birth and that was how he knew she was in danger. Their link had saved her life. "I'm sorry I should not ask such questions of you" Bamba said ruefully as the young prince and the lily like elven woman stopped their walking pace to watch the sun lower in the sky, casting it's last rays onto the horizon in flashes of crimson and orange. They both stood fixated by it for a moment, one of nature's most wonderous spectacles, the ending of the day bringing the beauty of the night. After a few moments silence he turned to face her, hand slipping underneath her chin, her flower like features, deep expressive eyes and calm disposition capturing him for a spell before he lowered his gaze.

"Bamba, I know I haven't been the kindest to you and I know you have accepted my apology, but I can't help but feel that it's not enough. Our people are widespread roaming every part of this world, but you are of Bethmoora blood. That makes you special as does your kindness. Your goodness has made me realise much and I want to thank you…" the prince explained seriously as Bamba hand on heart bowed in awe of his words. She was honoured he'd said these words to her as he slipped a beautiful silken pouch into her hands before she gazed at it with longing eyes, holding it close to her chest.

"For me? Sire I don't know what to say…" Bamba whispered, shocked slightly as he placed a strong hand on her arm, the power in his touch a palpable weight.

"You need say nothing Bamba. You have earnt it. I hope to see you at court again another time" the prince conveyed his wish to her as before she could respond he lifted his hand from her arm and strode away from her, always warrior like in his step, exuding strength with every movement. For a moment Bamba could not believe the turn of events from a few months ago. He had asked her back to court, when nearly six months ago he said she did not belong there. He saw her in a new light now and it made her heart dance in happiness as she opened the silken pouch with trembling hands and her breath froze in her mouth as the beauty of it stunned her. It was a golden crescent shaped bracelet, made of the finest goblin metallic ore and etched with a beautiful engraving of the Bethmoora crest. Bamba gazed at the gift in wonderment and surprise before slipping it onto her wrist admiring it. It symbolised much to her but wondered why he would give it to her. She lowered her head with the deepest respect still watching his figure, now getting smaller striding purposefully away from her.

"Thank you, my prince…Thank you for everything…You are most kind…" Bamba praised her sovereign with all the devotion in her heart as she wondered when their next encounter would be. The coolness of evening was drawing in and Bamba decided to make her way home as she held her braceleted wrist close to her chest. It was a most precious gift from a person who had given her much in this world and she would treasure it always.


	7. Sea and Sky

**Chapter 6: Sea and Sky **

Man, the sons of Adam had been born alongside the children of the Earth and someday they would rise to take control of the world, destroying all the natural beauty that was before them, a greed and lust for power that could never be supressed. For now, they lay dormant, non-threatening as the humans existed in their tribes and settlements in small groups, not invading the sons of the Earth's world and their home. The elven prince kept his skills in check, whether a ruthless training session or a challenging traversing of the landscape he always honed his abilities. He always prepared for a threat even if it was not yet present, for in the next century a war would ensue instigated by the greed and selfishness of humanity and he would be that strength to save his world and his people from their clutches. For now, however danger was absent in the world and the sons of the Earth lived in peace and prosperity, Earth rich in all its natural beauties. The sun rose as an amber orb on the horizon, dappling the hills in the shades of morning as on a lush expanse of grass he practiced, the blades rippling in a like a blanket of emerald under his powerful yet dextrous step. His weapon, an exquisitely decorative lance carved with a middle Eastern pattern curving round the handle, sharp metallic tip elvish made as he spun the blade over and over in his one-handed grip. He quickened his movements, jumping through acrobatics twists and feints left and right before commencing another sequence. His trusted weapon moving with him, both blade and master in harmony with each other as he parried to his invisible opponent before effortlessly backflipping without his hands, the pole of the spear extending on decent as he went through a variety of rapid motions that would have cleaved a regular opponent in half. As the handle of the weapon worked its way effortlessly through his gloved grip it whirled in a dazzling display around him before springing forward, finishing this sequence in a low crouch, pulse normal. Feel satisfied with the morning's training, muscles warmed up and senses awake he placed his weapon on the ground beside him, loosening the decorative black armour on his chest a fraction before lying back on the ground, legs stretched in front of him. Thoughts turned to the day ahead, no doubt filled with the endless discussion at court and other responsibilities. His people and his kingdom were his life and he would protect and serve them at all costs yet one of his people had captured his attention more than most. The youngest daughter of Arealia who had changed his perspective on many things, even that of strength itself. Golden eyes dappled with the rising sun, as he reclined his back to rest for a while in the cool, fresh grass flecked with dew. Nuada did not consider any of his people his friends, the prince did not have friends, just allies and the elves of the high families who were important to him at court. He wondered at times if he'd ever needed a true friend but Wink, a troll whom he befriended many years ago was a close companion. However as steadfast and loyal as trolls were, they were not the brightest creatures, yet what they lacked for in intelligence they made up for in honesty and creativity. Crossing his booted feet, he watched the horizon as he bathed in the warm sun, closing his eyes, deepening his breathing, calming his heart. After many more months of observing her the prince realised, she was different, not the same as the other elves of Bethmoora, she was so much more than that. She was the embodiment of all Earth's goodness. It made his heart sting to know he had treated such a fair creature with needless animosity. As forgiving as she was, she may have turned her back on him if he'd have continued to treat her the way he did. As he thought on her for a moment, he mused on the business that would have to be attended to at court and then he realised what he wanted. Perhaps now was the time to have a proper friend…He would ask her but while the moment was filled with nature's morning chorus and the air was pure and clear he basked in the calmness for a time, lazing in the sun, at one with the Earth, at peace.

Earth was alive with the season of summer as plants and other flowers burst in bloom or shot out of the Earth to greet the light. All manner of winged magical creature and insect hummed through the air as pollen streamed on the currents of the soft breezes, the sweetness of nectar present and heavenly. Revelling in all the bounties of the Earth, at one with nature around her, Bamba took her usual morning stroll but this time went somewhere different as the otherworldly creature, not human, or half-blood but a pure elf knowing her place in the world. She wore a long green and ivory gown, silken ruffles accentuating her swan like neck while the long hem of the dress was woven with gold and emerald chiffon. A wide golden belt synched her waist as her long white hair ran down her back, soft and rich strands of it blowing in the wind. She made her way to the beach on the western coast as after several minutes she slipped off her satin shoes, sand warm beneath her feet as it soothed her bare skin. The morning melded into the afternoon, the fresh sea air filling her lungs and the spray from the saltwater gentle on her face as she aided infant turtles into the sea and played with an audacious seal pup for a while. Bamba loved days like this. When she had no responsibility at home or royalty looking over her, just herself and the wonders of the Earth. She sat down on the sand, legs crossed, expressive golden eyes fixed on the horizon and the miles of water, the islands she could glimpse in the distance, the vast expanse between her and other lands of this world. She wanted to explore them all. She closed her eyes, the cool breeze tousling her hair, mesmerised by the soft sea air on her skin and the gentle sound of the waves as they washed any other thoughts away. She was about to sing, a traditional goblin favourite her mother had always used to sing to her when she felt she was not alone and turned her gaze to see the prince standing a few meters away from her, black boots stepping lightly on the sand as he neared her. She smiled warmly, colourful eyes always vibrant, expression attentive as he gazed down at the young elven woman at his feet, admitting he was fascinated by her. He wore a black silken robe, with a red sash tied around his waist, the customary Bethmoora crest displayed proudly in the centre.

"Sire, how lovely to see you" Bamba spoke, her voice inviting, spoken with almost a healing chime as hoping she wasn't being audacious, she patted the ground behind him offering him to sit. Returning the smile, he lowered himself to the ground next to her, placing his hands behind his back, sand slipping through his fingers.

"You're just the person I wanted to see Bamba. I need to speak with you" the prince relayed his reason for coming to find her, not wanting to interrupt her afternoon rambling as she wondered instantly what it could be about, giving him her full attention, his dark rimmed eyes focused on her.

"Of course, my lord, if there is anything, I can do to help…" Bamba asked, voice full of that normal kindness and natural grace she possessed as she lowered her head in respect, but he dismissed the formality. She need not show him that respect anymore. She was different from the rest of his people, certainly the elves of Bethmoora, but perhaps other elves of her goodness and stature existed in other parts of the world.

"As a matter of fact Bamba there is something you can help me with…" the elven prince's voice soft as the breeze as she was always attentive, listened with all her heart and soul when he spoke to her, like the Earth itself was talking. "I only hope you will accept the position" the prince offered her, making it sound obvious but Bamba still waited with bated breath hanging on every word until he said it and her heart leapt. "Bamba my sister and I wish you to become an official member of court. We have been thinking about this motion for some time and your insights will prove most useful to our council in the coming years. You have earnt a seat next to your father and your young mind will be a powerful asset" the prince told the truth, not one hint of deceit in his voice. He and his sister had discussed Bamba's attendance at court and decided it should be made permanent. Bamba was stunned, not knowing what to say as she gazed at him in wonderment before she composed herself, bowing forward, hands cupped to her heart. He spied the elven crafted bracelet he'd given her baring the Bethmoora crest proudly on her wrist and knew she treasured it deeply.

"Sire this is…this is such an honour for me and my family…I am most fortunate…" Bamba lowered her head but his look turned serious and Bamba wondered if she'd said something wrong, breeze rustling strands of her long blonde hair, tips of her pointed ears showing beneath.

"You are not fortunate Bamba, you have earnt the right. Your presence will be invaluable to us and I can think of no other woman who upholds the traditions and laws of our people more tirelessly than you. You will set an example for others Bamba. If others could have your good and tireless heart the court would be a much better place" the prince complimented, eyes still trained on her, willowy handsome face engaging with hers as Bamba was so overwhelmed she could barely speak but she managed to get the words out, the sound of the sea around them calming her mind.

"My lord I don't understand…Surely court is a peaceful place" Bamba said her thoughts aloud as the prince shook his head, long white hair falling over his pointed ears, Bamba couldn't help finding his handsome features arresting as she locked eyes with him.

"It has its moments, but Bamba it is consistent bickering and arguing. Most matters will not be agreed on until several weeks later. This wastes valuable time and rejects other matters that need our attention. Your stoic and calm ways could make them see reason. You have wisdom beyond your years Bamba and besides…" his mouth rose in a smile at her as Bamba's heart leapt with wonderment. She'd never really seen her lord smile before. He was normally quite stubborn in expressing his emotions, usually wearing a mask of seriousness but why was today different? Perhaps he had something else to say to her. "My court could use some young blood. The members of the high families have not aged well, master Imran is beginning to look more like death's door everyday" the prince smirked as Bamba knew she shouldn't but the image in her head of the oldest elven court member was too much as she snickered, placing a hand to her mouth to try and stop laughing but the prince just smiled back. It was meant to be funny.

"Sire you know you shouldn't say that about him" Bamba giggled as she nudged him playfully on the shoulder, the prince surprised slightly at her forwardness but relaxed, knowing she was at ease with his company.

"I have the right Bamba. How that old troll is still in my father's favour I haven't an idea. But you still haven't answered my question" the prince said, the air of seriousness coming back to his voice as Bamba knew he was right. He'd invited her to be a permanent member at court, to be one of his voices, to have a say in what happened on this world. Bamba had humility beyond her years but even she couldn't turn this down. She in all her modesty would never reject the offer he'd made her. This could give her the chance to help the less fortunate, connect with the poorer creatures of their society and make a real difference so that every son and daughter of the Earth could be happy. She nodded her head, eyes soft and warm, voice reflecting joy.

"This means so much to me my lord. Of course, I accept. Your highness is most gracious. How can I repay you?" Bamba inquired softly as he shook his head, shuffling closer to her until he was sitting next to her.

"Just seeing you happy is enough Bamba. You have earnt this achievement. I shall see to it you are given a proper welcome at the next court session and my father will initiate you personally" the prince said kindness present in his voice as he removed his black patterned boots from his feet, letting the water refresh them as Bamba did the same. Something was happening and she couldn't figure out what, but she felt that simple bond growing into something more. She wanted him as a friend, someone who she could confide to and spill her troubles onto but Bamba knew the prince didn't have friends, allies and advisors yes but not friends. She sighed but didn't shy away as in surprise she felt him slip an arm through hers as she sought to ask his permission, but he shook his head letting her come closer to him. Nuada mused on his thoughts from earlier that morning…Perhaps a friend?

"I am most honoured you give me this opportunity sire. I will serve you and your family until my dying breath. You have kept me safe ever since I was a small girl and have always tried to protect me…Thank you my lord for all you have done for me…" she relayed how thankful she was, her words heartfelt and real as with their closeness she lowered her head onto his shoulder, feeling his strength emanating from him, the strength of one of Earth's finest warriors.

"You need not use such formalities anymore Bamba, after all does this not make us friends?" the prince asked, his voice gentle so as not to startle her as Bamba could have jumped up and hollered her happiness to all around her but she stayed seated on the sand next to him, fixated by his words. He was asking her to be his friend. After all this time was, he going to let somebody in, let down his serious guise, his armour, let somebody be there for him?

"I guess…" Bamba sighed before a radiant smile lit up her face, snuggling her cheek against his shoulder "I guess it does sire" Before what she heard next made her heart jump, just out of surprise.

"Nuada…" the prince whispered softly to her as Bamba's smile widened, heart going to a light and lovely place as nothing could take this moment away from her, the prince wanting to be her friend, even the loudest and most brutish of ogres. The prince requesting, she call him by his true name, none of the royal titles that his other advisors addressed him with.

"Nuada…" Bamba replied sighing in contentment, with all the kindness and warmth in her voice as he closed his eyes, easily connecting himself to the sights and sounds of nature's blessings around him just as easily as she could. It was that effortless for a child of the Earth. That name in years to come, the name of her leader would mean much to her. "This part of the world is most beautiful Bamba. I see why you venture here" the prince said with an understanding that she hadn't realised had been there before, but she realised one thing now…She was his friend, his first friend. They both gazed out onto the horizon, across the large body of water before them, respected its power and might as they basked in their new friendship and the quietness of the day.

"It is most lovely my prince and remember always…You have a friend" Bamba's voice radiating all the gentleness and understanding that he had never had in his life. He had wondered at times what it would feel like, what it would feel like to open his heart to someone, someone as thoughtful and pure as her and to have a friend. It was an indescribable feeling.

"Thank you Bamba…" the prince replied, turning his gaze to her as she basked in the pleasure of his company, heart steady and slow against her chest as his presence made her feel protected, nourished, ready to confront all the possible dangers that lay out there on their world. The prince would not know how valuable her friendship would be when he needed it most but for now, he was just contended things were right between them, at peace, a mutual understanding. Just as she was about to question the prince about his sudden change of heart towards her, even though his feelings towards her had developed over several months, the princess came into view. Her crimson and black gown wrapped around her, soft fabric rippling in the afternoon sea breezes as she rushed down to meet them, but then stopped. She noticed Bamba sitting there but by her side was…Nuala almost gawped in surprise as she saw her brother, a strong arm now having moved around her shoulders sitting close to her, as Bamba's head nestled on his shoulder. This made her happy. It seemed her brother had apologised to her and the two were perhaps friends. It would be nice for her brother to have a friend; someone he could spill his emotions too. It would be a breath of fresh air for her, for all of them. But she hated to be the bearer of devastating news as her hauntingly beautiful face was filled with sadness, her golden eyes glassy with water as she raced to Bamba's side, not wanting to be the one to break a heart so pure but she had no choice.

"Bamba my dearest Bamba thank goodness I found you…" Nuala's breathing hitched in her chest as Bamba immediately lifted her head from Nuada's shoulders, the prince also shocked at his sister's sudden appearance before them. Why did she have to interrupt every peaceful moment he seemed to find, if not in his mind then with his new friend.

"Your highness are you alright. Tell me what's the matter?" Bamba soothed warmly as she and prince both rose to their feet as Bamba ran a hand up and down her arm, but Nuala almost failed to look her in the face, the heart wrenching news she was about to bring shattering Bamba's world completely. The prince could sense his sister's sadness through their link. Something terrible had happened.

"Bamba…dear Bamba it's your brother. I know he's been terribly ill and…" Nuala almost faltered, even her honey like voice trembling a fraction. She almost didn't want to cause her such hurt but not telling her the truth would hurt her even more, only then to find out later. "Your brother passed early this morning. I didn't want to tell you this sweet Bamba…I'm so sorry" the princess shedding tears herself as Bamba's heart turned to lead at that statement, feeling an emptiness grow inside her.

"My brother…" Bamba's voice became a low croak as her tone shook with sadness, coming to terms with her loss, realising the truth of Nuala's words and that her brother had died only just this morning. "My brother…I didn't even get to say goodbye" her voice trembled, a lump forming in her throat as tears welled in her eyes as before the royal elfin pair could stop her she ran through the sand and the silken grass lands towards her family home, face riddled with pain. Even though her legs were shaking from shock she managed to pick up speed, the long journey back to her estate making it even more agonising. Her young lungs burnt by the time she was home, pretty face marred with perspiration as she didn't want to believe it. For many months her brother had been fighting an illness which she assumed he was recovering from, thought he was getting better but now to hear that he was no longer with her from the princess broke her heart in two. She sprinted up the long winding path and burst through the door and up the wooden staircase to where her brother had been resting but pure despair crossed her face as she saw it was too late. An alchemist in his customary blue robes stood at the door, arms folded across his chest, the bitter cries of her mother reaching her ears.

"I'm sorry for your loss mistress Arealia, the fever took his life this morning. You have my deepest sympathies" the alchemist clad in his blue robes and mask said with all the sympathy he could muster as he had done everything in his power to cure the elven male but sadly his illness had matured too much and there was nothing he could do. She heard the keeling wails of her mother and knew her father must be at her side comforting her, the powerful Arealia having lost his only son. Bamba didn't reply as knowing she had turned her back on royalty she could never forgive herself for that, but family came first, especially at this sudden tragic time. She opened the door and dashed to his bedside, kneeling by the mourning form of her mother, clutching at the sheets of his bed sobbing bitterly, all the agony finally coming to the surface. The sudden shock of her brother's death sunk into her heart and even having her prince as a friend she doubted her life would ever be the same again.


	8. A Broken Flower

**Chapter 7: A Broken Flower**

**A Week Later**

Despite the coming and going of visitors Bamba's parents received condolences and deepest sympathies from their friends at court and even close friends from the other clans, Bamba did not leave her brother's side. She had been mourning the loss of her brother for over a week, refusing to move from his side, not eating or sleeping. Her bouts of sadness were enough to send her closest friends away, not wanting to see them as she felt if she left the side of her deceased brother, she would dishonour him. Her mother had left her mugs of herbal tea and other soothing remedies by her side, but she hadn't touched them, beautiful face a pallid mask of sadness as she buried her face in his chest and burst into tears, wailing in despair. Just seeing his pale face, eyes closed, expressionless, birthmark not fully grown, made her tears fall ever faster, not relenting as the days drew on.

"My Berthka, my dear brother…please, please come back!" Bamba cried, chest racking with sobs as just seeing his handsome face, the Bethmoora birthmark across his face, a youthful elven life taken from the world made her heart sadden even more. Down in the living chamber, Thana had just received condolences from two more close family friends before her husband pulled her aside, worry evident in Llanva's eyes. Thana's favourite embroidery table was laden with vases of indigo and violent pashuns, given to them by their nearest as dearest as they came to pay their respects steadily over the coming days. They were most beautiful flowers, a deep and hypnotic colour but in elven society they represented sadness and loss. The Arealia family was suspended in a state of grief, one of the highest elven houses of Bethmoora mourning the death of a loved one and the pain would never disperse, for Bamba's heart perhaps several years.

"My Thana you must try talking to Bamba again. We are all deeply saddened by our son's death, but I'm worried about her. Has she been eating or drinking anything?" Llanva asked as Thana shook her head, willowy cheeks stained with tears as she too was concerned about her daughter. Should she not take nutrition soon she would fall ill, and she could not bear to lose her too. Just losing one child was pain enough.

"Nothing dear Llanva. I'm trying everything I can, but the poor girl is so stricken by grief I fear for her health. I can try again but I fear she won't heed my words. Perhaps you should talk to her my love…" Thana suggested sadly as her husband embraced her, the Bethmoora woman collapsing into his arms, bunching herself against him. After days of grief she was drained but was managing to pull her together and stand on her own two feet, but it was not easy, losing a child was never easy. "Why us my dear Llanva, why did it have to be us? Why did our Berthka have to be taken from us?" Thana wept as she couldn't hold back the tears, her love holding her with all the support and love he could, wrapping her in his arms, his dark brown robes covering her, rocking her from side to side. He placed a comforting hand behind her head, trailing his fingers through her silky white blonde hair, handsome face mask like as he gazed over her shoulder. "Our son is gone and now we're losing our daughter. Gods this can't be happening, this can't be happening…" she prayed hoping the gods would spare the Arealia name any more pain and heal her daughter's suffering heart and mind.

"Thana my love, dearest Thana please don't weep. The death of our son is taking its toll on all of us as much as it is our Bamba. I know you are pained as are all Arealia's at this time but you must try and be strong, from our Bamba, for our Tauriel…for me…" Llanva soothed lovingly, soft lips pressed against the crown of her head murmuring into her hair. Hearing his comforting words, the tears dried on her cheeks as the elder Arealia woman knew he was right. Yes, her heart was sore, and she was grief stricken but she needed to be strong, for both her daughters. They were relying on her and their father to be the supportive connection that bound them all together and if her daughters were going to cry, she had to make sure she could hold back the tears.

"I will try my Llanva, I promise…" Thana said, kind but firm as she pulled away from her husband to thank another friend who had given them yet another bouquet of pashuns. The elder elven male bowed his head as he left the room with their blessing. Thana needed anything to take her mind from the grief, anything to keep herself occupied. "We are blessed to have such friends. They care much for us" Thana spoke, but she was wrung out, tired, emotionally drained from all the tears she had shed as she rested her head on his chest again, his heartbeat strong and stoic against her ear. It was in moments like this when she honoured him greatly. The Arealia pair had courted young, Llanva falling in love with Thana the moment he'd laid eyes on her. Their courtship was fruitful, colourful and calm in the months of spring, by summer they had mated and were bound together for life. This tradition of courtship meant much to all sons of the Earth but especially for elves; they were misogynous; bound to one partner for eternity, honouring one soul until the end of time. Thana knew he honoured her, she could tell by the way he held her especially now, when her resolve was weak, and her heart sagged with mournfulness.

"We are most fortunate my Thana. Now I will speak with Bamba. We risk her falling ill too and for the love I bear the gods I will not let that happen…" his golden eyes almost speaking to her with their kind amber depths as he picked up her lips in a tender kiss, hand under her jaw. Thana closed her eyes, peace coming immediately with his touch and love to nourish her as she let him go, knowing he could be the only one to bring their daughter out of her saddened state. Without his comforting presence she felt the grief take over again as having taken the latest bunch of pashuns to find a vase and water for them, her eyes warmed with tears and she cried, cried for the death of her son. The sense of loss never leaving her.

Bamba had ceased her latest bout of choked sobs as she just rested her head on her brother's chest, heartbeat non-existent, never wanting to leave him. She smoothed a stray lock of his blonde hair behind his pointed ear as she whispered softly, lacing her fingers through his.

"Berthka…my dear Berthka, my brother…I never got the chance to tell you how much I loved you. You were always so thoughtful and kind to me…Come back…" Bamba's voice a hoarse whisper as her chest hiccupped quietly with her crying, feeling the cold skin of his hand against hers and knew there was no life in him, his soul had united with the gods, his body was going back to the Earth. It was a natural phenomenon when sons of the Earth died, elves as their bodies turned to dust, returning to the Earth of which they were born. That was why she wanted to stay with him, until his physical body was no more, then she would never see him again. "Come back…" her voice choked with sadness as endless flows of pearly tears trickled down her cheeks and over her chin. She knew she had been mourning her brother for the best part of a week and admitted she was hungry and could hardly keep awake, beautiful face usually full of light and life was pale and drained of colour, rings under her eyes as she hadn't slept in almost seven days. Elves could go without sleep for the best part of five days but now she was starting to tire but she refused to leave him; she would not abandon her brother. A gentle knock sounded at the door as Bamba refused to answer so her father pushed Berthka's door aside gently and stepped into the room, respecting his daughter's thoughts and feelings as he neared her, a cup of pyre tea in his hands, her favourite elven brew. She ignored him, knowing he was there but stared at her brother's face in silence, kneeling by his side, basking in his presence for what would be the last time.

"My dear Bamba, please you must have something. Me and your mother are very concerned for you. Even one mug of pyre tea will help…Please Bamba if not for your mother then for me…" Llanva soothed, her father's voice like a healing chime in her head as he didn't realise how her state had worsened until she turned to face to look at him as his heart almost broke in two. He absorbed the sadness in her face, the ashen colour of her skin, golden eyes dull and almost void of colour, her features emulating her anguish. He feared for his daughter's health, that she would fall ill too if she wallowed in her sadness, not taking care of herself. The elder Arealia approached her and knelt by her side offering her the cup, eyes full of concern and thoughtfulness as Bamba smelt the aromas of pyre leaves from the cup and admitted they were enticing as she envisaged the heavenly tea soothing her sore throat, warming through her chest. "Please Bamba…Darling Bamba your mother and I are worried about you. You devote yourself to your brother and we honour you for that, but your condition is worsening Bamba. You must look after yourself…It will help I promise…" Llanva encouraged as Bamba gingerly took the cup from his hands and placed rim to her lips, feeling the hot tea soothing and calming, healing a fraction of the pain, the kick of pyre leaves lifting her heart for a moment. She turned her tear stained face to him, and it broke his heart to see his daughter an emotional wreck, colour drained face staring back at him, like all the happiness had been sapped from her and left her hollow. In the end Bamba was grateful for a loving pair of arms to hold her as she collapsed against her father's chest, the tears starting again as he cradled her against him, providing all the loving support he could, not wanting his lily flower, his Bamba to be so pained.

"I should have been there for him!" Bamba cried, golden eyes blotchy with water as she looked imploringly at him, heart wrenching in despair. "I failed to attend him in his sickness and now he's gone. We'll never see him again. My poor Berthka…I just want him back!" Bamba wailed as he wrapped his arms tighter around her, rocking her against his chest as the lulling motion soothed some of the pain but not much.

"Hush my Bamba, my dear Bamba…Please don't cry…My Bamba there was nothing you could have done. The alchemists carried out their duty admirably. There was little chance of saving him…His illness had developed too much for their cures. He loved you dearly Bamba and his soul will always be with us…He will always remain your noble, kind-hearted brother and I'm sorry you had to find out like this…Her majesty told you didn't she…?" Llanva's gentle voice drying her tears a little as she nodded, biting her bottom lip trying to cease her crying for a while. She clung to him, her father the source of many things to her but there seemed not to be a more comforting soul on Earth than the heir of Arealia. Llanva was known throughout Bethmoora as being a wise and stoic adviser to the prince but also possessed the warmest of hearts. Bamba was blessed to have him for a father and she was never shy in telling him.

"Yes…Yes, she did" Bamba said weakly as she was too wrung out with emotion to say anymore so her father spoke for her, running a soft hand down the back of her head.

"Darling Bamba, please come with me. Me and your mother are worried sick about you, and you have not been caring for yourself. You may not feel much like eating but your mother is making a Gathkal broth. You must think about eating my Bamba, it may put some colour back into your cheeks and sleep will do you good…" her father wanting her to look after herself, not lose herself in mourning and for her condition to ebb away. Bamba was too tired to argue, head lowering, golden eyes flickering closed from tiredness and silky hair a touch matted from the lack of attentiveness to her appearance. She nodded timidly but that was all he wanted from her, just so he could put an arm around her so he and her mother could give her the loving attention she needed. They would get through this grief, as a family, together. Bamba was the life and soul of the Arealia name and brought joy to all around her but right now she felt as if all the joy in the world had been drained, leaving nothing but sadness. She would recover from her grief, but this would take many months for her troubled mind to heal. Bamba couldn't bear to look back at the deathly still form of her brother as doing so may start the tears again. She had been crying so much over the past few days her head rang with pain and she needed to cease shedding tears, even if it was just for a day. "We're here for you my Bamba, always…" he father purred softly as Llanva supported her to her feet and with a comforting, strong arm around her shoulder leading his daughter from the room where the dead form of his son lay, relieved she had accepted his advice. The head of the Arealia family needed to be the strongest of all, his heart weighed down with sadness from the death of his heir but he needed to stand tall and firm, just like the most powerful tree in the forest so they could be supported by him. He was the roots that held his family together and he had to find that patience and understanding within him, so they could all come to terms with their grief. He aided her down the stairs with all the gentleness he could, knowing she was fragile, and her emotions were raw. Never in her life was she more vulnerable. She just buried her face in his chest, expressionless and worn out as she leaned on her father for support, just about to step into the living chamber when an important knock sounded at the door.

Thana had been stewing the broth over a cheery fire she had blazing in the hearth when an important knock sounded outside the porch. Expecting another bouquet of pashuns flowers she sighed and prepared to welcome another family friend as she dusted down her elegant green robes and wearily wondered to the front door. She heard the rain pouring down from outside, the gods of the sky deciding to hydrate the land and fill the rivers as she opened the door but her heart leapt, brilliant golden eyes reflecting shock as the prince and princess stood before her, the princess adored in a pastel blue dress with a golden belt while the prince wore his customary black tunic and leggings, red sash tied around his waist. The royals must have been caught in the rain as water dripped from their locks of long white blonde hair, her dress damp while droplets flecked his tunic. They had sought no shelter from the rain as they had made their way to the Arealia estate. Rain was another one of Earth's natural gifts, hydrating the land, aiding the growth of all around them, an important natural source for their survival. Therefore, they basked in it, letting it purify their skin, revitalise their spirits. For a moment Thana couldn't place her words before she bowed low, hand on heart welcoming them into their home as she frantically tried to tidy the place. She knew they were close to royalty with her husband's position at court, but it never occurred to her they would visit them personally to pay their respects. The princess looked around the lavish space, the Arealia estate as impressive as she remembered, the tree which the main structure had been hollowed from still spacious and strong to this day. Thana tried to banish her sadness and instantly attend to their needs.

"Your majesties, you do us a great honour by visiting us in our time of sadness. You are both most kind. We are indebted to you both" Thana said, in awe of their presence as she had only been before royalty a few times but each time she saw the royal elfin pair they both fascinated her. She knew of their link and how their minds had been bound together from birth. A rare phenomenon even for the magical races. A soft expression mingled in the princess' golden eyes brimming with sympathy as she touched a hand to her shoulder, ushering her into a chair, not wanting her to go through more strain and worry.

"The loss of an Arealia is most tragic news. I am deeply sorry for your loss…" Nuala soothed as Thana wanted to give her lord eye contact but, in the end, just placed her head in her heads, eyes glassy with tears.

"The death of the only son of Arealia is most grave. The crown stands with your family at this troubled time. If you need anything you have but to ask mistress Thana" Nuada spoke, an air of calm about his voice that Nuala had not heard in a long time as he too stood by her side, a strong hand coming to rest on her shoulder.

"Your majesties I'm indebted to both of you…I don't know what to say…" Thana trembled slightly as before she could say anything else, her husband stepped into the living chamber, the frail form of Bamba huddled against him as seeing Bamba before her Thana jumped to her feet immediately, rushing to her side, trying to decipher her condition, running a hand over her forehead, brow furrowing in concern. "How is she?" Thana asked as Bamba had not spoken a word since her father had been comforting her.

"She needs to rest and conserve her strength. Can you make sure she eats something only if it is a little dear Thana? I am concerned for her health" Llanva's voice serious, making sure she had enough strength to stand as the sight that greeted the royal elven pair shocked them. That flower like girl normally so full of life and light was worn out and placid. Llanva immediately spied the two royals behind his wife and bowed low, hand on heart, honoured that they would grace his home with their presence again. It had been a while since the Arealia's had hosted royalty, the last engagement being a spectacular celebration of the spring festivities but today was a sombre occasion. "You honour us with your presence sires. May I offer you something, anything at all. You are welcome here always" Llanva spoke, standing to his full height, offering the customary Arealia hospitality as his eyes shimmered with what life they could in these sad times as Nuala shook her head, beautiful face engaging his with all the kindness and warmth she could offer.

"Thank you for your hospitality master Llanva but we come only to pay our respects to master Berthka. We are aware Bamba needs rest and will not deprive her of it. She looks exhausted but may we speak with her alone?" Nuala asked, understanding if the young woman could not comply as she struggled to stand on her own two feet and was still torn apart by the sudden death of her brother.

"Of course, we understand if she is unwell. This is a saddening time for you all. Perhaps another time…" Nuada proposed, standing also to his full height, matching the elder Arealia's posture like for like, knowing he was a powering warrior in his own right and demanded respect. Llanva was about to speak assuming she wouldn't but she got her words out, frail at first but they came as she managed a bow, hand on heart.

"Of course, your majesties. I am at your service always" Bamba said with all the strength she could muster as Thana eyed her husband with a worried expression, knowing Bamba needed her rest before Llanva dismissed the matter letting their daughter take a private moment with the prince and princess. Llanva was surprised at his daughter's obedience even through her tiredness and emotional state but it made him proud of her, proud she was of his blood.

They could be just the respite she needed.

In a small chamber adjacent to the living chamber Bamba stood before the royal pair before apologising with all her heart for deserting them that summers morning a week ago. She tried to justify her actions to them but before she had time to go into the details, the princess strode up to her and pulled her into an embrace, an embrace so caring and warm that Bamba lost herself in it for a moment. She was honoured that they cared for her so much. Yes, they were her leaders and she would serve them until the end of time, always loyal and true but they were also her friends, the prince more recently so but he saw fit to comfort her just as much as his sister. She stroked a hand up and down her back, heart almost bleeding at her state as she saw what the young Arealia woman had been through and wanted to comfort her as much as she could.

"Dearest Bamba we will always be here for you…" Nuala hummed with a voice like silk against the crown of her head as Bamba just clung onto her, not wanting to let go, eyes screwed shut to push away more tears that threatened to come to the surface as the prince stepped to her side, expression solemn but posture always strong as he slipped a warm hand onto her shoulder. "I'm sorry you found out like this Bamba. Your family's loss is ours too. Berthka was a noble warrior, a soldier of Bethmoora and shall be honoured always. When court next meets, we will give your family our blessing. This is a time of hardship for you dear Bamba and me and my brother will be by your side whatever you should need" Nuala comforted, flicking her golden gaze to her brother to affirm he supported her as he nodded, the prince taking her in his arms for an embrace of his own. Her heart lifted a little as she heard her lord's heart, powerful and rhythmic against her ear, the sound soothing her slightly. She looked up from his armoured chest, connecting her golden eyes with his then gave her attention to them both, pouring her soul onto them.

"Sires you honour my family and me with your kindness. It means the world to me…but I can't leave him…I can't…" Bamba's voice a mere tremble as the prince tried to snap her from her torpor, the seriousness of her condition making him worry. She had neglected herself in service to the mourning of her brother as he just wanted her and her family to be well again.

"Listen to me Bamba. Your mother and father are both concerned for you and we are as well. You must rest and recover; take all the sustenance they offer you and care for yourself. You give so much to others Bamba. Sometimes I fear our people take you for granted" the prince told the truth, handsome bark chipped, lined face engaging with her as she squeezed him a little tighter as thought holding him was injecting her with strength. The weight was nothing on him, like a soft, sweet flower trying to crush a python. She let her breath out slowly as he held her close, the only friend he had, the only being that seemed to understand him. "Please Bamba, if not for your parents then for us. You look exhausted" the prince said, encouraging her to accept her parents love as he placed a hand on her cheek, her skin silky soft.

"My brother is right dear Bamba. We will pay our respects to your dear brother, but you must return yourself back to health. We will be with you through this troubled time Bamba…never forget that. Our dearest friend" Nuala smiled as she shared another embrace with her before Bamba realised the royal pair were right. She was going to make herself ill if she carried on like this and would surely weaken with each day if she refused nutrition anymore. The process of grief was going to be difficult, but she had friends now, not just the other children of the Earth and all of nature's friends but the two beings who had cared more for her than anyone. Since she was a small girl, she had grown up around them and the king, had fond memories of Nuala picking her first berry and Nuada holding his first weapon, his first sparring session. They were all memories she held close to her, but she looked at them before her now, kindness and strength standing side by side as she knew how much they had grown, how much they'd given to her people and continued to give. She owed them everything.

"Your majesties, you have brought me more comfort and respite than I could ever hope for and I hope in time my heart will be able to accept my brother's passing. Thank you…" Bamba tried to smile weakly but she meant everything, expressing her gratitude as she bowed before them, hand on heart before Nuala draped a strong arm around her shoulder, ushering her gently from the room.

"Thanking us will not be necessary dearest Bamba. We just wish to see you and your family well again. Now your brother…" Nuala said with all the gentleness she could as she sighed, not wanting to bring the tears to the surface again. "Will you take us to him?" She asked warily, not wanting to snap any fragile emotions that could be wrestling inside her but Bamba nodded, the prince following behind the two elven women with his noble step, power radiating from every movement. Without another word Bamba led the princess to her brother's room with the prince in respectful step behind. She couldn't look on the eternal sleeping form of her brother and not cry as the tears started again, Nuala kneeling by his bedside, sending her prayers to the gods for him. The prince was her friend and seeing her upset, in this state of grief made his heart pang with sympathy for her. He was always able to keep his emotions in check, but he too felt a sense of loss, for his kingdom, her family and for her. He gathered her in his arms as she buried her face against the dark warmth of his chest, sobbing bitterly. He offered her all the comfort he could, running a hand down her back but he let her cry. Better to get all the feelings out than leaving them to fester and rot in the dark. After a few moments when her tears had ceased for a time, he released her and stepped to his bedside, kneeling beside him. He would honour him the way any respectable warrior of the Earth would. Laying a hand on his forehead, two creatures of the Earth forming a bond even through the living and the dead. Had Berthka lived to his full potential, Nuada saw him as his equal in combat and would have been a rare sight to behold. Nuala offered comfort to her friend, cradling her in a protective embrace as the prince sent his own blessings to the gods to watch over him. Bamba stayed by their side, never wavering in her duty to her family, but the more she saw his body as he turned to dust, the more it wounded her. The night was long and burdened with sadness as after paying their respects the royal pair bid her farewell for the evening, each giving her a strong embrace, telling her to call to them if she needed help or even just a friendly face. Bamba appreciated the gesture so much as she bowed low until they departed. On her father's orders she ate a little bowl of broth, but her stomach was churning, and she wasn't hungry. However, her body was grateful as it cried out for rest, the young elven woman falling asleep, the second her head touched the pillow. It would take her many months to start to recover from her grief, but she would heal a little more with each day until she could step out into the world again. Her mind and body would heal but her soul was damaged, hurt by the departing of her brother and she wondered if it would ever fully recover. Bamba slept soundly, even through the lashing rain pouring down. The sound of the storm outside aiding in a restful night's sleep; another natural phenomenon, or the gods having a disagreement.


	9. Elf and Troll

**Chapter 8: Elf and Troll **

**4 Months Later**

Bamba took a stroll on her favourite hill side, walking towards the tree which meant much to her. Autumn was upon the Earth and as much as Bamba loved the blissful summer months with everything lush, pure and green she adored the colours in the turning of the seasons, leaves falling from the trees in a hue of red, brown and orange. The morning was early, and the air was fresh, warm breezes rustling the grass under her feet as she picked up the hem of her blue gown so as not to trip over it. The scent of damp leaves reached her senses as she closed her eyes, letting nature's balm and presence fill her, clear her heart and mind as she walked the grassland littered with scattered with leaves up to the glorious form of Aiglin, the father tree, the tree that bound all living creatures, all sons of the Earth, its trunk spiralling and twisting towards the sky as all manner of leaves and plants grew from every crack and crevasse of its bark. Flowers bloomed and creepers twined around each branch interlocking with the hanging moss around it, a sea of life, the miracle of creation at the dawn of the Earth. Aiglin watched over the Earth and it protected the sons and daughters of this world and all who were connected to it. The dove like Bamba reached the brow of the hill, surveying the beauty of her surroundings, catching her breath from the climb. Golden eyes engaging with all around her. She inhaled deeply, letting the pure air fill her lungs and the sweet autumn wind catch her long white blonde hair. The youngest daughter of Arealia had recovered from the long months of sadness, having built up her strength with plenty of her mother's home cooking and rest she had gathered enough strength to face the world again, not wanting to miss the turn of the season for anything. Still as the soft breeze tousled her hair, golden eyes glassy with water as she thought on her brother, the memory of when they had wondered the Earth together, walking the forests too much for her to bare as she placed a hand to her eyes, biting her bottom lip as the tears came. They fell freely expressing she was still in pain, still worn down from the trial of grief. Bamba hoped the presence of the father tree would soothe her as she placed a bawled fist to her mouth, inhaling deeply trying to stem the flow of tears and calm her breathing. After a moment she managed to curb her sadness as she gave Aiglin her full attention, placing a soft hand to its bark, murmuring a blessing as she prayed for the great father tree to give her strength and watch over her people, her family and her leaders.

"Aiglin, help our people…Help them" Bamba pleaded, closing her eyes, letting the voice of Aiglin whisper to her, nourishing her being to its core as she felt the life pulsing through the ground here, especially in this spot, where Aiglin's roots knotted, joined and twisted over and around each other creating a vast network the sons of the Earth could tap into whenever they needed. She felt the power and was at peace here. "If you can hear me, watch over my brother…please aid his restful sleep. He was taken from me and this life too young but at least he is with the gods, with you now…Look after him Aiglin…I beg of you…" She sighed sadly as she looked away from the majestic trunk before her, wanting to cry again but she composed herself. She placed her head and nose to the tree, breathing in the deepest, aromatic scent of damp bark as she let the presence of Aiglin comfort her, restore her. The elf and the father tree stayed connected for the best part of the morning as she spilled her soul onto Aiglin and he listened, the master of Earth always listened.

In the afternoon Bamba wanted to clear her head, still worn out by grief and not her usual self she wondered through a deep glen, every shade of green in full bloom to greet her, autumn having not taken hold of the deepest, lushest parts of the woodlands. Life was at its fullest hear and she basked in the sights and scents around her, anything to take her mind off her brother. She knew other creatures of the Earth roamed these woodlands and she wanted to see them at home, just as much as she was. She was about to continue her walking pace when she stopped dead, a majestic peacock, a male, the feathers on its body blue while its impressive emerald, sapphire and golden train swept the leaf strewn ground. Bamba gave the beautiful creature a berth as she lowered her head, the elegant creature not even noticing her as it strutted past, with all the power and poise an animal could carry as she was mesmerised by the beautiful creature for a moment. The autumnal sun still had warmth in its rays and Bamba basked in the lovely feeling as the afternoon heat captured the glen, soothing her skin, livening her blood. The sun was the life of the Earth and to be in its presence was most wonderful. The peacock having wondered deeper into the forest she descended further into the glen when suddenly her heart leapt in surprise. A troll and a young one of that strode across her path with authority, trampling every living thing under foot, his grey and scaly skin gaining colour showing he was growing into adolescence. Two tusks protruded from either side of his jaw, a sign of pride for trolls. The troll's body was powerful as he growled low in his throat when he saw the elven woman before him, wondering what she was doing in his forest. Bamba wanted to approach him, knowing all children of the Earth were connected and he would surely welcome her, but trolls were still dangerous creatures. Get on the wrong side of one and it would be the last mistake you could ever make. Bamba tried to approach him, hand on heart, respecting what he called his territory, treading carefully as the troll growled at her, baring his jagged teeth. Bamba took a hasty step back, not turning away from the powerful creature, but giving him eye contact, golden eyes connecting with black, his eyes like deep holes. Bamba tried again to make a friendly gesture towards the creature but he ended up having enough of the young elf getting in his way as he swiped viciously at her, Bamba just managing to dodge out of the way of his great swinging fist as she fell on her back, inching away from him. Having not had a comfortable landing, base of her spine landing on a sharp, jutting root she winced in pain as the troll advanced her, arm raised again to deliver a blow that would surely have scythed the lily flower in two. As Bamba watched him ready his attack, horrified she screwed her eyes shut, bracing for the pain as his fist knocked the life from her but it never came. The troll seethed in rage as it was faced with another elf but this one radiated authority, his presence all too familiar as he spun his spear over in his deadly grip, pointing it at the troll forcing him into retreat. The prince had leapt in front of her, shielding her with his powerful form, puffing his armoured black and crimson chest. Bamba opened her eyes in shock. Why hadn't she been killed by the troll by now and then she realised. The prince stood in front of her, shielding her from the wrath of the creature, seemingly pacifying it but still the troll barked crossly, obviously debating something with him she could not understand. They were speaking in troll.

"_You will not hurt her!" _The prince shouted in the troll tongue as the troll tried to get past him, but his lumbering physique was no match for the fleet footed prince whose spear whirred easily in a metallic network of defence, blocking his every attempt to advance on her. _"I warn you Wink. For the last time. Stand down!" _He commanded fiercely as realising his master's strength was superior the troll suddenly became docile, almost gentle, bowing his head, bulky body standing still. When he knew his friend was calm the prince sheathed his blade and turned to help Bamba to her feet with a strong haul of his arm, the young elven woman brushing down her dress, still a little shaken from the encounter as he had not expected his friend to attack her. Trolls were usually very excepting of elves, but why had he felt threatened by her. "Are you hurt?" Nuada asked concerned as she shook her head, ever grateful he had come to her rescue, not knowing what to say as he had leapt to her defence without a second thought. He took her chin in his hand, engaging with the expression in her eyes as he lowered his hand, shooting an annoyed stare at the troll who shrugged his shoulders. Bamba listened to her leader speak in the ancient troll language with an intense fascination, she wanted to learn. Perhaps he could teach her, after all she was interested in the ancient dialects of Earth and her children. _"You don't attack my friend again Wink. You hear me! Ever!" _Nuada threatened as the troll known as Wink immediately got his master's point as Bamba was amazed how the troll had calmed, was not blind with rage when she had come across him. Wink protested in some low guttural tones but Nuada shot him down with a fearsome stare, the troll knowing when he was beaten, when he could not disobey. The prince had been a loyal companion to him, and he would not anger him, he refused to. _"This is Bamba. She is a friend of mine and is part of our clan. She is most kind. You will treat her with respect, as do I…" _Bamba not understanding what her lord was saying as she engaged him in eye contact, smiling.

"What did you say to him sire?" Bamba asked as Nuada looked at her fondly then shot another menacing stare at Wink who by this point knew his master was angry at him, but trolls were stubborn creatures and found it difficult to apologise.

"I told him you are a friend. He will not hurt you again…I'm sorry Bamba. Wink is usually most friendly…Trust me his appearance is deceiving but he is actually rather welcoming" the prince spoke well of his friend.

"A most plausible friendship. Tell me how did you two meet?" Bamba asked kindly as Nuada told the story about his and troll's many adventures together and how they had become friends, Wink rolling his eyes to the treetops as if he'd heard this story a thousand times. "Most wonderful" She smiled before striding up to the troll knowing he was friendly, her hand extending to grasp his, but the troll looked at her dumfounded, not sure what to do. "Dear Mr Wink, it is lovely to meet you. I'm Bamba…Bamba Arealia…" She introduced herself with her customary kind voice and mellow eyes as she beamed at him. Wink still not sure how to react as she gestured to her hand and the troll's big grey paw. "It's a handshake dear Wink. I'm not sure that is troll custom" She sighed, the prince in awe of how at ease she seemed in his friend's presence when mere moments ago she was terrified, Bamba coaxing the lumbering creature who was still thinking about it. Until finally their hands connected, the troll taking her small white hand in his large grey one, almost crushing her wrist with enthusiasm as he released her, Bamba wringing her wrist slightly as she grinned at him.

_First time Wink shake someone by hand before…Young Bamba friend of masters. Wink sorry…_The troll apologised in a series of low grunts as Bamba placed a hand on his shoulder, the silkiness of her touch lifting, even for a brute like him. Despite Wink's fearsome appearance he was still a child of the Earth like every other troll, ogre, goblin and other fey around him and so understood feelings.

"It is alright dear Wink. You were not to know. Our leader is most wise and strong. You do well to keep him by your side. You two will need each other when it matters most" Bamba soothed as Nuada snapped his golden eyes to her, hand resting on the pommel of his sheathed spear. He never realised how philosophical her young mind to be until now and would never properly heed her words until the truth hit home. They would make sense when the time came.

_Young Bamba girl pretty…_the troll growled as Bamba assumed he was trying to be friendly, but she couldn't understand so the prince translated for her, being fluent in troll.

"He says young Bamba is most beautiful…" the prince flashed a warm smile at her as Bamba gave a bow to the troll, her cheeks taking on a pink hue.

"Mr Wink I am most flattered you think so. Thank you" Bamba giggled as with all seriousness he needed to speak with her as he placed a gloved hand on her shoulder but first, he needed to keep his companion busy.

"_Four more Wink…And don't be late!" _the prince spoke in troll again as Wink almost protested but realised what his master meant before stomping off into the trees without much dexterity, crushing everything underfoot. He lowered his head and sighed, Bamba seeing he was still angered about the troll's audacity to attack her, one of his people no less. It would never happen again, especially to someone as pure as her.

"It was lovely to meet your friend. He is most intriguing" Bamba said with enthusiasm but he did not return the smile as the prince and the young elven girl wondered side by side, exiting the forest and striding along the wide expansive west grassland.

"It is concerning he attacked you. Trolls are quite gentle creatures. You may have spooked him. Perhaps he has never seen you before. Wink is precarious around strangers" the prince told her as Bamba nodded, the elfin pair walking under the warm sun, which despite the change in the season felt like summer, but the colours were changing. Bamba didn't mind. They made the Earth even more beautiful, just another blessing in the great circle of life.

"Perhaps I startled him. Thank you sire for saving me. I thought he was going to hurt me" Bamba spoke, concern evident in her voice as he paused their walking pace, placing both hands on her shoulder, both pairs of golden eyes light and dark meeting in a mutual exchange but she no longer feared his gaze, she treasured it.

"On my life Bamba I will never have anyone harm you. If they seek to it is me, they will have to face. At times I think this world does not deserve you. My father was right about you. You have a great capacity to love and be kind Bamba. Despite its appearance, this world lacks that. You can teach us much Bamba, including me and my sister…You are a wise and beautiful woman who had grown well into our society and I am proud of you Bamba, we are both proud of you…" the prince praised her, his words sending her into stunned silence before he saw it there, that sweet smile that made him at ease with the world and in the political conflicts at court kept him whole.

"You honour me with your words sire, really…" Bamba breathed as she didn't have the courage to look him in the face anymore, not when he'd offered her such kind words. She felt not worthy of them. "I don't deserve your flattery, I have not earnt it…Surely those words are meant for someone else…" Bamba said modestly, unsure of the praise he'd offered her as he took her in his arms, offering her all the support he could. She was going to realise he thought this of her, and his sister and father did also. She was a special soul on this world, and he would not be shy in telling her so. She lost herself in his embrace, stoic and strong as she rested her face in the elegant groove between his shoulder and neck inhaling the scent of his skin, fresh grass combined with pollen and rain, enraptured and lulled by the moment as she surrendered to it. She never thought he would treat her like this, especially after the cruelty he had shown her only a year ago. How life had turned around since then.

"Please be serious Bamba. You of all people know I don't lie. I mean what I say dear Bamba. My sister and I are most fortunate to have your friendship and this world has made you without fault Bamba. You are pure and good, untainted by any malice or misgiving. Keep your kindness and good heart close for I dread to think of someone mistreating you or using it for their own gain. I was wrong Bamba…" the prince sighed knowing he had made a grave mistake misjudging her and as much as it was all mended and they were friends he felt as if his apology had not been heartfelt enough. He wrapped a strong arm around her neck drawing her close. "After all the kindness and forgiveness, you've shown me I know I don't deserve you. I realise I cannot retract what happened or take back the hurtful words I used against you, but I only pray you can accept my wrongdoings. Dear Bamba…" the prince soothed, with a voice as soft as the warm autumn breeze as he placed his hands on her cheeks, looking into her eyes and he saw it there, those golden orbs so full of light and life as they captivated him for moment, made him forget his words. "I am honoured to know you in this life, as your prince but also as your friend. I hope with time you will come to accept me as such…" the softness in his eyes comforting her troubled mind as she knew what he wanted. To drop the unnecessary titles and formalities, just to walk alongside each other as equals, as friends. However, as much as Bamba wanted that she held too much respect and honour for him. Yes, he was her friend, but he was still her leader. He still commanded her, and she owed him respect, not just for the ground he walked on but for what he did for her people. She honoured him and his sister too much.

"Sire of course. You have always been a friend to me, even through the troubled times, even through your uncertainty. I know why you angered at me…" Bamba began but he didn't want her to bring that up. Did not want to be reminded of how he'd treated her, that day when he'd told her to get out of his sight and crushed her mother's pendant under his boot. He'd never forgive himself for what he'd put her through as he silenced her, running a hand through her locks of nectar like hair.

"I was wrong Bamba. Wrong to treat you in that way and wrong to judge you. You have shown me the error of my ways Bamba and I'm sorry…" he apologised again as Bamba, looked up at him endearingly, his dark lips a thin line.

"There is no need to apologise sire. I was always going to forgive you. You have given me more support and understanding than anyone and have helped me as I grew into this world. You helped me see our Earth and how beautiful she is…I have learnt much from you, Nuada and continue to learn…Thank you my friend" Bamba purred softly as his heart jumped against his chest when she said his name, his true name, the name he wanted her to call him by instead of titles.

"I am most glad Bamba. My life and the lives of our people would not be the same without you. You are the light and hope of this world Bamba and one day all the sons of the Earth will see that…" Nuada locked eyes with her, two of Earth's purest creatures basking in each other's company and Bamba admitted of all the friends she had this bond was the most special. She knew he would protect her from anything and was fond of her. She could sense it.

"Thank you my prince…" Bamba coaxed warmly up at him, placing her hands on his chest as he was about to place a deep kiss on her forehead when Wink came crashing through the tree line, bulk shattering the trunk of one of the smaller trees, holding something clutched in his right hand. Showing his pointed teeth in a triumphant grin. Nuada scowled slightly at the interruption but whispered something in her ear causing Bamba to blush scarlet as he strode up to the troll, hands on his hips, glaring at him. Bamba's heart still reeled from the encounter as she was still in a daze with the effect his meaningful words had on her and she was still processing them.

"_Faster than I expected Wink. Most impressive" _the prince complimented his friend, giving him a cajoling punch on the arm and Wink even with his thick skin felt it. He was a powerful warrior, one of the most powerful and even Wink being a sturdy troll was not going to be immune to it.

_Glad I impressed master. Someday I impress Bamba girl too! _Wink shot his dark eyes to her as Bamba knew he was addressing her and nodded kindly, the troll taking his leave of them up the hill, with whatever was in his hand but Bamba knew better than to ask.

"He is most loyal to you. Trolls are also devoted creatures. I can sense that. You two have quite the bond" Bamba admired as she hoped one day her bond with the prince would be as strong as that but perhaps with time, with much time their friendship would develop, as they learnt more about each other.

"Wink is a tireless companion. He has stood by my side for many years since the dawn of time. I will tell you about our accidental meeting. It is quite the tale" the prince quirked a white eyebrow at her as she let out a giggle of delight linking her arm through his, hanging onto his every word.

The afternoon turned to evening as the two friends, the prince and the young elven girl sat side by side under the shade of a magnificent tree, talking the night away until the sky became peppered with stars. The cool haziness of evening making her tired she listened to the soothing nature of his voice before she felt herself slipping into the realms of sleep. At peace with the world and his company she drew herself closer to him as she fell asleep, head rested on his chest. The prince saw no need to wake her, just slipped an arm around her shoulder as he held her, his slow and steady breathing aiding her restful state. He did not need to sleep. The prince had trained himself to go for days at a time without rest, a warrior's training, but he would let her sleep. With all that she'd been through, the poor flower was exhausted. His yellow eyes burnt softly as he gazed out onto the darkening horizon, feeling a sense of calm over him that he hadn't felt in a long time. The milk of Earth's kindness was in his arms and all he would do was keep her safe until the morning dawned. He would not leave her side. He would always treasure her, always be honoured to have her friendship as the evening turned to night. Bamba Arealia, the first true friend besides Wink the prince had, had on this world and he would never let he go. Was blessed to share this world with her.

The Earth showed her beauty through the night as he closed his eyes for a moment, drifting away with the sound of nocturnal life that was abundant with him, feeling a flower fairy nuzzle his hand as he acknowledged her presence, her blue light radiant and calming. The fairy chatted to him, her sing song voice calming to his mind as the flower fairy and the sleeping Bamba kept him company as the cool balm of evening settled over the Earth. Life was perfect.


	10. In the Grip of a Warrior

**Chapter 9: In the Grip of a Warrior**

The elven court was in session and Bamba listened intently, perched next to an elf can Arian in the lowest tier on the left gallery. Women were rare at court and the only visible females there were the friends of the princess and they were not permitted in the stalls. Bamba was the only one who Nuada permitted her to lend her voice to proceedings. She had the foresight and the wise mind to do so, to set an example to all other Bethmoora women present. She kept her eyes focused on her king as he spoke and after a moment flashed her gaze to the prince who was standing beside his father and they locked eyes. Bamba offered a smile which he did not return, just fixed his gaze on her before staring straight ahead of him, eyes perusing the scene of his court, face a mask of stone. Bamba couldn't help but sense a shift in her lord's stance as he seemed pent up, dark eyes clouded over with menace, his usual serial expression more so today. Perhaps there was something bothering him. Well whatever it was Bamba would support him. She was his friend and that was honour enough. The royal elven family were all adorned in robes of gold and crimson, the king's thick crimson cape with a golden trip falling to the ground while Nuala wore an ivory coloured dress, flared with red towards the floor, a golden belt slimming her waist while the prince wore a patterned golden tunic with gauntleted sleeves, the customary red sash tied around his waist with the Bethmoora crest in the centre and knee high black boots.

_Brother, I sense something is troubling you…What is it? _Nuala asked through their link, but he simply ignored her, pushing her words to the back of his mind as he listened to his father, not to her. She tried again, shooting a golden glare at him, fair face fierce. _Brother do not ignore me. I know you can hear me! _Nuala scolded but again he blocked her from his head and she sighed in irritation, Balor sensing that his son and daughter were having another one of their mental arguments again but he would not let it deter him from achieving what he wanted to from the gathering of his court. Nuada just folded his arms in a powerful stance across his chest, heightening his already straight posture as Nuala noticed something; he was armed, his trusted spear present at his side, sheathed but none the less there. She had not seen him with his weapon for quite some time, so to see him armed again struck a nerve into her heart that she tried to banish. She sensed his anger effortlessly using the bond between them, wondering what the cause of his ire was and wanted to prevent anyone from being hurt. When the prince was in a temper someone usually ended up getting on the wrong side of him and no matter the friendship, he had with Bamba the princess knew he could hurt Bamba just as easily, no matter how kind and flower like she was. After today she would find it difficult to leave her side. The meeting dragged into its third hour, about fortifying the goblin strongholds to the East and ogre sanctuaries, particularly examining the interests of the other elven clans. Balor conducted most of the meeting in their mother tongue as Bamba hung on every word, listening to her fellow court members around her, every pair of golden eyes and birthmarked face giving the attention to whoever was speaking, including the prince and princess. The elf next to her named Arian rose from his position next to Bamba, addressing the room with authority and power that demanded respect as he bowed to his leaders before speaking. After several other members of court had spoken the royals took the matters under advisement before calling proceedings to an end. Bamba brushed down her the folds of her ivory gown as the elves in the stall around her dispersed, but she heard raised voices, the prince and his father in a heated discussion of some kind. She wanted to help but refused to interrupt what was most likely family affairs. After a moment the prince turned his back to his father, striding away from him, fair face flushed with anger, hand on the hilt of his weapon frightening her a fraction. Plucking up the courage to approach her friend she straightened the folds of her dress, warm smile etched on her milky face, eyes glimmering with mirth as she was about to speak when he strode past her, not even acknowledging her. Nuala and Balor swept from the room, the elven princess pulling her friend into a hug, whispering something to her before walking quickly to catch up with her father as the elves leaving the chamber bowed to them on either side as they strode past. Shocked at his sudden dismissal of her she tried again but he shot a deadly glare at her, almost plunging a knife into her heart. She kept up with him, golden eyes brimming with concern.

"My lord please I only want to help…" Bamba began but he rounded on her then, voice raised at her as the chamber was now empty, it was just him and her. The prince would release his anger at the nearest living being and unfortunately it was her, friend or not.

"Don't mock me Bamba. You could never understand what I'm going through. No one does…" the prince retaliated as he refused to give her eye contact as he strode with menacing purpose towards the grand doors but she managed to stop him, a soft hand gripping his forearm but he ripped her hand away from him with little effort, seething in silent fury.

"Sire please…I can help you. That's all I've ever wanted to do…Please tell me what's wrong…" Bamba began but knew she shouldn't have pressed her concerns as what happened next made her recoil like a frightened lamb in terror. Even though the elven pair were friends she had no idea he could treat her with any violence, but he was a warrior with a fiery temper and sometimes when that thread snapped, she could do nothing, even with her kindness and gentleness to dispel it. With a flash and before he could change his mind, he snatched the elven woman around the throat, hand crushing her neck like a vice, Bamba crying out in pain as his golden eyes leered dangerously at her. She tried to grapple his arm to loosen the grip he had on her neck, but her strength paled in comparison as the warrior strangled her with little effort as she struggled to breath. "Sire…please…" Bamba choked, her eyes birthing terror for fear he was going to seriously hurt her as he glowered at her, his powerful form shadowing her, making her feel small and insignificant.

"You never lecture me about my feelings Bamba, ever!" the prince snarled, rage blazing through his large golden eyes at her as she felt his grip becoming tighter, the air being cut from her lungs. She felt as if she was going to black out, killed by her leader, the prince who she knew was her friend and she wanted him back. Anger possessing him to become someone else.

"Please…" Bamba rasped in pain but her pleas for clemency weren't enough as he continued to crush her neck as Bamba didn't have the strength to fight him anymore as her arms dropped limp by her sides, eyes flickering closed. She was going to fall unconscious at any moment but thankfully another friend came to her rescue. The princess was returning to the council chamber to find her brother and talk things through when what she saw made her heart spike. Her brother with his hands around her friend's throat. He was going to crush her if she didn't intervene. Immediately she dashed up to him, gripping his arm attempted to pull him off her.

"Brother let go of her! Right now!" Nuala's voice fierce in its command as this only made his grip get tighter, the audacity of his sister to make demands of him heightening his fury, seeing nothing but pure red rage.

"You think you can defy me?! I'm merely showing her what happens when she hasn't the faintest idea of what's occurring here. She will pay for assuming she can comfort me. As will you! You don't know anything!" Nuada seethed as Bamba's eyes flickered, blacking in and out of consciousness as her lungs were about to give out. Nuala tugged on his arm with all her strength, eyes wide, exasperated.

"Brother you're going to kill her! You don't realise what you're doing! Release her or you'll have her blood on your hands!" Nuala fretted, just wanting him to cease his attack on her friend as eventually having the heart to spare her he released her, Bamba gasping for breath as she crumpled to the floor at his booted feet, chest first, eyes burning with tears as Nuala knelt down by her instantly, checking her condition; it wasn't fatal but it wasn't good either. "Bamba, sweet Bamba are you alright?! I'm so sorry…" Nuala soothed as she examined her, Bamba still rasping for breath on the floor, pain flaring across her neck that was indescribable as Nuala stayed crouched at her side, the prince still looking at her with loathing, a look she had never received from him as it crushed her to know he could still be cruel, even to his friends.

"I'm sorry…" Bamba wheezed as she managed to get the words out but Nuala immediately coaxed her to stay on the ground, to let her recover as she ran a hand down her back, the prince's eyes shimmering with fire above them as he loomed.

"Hush Bamba, it's alright. You're going to be alright now…I'll see he regrets hurting you dear Bamba you see if I don't!" Nuala soothed some of the pain away before jumping to her feet glowering at him, standing almost a centimetre away from him eyes flashing dangerously. She was honey like and sweet, but she could be fearsome when she needed to be, to protect her friend, her closest friend. "You had no right to lay your hands on her like that. Brother what on Earth was that for?!" Nuala shouted, exasperated as behind her the wounded form of Bamba had managed to push herself up onto her forearms, still nursing her neck with her hands, lucky not to have broken anything. She would just be badly bruised. The prince squared up to her, not intimidated by her in the least, showing just as much fire as his dark rimmed eyes narrowed into slits at her, puffing out his chest.

"I treat my subjects how I see fit and Bamba lectures me on how I'm feeling. What else did she expect me to do!" Nuada retaliated sharply as Nuala stared at him, exasperated wringing her hands by her sides, shaking her head, blonde hair whisking around her shoulders.

"How about a civilised conversation?!" Nuala suggested, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she knew her brother wouldn't go for her. Attacking her would only hurt himself and as much as he wanted to teach her a lesson for standing up to him, he didn't fancy sharing the pain but still she angered him. "She was only trying to help you, and, in your fury, you've crushed her. Don't you see brother? Bamba cares for you more than anything. You know how kind and loving she is, that she will forgive you, so you took advantage of that. You don't deserve her!" Nuala shot the remark cold and harsh like it needed to be said as Nuada glowered at her before turning his back to her, having enough of the pair of them as he stormed away from her, step powerful as she shouted after him. "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you brother! You apologise to her right now!" Nuala commanded but Nuada was long gone, away from the palace to take the air, away from them. Nuala stood routed to the spot for a moment seething in her own pent up ball of frustration before she rushed back to Bamba who was still on the ground, trying to help her to her feet but she stayed sprawled on the root covered floor, breathing almost back to normal but in copious amounts of discomfort. "Dear Bamba, I'm so sorry, my brother will pay for what he's done to you…I will get you the best medical attention I promise…He doesn't deserve the kindness and goodness you give him. You show him concern and this is what he does to you. He could have killed you Bamba…" Nuala's nectar like voice trailed off at that thought. Had she not stepped in her brother would have suffocated her completely, not being able to see the consequences of his rage until it was too late. "I'll never let him hurt you again Bamba…I promise…" Nuala soothed as she took the young elven woman from the ground, bones like air as she weighed nothing, rushing to the nearest alchemist quarters where she could get her help. It was in times like this she wished she could read her brother but sadly even with the link between them there were twists in his past that even she was unfamiliar with and someday she would have to come to terms with that. Bamba's world faded to black as she fell unconscious in her hold, only hoping she would wake to see the light of another day on glorious Earth again.

Having made almost a full recovery Bamba perched by a fresh water brook in a glen tucked out of the sight of prying eyes, the rocky mouth spewing a small waterfall from its height, green moss coating the stones as she gazed at her reflection in the clear water, listening to the soothing sound of rippling water. Giant green plants hung over her, their majestic leaves sheltering her, while creepers and vines wound around the trees, flowers of pink and blue blooming in every nook and crevasse. She inhaled a fresh breath of clean air into her lungs and sighed. It was a peaceful autumn day, but her recovery had not been an easy one, the alchemists saying she was lucky to be alive, Nuala staying by her side every moment, not leaving her alone for fear of her condition. She was blessed to have a great friend like her as selfless and kind as she was then her mind wondered to her other friend. Of course, she wanted to mend things over between them, but it was complicated, the prince's past consumed with unexpected twists that made him anger, even at his friend. Yes, she was his friend but that did not make him immune to his anger. What shocked her even more was the bruise that had formed around her neck, ugly, blue and black winding its way through and under her beautiful pure skin, Nuala so horrified by the mark of hurt she found it hard to look at. Bamba admitted she was still in pain even two weeks after the incident. She had not heard hide nor hair of the prince since his attack on her and still she wished to mend their bond, wished all to be well again. She sat on the mossy ground, closing her eyes, ignoring the pain for a time, letting the sounds of the Earth send her drifting, making a connection instantly with all around her. She was about to rise to her feet when she realised, she was not alone, as a familiar face appeared in the water above her. Wanting to greet him but still she feared if she said the wrong thing, so she just lowered her head in a gesture of devotion to him. His face reflecting in the stream beside her as he stood above her, dressed in a silken tunic and high black boots, long white blonde hair falling to his middle, the tips of his ears showing beneath. She did not have the courage to look him in the face. He'd taken that away from her, but she wanted more than anything to gain his trust and friendship back. What she didn't realise was she had never lost it. After his rage had subsided, he had thought about his actions, what he had done to her, what he could have done, irreversible damage had his sister not stepped in. He could have killed her. That notion was enough to send a knife through his heart and wanted to apologise to her but did not expect her forgiveness again. His sister was right. He didn't deserve to be friends with a beautiful creature like her, after the ugly animalistic side he revealed to her. It hurt his heart to think she wouldn't forgive him, but he forgot one thing; this was Bamba Arealia and she would always forgive, always be understanding. What she didn't realise was that he was docile, his eyes staring at the water for a time before stepping behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Bamba was appreciative for the gesture but kept her back turned to him, eyes on the tree in front of her. Her voice was a gentle sigh as he could feel her almost trembling underneath his hand. He'd sparked a fear into her that he'd wanted to avoid and seemingly she was still frightened and rightly so. What he had done to her was unforgiveable but all he could was apologise, tell her she was worth more, to have friends who would treat her with love and kindness.

"Sire…How did you find me?" Bamba asked, warmth present in her voice as he stared at her face in the glassy reflection of the brook, the only way he could look at her face for now, hand still rested on her shoulder in a comforting gesture but he knew that was not enough. She closed her eyes, feeling the power of his presence surrounding her, lowering her head almost as if submission, not wanting to be the subject of his ire but the anger had subsided. Through the rage that had clouded over his mind like a red haze he saw violence as the only option towards her and now the mist had cleared away, he realised how he'd treated her, could have ended her life. He did not expect forgiveness as she did not have the courage to make eye contact with him, even the sweet birdsong drifting around the glen could not heal his troubled mind, particularly if he'd lost their friendship, all because he'd lost his head. He replied, his voice as soft as a gelid breeze, Bamba knowing her lord didn't mean any harm.

"You are most fond of this place Bamba. I sensed you would be here" the prince replied, dark eyes looking down at her, but she stayed sat on the ground, almost cowed, hands folded in her lap as she spoke, tone nectar like, still soft with all the kindness in the world as the fragility of the bone beneath his hand worried him. She seemed weaker, worn down, like the goodness she possessed was not enough.

"I am honoured you seek the time to speak with me my lord…" Bamba said warmly as the breeze rustled the leaves of all plants and trees around her, their lush shades of green encasing her in a blanket of emerald, wondering why he hadn't responded and then realised what he was looking at. The bruising on her neck. She'd set about covering it up, not wanting him to see it for he might scold her for her weakness, but he did no such thing. His deep golden eyes shimmering with a rueful expression as remorse weighed heavy on his heart when he saw the bruise winding across the milky skin of her neck, the blue and black marking shaped to his hand. He tried to banish the image from his mind of his vicious grip choking the life out of her, cutting the air from her lungs until she struggled to breath, all the fragility and beauty of a flower no match for the deadly strength of a master fighter. The mark of hurt stunned him for a moment, words lodged in his throat before he attempted an apology and knew it was not enough, especially given the pain he'd caused her. He assumed she would still serve him, be a loyal subject but their friendship would never be. however the youngest Arealia could see the light even in the most dire of circumstances and her heart could do nothing more than forgive him again; she could never hold it against him, not him, the prince who had given her much and who stood at her side.

"Bamba…I didn't realise…" he began, slipping his hand to her neck in a soothing gesture, his fingers trailing the bruising examining the grim details of his actions, horrified at the extent of the damage done to her swan like skin. A bruise like that would take months to heal but the radiant beauty of her face still shone, fair as a rose in bloom, eyes pearly with dew. He sighed, Bamba knowing his golden eyes were still fixed on her but she found the bravery to open her eyes and give the attention to his reflection rippling in the river below her, staring at him knowing he was being sincere, golden eyes swimming with regret, strands of his long white hair whipping across his face in the soft breezes. "Bamba I…" he tried to speak but again words were lodged, and he couldn't say them, dark tinted lips a thin line as he wanted to apologise with all his heart, but it was not that simple. She was the milk of Earth's kindness, the fairest girl who roamed the Earth, always lily like in her purity and he dared to treat her in that way. It made him sick to his stomach that after all the kindness and devotion she'd given to him he could lash out at her, make her feel small. It cut him a little deeper than he'd expected, never thinking he was capable of such hurt to one of his own people. "I don't expect your forgiveness and you every right to turn your back on me after what I did to you. Your friendship is what keeps me whole Bamba and I don't want to lose that but after the way I've treated you I understand if you can't forgive me…I'm sorry Bamba…" his voice as low and comforting as he could make it as Bamba cleared her throat, finding her own source of strength as she offered him a space on the mossy ground beside her. Slightly stunned that she would accept him so soon this close to her he obliged, sitting by her side, crossing his legs as he tried to make eye contact with her but she hid her face under her locks of silky white blonde hair and her mind was already made up. She knew what she had to say. The young elven woman would never hold a grudge, never turn her back on them even if it was the worst thing possible, they had done to her. Yes, her friend, her leader had hurt her, and it crushed her heart to know he could still be cold to her, but she understood why. She had pried into affairs that did not concern her and even at times even she could not take the pain away.

"Sire, your apology means much to me…I'm sorry too…" Bamba confessed, hand on heart as eventually she found the strength to raise her head, neck still stinging with pain as she twisted it slightly to meet his eyes as she grimaced. He just gazed back at her, not expecting that answer. What had she to apologise for? She had done nothing wrong. "I should not have pressed the matter. What was angering you must have been personal to you and I had no right to try and aid a pain I could not understand. You were right…" she sighed solemnly, fair face with its customary Bethmoora birthmark lowering again. "I do not understand, and I realise why you lashed out at me. Sometimes there are troubles that even I cannot grasp but I am here for you my lord and I will be…always…" Bamba managed to turn the corners of her mouth into a smile as that warmed his heart but still, he didn't understand. He had just attacked her! Could have fatally injured her and yet here she was apologising and accepting him into her life again. Her gift to forgive was something that still vexed him, as had he attacked another one of his people like that, they possibly would have turned their back on him, then it made sense. Was she forgiving him purely because he was her leader and she couldn't face becoming disloyal or was her forgiveness real, heartfelt, nothing to do with his title and who he was? He wondered. "Sire?" She questioned again as his silence unnerved her slightly as he just stared out across the lake, golden eyes filled with colour as he focused his gaze ahead of him. Bamba tried to ask him again but her words drifted away when he pulled her close, a strong-arm draping around her shoulders. She didn't fight him, wouldn't resist the attention the powerful elven warrior was showing her as she rested her head on his chest, the rhythmic sound of his heart drumming in her ear. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting the kind gesture warm her from head to toe as she let out a contended sigh, joy spiralling through her chest. After their scuffle she never thought he was going to let her get close to him again and yet here she was, in his arms, in one of her favourite places where she always came to heal her mind. She was honoured he would take the time to find her here. Bamba now lost in the moment closed her eyes, drifting away with the pleasant sounds of nature around her, pollen particles humming in the air as she was in tune with every seed, root and fibre in this heavenly place as well as the depth of his breathing, the gentle rises and falls of his chest making her at ease with him. After a while she spoke but he was disappointed she'd interrupted the moment as he wanted to hold her, the softness of her skin, Earth's natural sounds around them. The purest lily on Earth was his friend and he would never lose her, never take advantage of her kindness again. "Sire are you alright?" Bamba asked, his silence making her worry but he was just contended to sit by her side, the fairest flower in all the world in his embrace and he was concerned if he hurt her again, she would wither away and die. He would never allow his anger to consume him in her presence for her feared if it did so again, he would lash out at her and break his promise. If his ire was invoked, he would rather smash a wall in or throw harsh words at his father rather than hurt her again, just picturing his hands vising around her swan like throat was too much. The pain had already been inflicted and he could never take it back, no matter how much she forgave him.

"You are the milk of Earth's kindness Bamba. You have every right to turn away from me and not look back. Our people love and know kindness yet yours goes beyond that. Why Bamba?" he asked her, the elven prince now paying his attention to her as she looked up, golden eyes still full of their usual mirth, no matter the pain she was in as she was in the presence of her friend, a soft smile lighting up her face as he stroked her rosy cheek with the back of his hand, Bamba's head slipping lower onto his chest. "I hurt you beyond anything Bamba…I don't deserve your forgiveness or the kindness you show me. Your goodness is not fit for a creature like me…" the prince got his words out as much as it wounded him to say them as she sat up in his hold, engaging with a rueful expression in his eyes, knowing the apology was heartful and he truly felt remorse for his actions. She knew this was not some attempt to try and win back her friendship. He was truly sorry, and she could tell by the way he looked at her, not pleading for forgiveness and not expecting it, just expressing his fortune of sharing the same existence with her. _If not a friend, then perhaps an ally…_the prince thought sadly, the thought of him losing her friendship making fresh wounds appear underneath the surface. _I don't expect her forgiveness and why should I? My sister was right…I don't deserve her…_he recalled her words with regret and knew it was true. He didn't deserve one drop of her kindness, but she would offer it as that's who she was; her goodness allowed her too.

"Sire don't talk like that…" Bamba exhaled deeply as she sat tall, posture feline like as she could tell he was pained, more so than the original cause of his anger that had spurred him to attack her. The thought he could lose her as a friend. "I assumed too much and you had every right to be angry with me. I only wanted to help…" she soothed, voice consumed with warmth as he took her chin in his right hand and lifted her face, eyes glancing down at her neck, her bruises meeting his eyes with distain. He shuddered to think what would have happened if his sister had not intervened. She would most probably be dead, and he would have lost the one source of happiness he'd ever had, despite the kindness of his sister and father in their younger days but not like this.

"Not at the expense of your life Bamba. Don't you see Bamba?!" he fretted, dark rimmed eyes birthing a worried expression she had never seen before. "I could have killed you and my sister knows that. She saved your life. I would have killed you Bamba, the only friend I've ever had all because you were trying to help…I…" he breathed out softly as he hooked an arm around her lower back, placing his dark lips to the crown of her head, murmuring under her hairline. "I don't deserve you. No one on this world does. No matter how pure their intentions are. This world will never realise how blessed it is to have created you and there are souls like me that take advantage of that. You deserve so much more Bamba…more friendship than I could ever offer you. I'm willing to accept your decision and I only hope in time you can speak well of me again…" the elder elf's words trailed off, the trickling of the water taking over as she stayed by his side, but not just out of loyalty but of friendship. He talked wrong about himself and was one of the kindest beings she'd ever met. Despite his cold and firm exterior, a warrior's armour, there was a soft underside that felt and had empathy. She just needed to bring that to the surface more often. She placed a hand on his chest, looking endearingly up at him, beautiful face baring the usual elven intricate bark like markings etched into her skin as he waited with bated breath for her words, but his heart leapt. Maybe he had heard wrong.

"Sire that is simply not true. Yes, I admit you hurt me, but I could never turn my back on you. I won't. You mean too much to me and have done much for our people. I would not be the strong woman I am today were it not for you. All you and your sister have done for me…It means the world to me…You mean much to me my lord and that will never change…I promise" Bamba replied, lily white chest rising and falling with her relaxed breathing completely at ease with him as he stroked a hand down the side of her head, not knowing what to say for a moment until she said it for him, voice warm and inviting. "I forgive you…my lord I would never turn my back on you. The events of the past can be mended, and I'll always be true to you. I am your friend always Nuada and I will always remain so…" Bamba smiled her customary warm smile, as the sound of his name in her gentle voice made his heart lift, gazing at his friend his dark eyes attentive to her. "You will always have a friend in this world sire…Always remember that…" Bamba purred softly as she snuggled her face against his chest, as he saw no need for words, now she'd accepted his apology but still he revelled in her forgiveness, how it seemed to touch his heart, how she wanted to remain his friend. He would never take advantage of her kindness again, or at least he hoped he wouldn't. As warm sunshine began to envelope the glen Bamba just basked in his company, glad all was mended but inside she could sense he was still troubled. She just let the minutes tick by with his arms around her and revelled in the company of her friend, her lord that meant much to her. However, as she grew as an elf of Bethmoora, a daughter of the Earth and life for the moment was perfect but in the coming centuries it would take a turn for the worst.


	11. Into the Furnace

**Chapter 10: Into the Furnace **

All children of the Earth came in a variety of different species such as elf, goblin, troll, ogre, fairy and imps. They all roamed the Earth peacefully, working and living together in paradise and harmony, at one with nature since the dawn of time. The trolls dwelling in their lush forests and craggy mountains, the goblin's working day and night in their workshops, fashioning magical ores and other supernatural steels for the crown and other needs, the ogres roaming the vast green grass lands, creating colonies. Fairies lived all over the Earth in hollows, flowers and different varieties of blossom with imps scurrying along the ground, living off the riches of the Earth. Each species had a unique quality and character, their own traditions in society and culture but they all existed at children of the Earth and so if the goblins were in need of more supplies or the troll's needed to expand their clans it was necessary for other races to pitch in, the elven crown however ruling over all sons and daughters of the Earth. It was the royal clan of the Bethmoora elves main responsibility to watch over all the sons and daughters of the Earth, to make sure they were protected and to deal with their affairs at court. Bamba had never been more excited as she and the princess strode arm in arm through the impressive goblin smitheries, large work benches and racks displaying all kinds of tools of shaping, moulding and crafting magical Earth ore. She pulled Nuala to one side as she was fascinated by the goblin nearest her who was crafting a pendant which looked intricate, the royal crest beginning to take shape in the metal. Bamba could have watched the goblin at work all day, captivated by how hard these creatures worked and the skills they possessed before Nuala pulled her away in a friendly gesture saying there was much more to see. After things had been mended between her friend and brother the princess had vowed to show Bamba some parts of their kingdom she was unaware of although she knew of the rift existing between brother and sister at present. Nuala had still not forgiven her brother for his ruthless attack on her friend and even though Bamba had forgiven him and their bond was mended, the friendship between the royal siblings had been severed. Nuala was not all forgiving, not like Bamba. She knew how to forgive and forget but only when it was owed, and she would only forgive him when he apologised personally to her for the attack on her dear friend.

"Your highness this is just beautiful, look at this one" Bamba pointed out as she slipped her arm away from her to rush over to the nearest work bench where a goblin was rummaging underneath for another set of tools. "I recognise the design." Bamba examined the piece closely as she knew not to touch it. It would scold her skin as the metallic ore was being melded from molten, the orangey glow still present meaning the ore was still in its liquid state.

"Oh yes I am fond of this one also" Nuala beamed as she strode over to the work bench before greeting the goblin by name. "Morning Ogrun, how is the crafting of my friend's gift coming along?" she asked as the stocky goblin named Orgun, heaved a heavy looking pair of tongs onto the work top and a hammer before giving a low bow.

"Princess, how gracious of you to visit our working sanctuary. Your highness does us a great service in bein' here" the goblin harped in his gruff voice before turning his attention to her question, setting his tools up for the next phase of creation. The smithery was a heated place, with tools and metallic implements clattering and clanking on metallic substances "BIM, BAM, BIM, BAM!" as goblins had a knack for shaping, creating and imbuing Earth's natural ores with magical properties. No other races could achieve it. Only with a goblin's touch could a metal reveal its true potential. The heat which rose up from the furnaces around her, flames and molten ore being streamed and stoked around the workshop made her wish she'd have worn something lighter as she was getting rather warm in her thick, long sleeved crimson dress. There was so much going on Bamba didn't know where to look, the tiers of work benches going back into the dark reaches of the complex structure for miles as the amount of work that was going on made her head giddy. "Your highness has nothin' to worry about. The gift for your father will be ready in a fortnight. Just got to add the last flourishes. Can't rush these things you know" the goblin told her, Bamba fascinated by the creature as he returned to his work, picking up the hammer and knew how to control it, every swing and slam hitting the ore with purpose and precision.

"Thank you so much Ogrun. As my father's personal blacksmith, I expect nothing else. Keep up the good work" Nuala smiled as every time he saw that lovely face, it gave him will to carry on, with the heat and toil especially since the work he was doing was personally for his king and it had to be perfect, had to be fit for the king of Earth.

"Good day Mr Orgun" Bamba said sweetly as the goblin stopped his hammering for a moment to gaze at her, transfixed for a moment, obviously one of the princesses' friends as the royal elf slipped an arm through hers and lead her away. "Quite the team you have here!" Bamba smiled happily as Nuala nudged her playfully, her golden eyes beaming warmly at her.

"Goblins are the most tireless and loyal workers and they love a good song or two. Perhaps you could sing a few songs for them Bamba one day. It spurs them on in their work" Nuala suggested as Bamba nodded, always happy to perform, particularly for such hard-working creatures, creatures she had a strong bond with.

"I'd love to your highness. I would be most thrilled" Bamba relayed her enthusiasm as Nuala was about to show her the impressive heart of the smithery when something caught her eye and she rushed over to it, gazing at it with fascination. Nuala slightly shocked decided to see what her friend was so interested in and saw it, eyes widening in surprise. Another of the king's head blacksmiths was working on a project but it was unbeknownst to her, so she just stared at the object, taking shape before her eyes. The goblin acknowledged the presence of the princess before him with a bow of his head as he moulded the liquid ore into a recognisable shape. _A locket…_Bamba thought, admiring the craftsmanship going into such a beautiful piece as the Celtic patterns were beginning to take shape, intricate, being melded with care. Nuala's voice sounded above him, but the goblin kept his concentration as he couldn't afford to let the molten ore cool down when he was shaping it, Bamba watching how goblin's hands shaped the metal and was intrigued, golden eyes expressing deep interest.

"What is this you are working on Gibran?" Nuala asked voice still containing that sweetness, but she was curious as she only knew one other person who had permission to use the king's personal smiths, but she couldn't understand why.

"For his highness, your brother…" the goblin called Gibran replied, tone short as his swamp green face was a mask of focus, hands precisely working the metal to shape. "He commissioned me personally for this piece. I have orders from him that it is to be a gift, for someone who means much to him…" the goblin recited the words of the prince as he remembered the command well as at this Bamba's heart leapt but with all her humility she did not want to assume. _Could this be for me…? _Bamba thought in wonderment as she tried to lean closer to get a glimpse of the locket before Nuala nodded stiffly to the goblin, taking Bamba gently by the arm, face flushed with colour.

"That will be all Gibran, thank you…" Nuala said, her tone clipped and slightly annoyed as she led Bamba away from the work bench and sighed, shaking her head.

"Sire I'm sorry" Bamba apologised, face lowered, golden gaze to the floor as Nuala smiled warmly at her, patting her arm as she lead her into the heart of the smithery, Bamba wanting to look back to see the finishing labour of Gibran's work but Nuala had steered her away from it.

"You needn't apologise dearest Bamba. My brother has some nerve. I'm already furious with him already…You know why Bamba don't you?" Nuala asked as Bamba nodded, didn't want to admit there was still tension between the two, but it was there, like a wall of fire burning between them that she wanted to douse so the two could get close again.

"Your brother and I have mended things over your highness. I am still pained by his actions but it he cares for me. He did not leave my side all yesterday. He truly feels remorse and regret for how he's treated me. All is well sire I promise" Bamba tried to soothe her friend's rising ire but Nuala got her words out first, willowy, barked etched face a mask of seriousness.

"Oh, and so my brother thinks a simple gift like that will earn your forgiveness. You must understand Bamba. Rifts like this take time to heal. You may have forgiven him now but you are still hurt and your body and mind will not be the same for a while…I should have been with you too…" Nuala sighed as her anger melted away, gripping her arm tighter, golden eyes meeting with hers as the two female elves walked slowly through the impressive welding store but Bamba paid attention to her friend, to her leader.

"That gift was for me…" Bamba spoke, shock evident in her voice as Nuala nodded, eyes glassing over with concern. She pressed a hand to her heart, honoured that her leader would think of her in this way.

"Of course, dear Bamba. You my brother's friend too. He treasures you very much, but please Bamba be careful. I cannot stand the sight of you being hurt again. Last time was too much" Nuala said sadly as Bamba pulled her friend into an embrace, the princess just gazing at the bruising on her neck forlornly as she grimaced, knowing her friend would have been dead had she not happened to retrace her steps back to the council chambers that morning.

"Your highness please don't worry about me…I'm fine" Bamba smiled trying to reassure her but Nuala shook her head, long white blonde hair falling over her pointed ears, tears welling up in her eyes as she pulled back from to gaze at her, soft hands placing on her shoulders.

"Dear Bamba, I say these things because I care about you. You are my closest friend Bamba and I won't let anything happen to you again. My brother has to answer for what he has done whether you are his friend now or not" Nuala pleaded with her, looking into her amber eyes as if warning her to stay on her guard. She breathed out slowly, expression on her willowy face "Bamba, you mean much to my brother…I know that, but please be careful. He can turn on even the closest people to him and trust me I know…" Nuala revealed the truth as reluctantly she lifted the long sleeve of her black and red dress to reveal a red mark on her arm, not doubt where it had been vigorously gripped and twisted. Bamba grimaced at the mark of hurt as she realised who was responsible. "He is capable of violence even to that of his closest advisors and I won't have him putting his hands on you again. If he has apologised to you Bamba, I see why you would forgive him but always be wary…Please for me…" Nuala asked, concern permeating her voice as Bamba nodded, knowing her leader had a temperamental streak and when it snapped he would go for the throat.

"I promise sire…I shall be careful, but your brother has offered me his most heartfelt apologies and I believe them to be most sincere. However, I shall remain on my guard…always" Bamba reassured her as Nuala pulled her into a firm embrace as, the young elven woman wrapped her arms around her, always feeling comforted by her presence, a pleasant warmth spiralling through her chest as they pulled apart after a moment. Nuala slipped an arm through hers again and the elven pair strode through the heart of the goblin workspace, Bamba in awe of the space around her, orange glows emitting from every furnace they walked past as she felt as if mass construction going on. However, it was just the sheer demand of the smiths from other species for fortification of their lands, ogres and trolls particularly pushing for the creation of ore. This happened to be a busy time for the goblin workers as Nuala introduced her to some of her father's other personal smiths, ore being created for all kinds of purposes as Bamba immersed herself in the afternoon and found herself after a while getting used to the heat. She saw everything being made from weapons for combat, elven lances, swords and bows, to jewellery for royalty and other stately figures of the Bethmoora clan. Nuala pulled her gently over to where another goblin was working intently as he'd created a main body of the metallic work but now was moulding and shaping natural blue and emerald stones to fit into the intricate piece.

"Afternoon master Jaxal, I wanted to show my friend this" Nuala beamed as the goblin saw the princess examining the work on his bench and gave her a respectful bow, noticing the elven woman at her side and knowing the two were well acquainted.

"Of course, your highness but please be careful, it is not finished yet" the goblin smith named Jaxal said as he, wracked his brains thinking about something before rummaging under his bench for another set of tools.

"Oh, it's beautiful…" Bamba breathed, admiring the craftsmanship, the beautiful gemstones shining in the light of the furnaces around them as tiara met her eyes, fit for an elven queen. She examined it closely wanting to pick it up and then remembered what the goblin had said and lowered her hand. She would hate to be responsible for damaging it. "It is most exquisite. Whoever receives it must be special to you both" Bamba said with courtesy as Nuala gave her a quizzical look before returning her gaze to her, eyes shimmering in the orange hue around them.

"As a matter of fact, yes dear Bamba. It is for your dear mother. My brother and I realise the service she has done for us and of the trials your family have had to go through. It is a small gift of our appreciation for all the Arealia's have done for this world and for us. However all the jewels and rich minerals on this Earth cannot possibly thank you enough…" Nuala smiled warmly as Bamba just stared at the beautiful head piece in wonderment before throwing her arms around her in a tight hug, the princess shocked slightly before reciprocating the embrace.

"You are a dear friend your highness and the kindness of you and your brother will always be treasured in our hearts. My mother will love it. Thank you so much" Bamba beamed happily as they stayed locked in each other's arms for a few moments before she gave one last longing look at the crown before Nuala again pulled on her arm, still only halfway through their tour as again Bamba revelled in the strength and power of the place, a feat of Earth's ingenuity and making the most of the natural resources they had been blessed with. She was determined to see it all as she hung on Nuala's every word. It was going to be an afternoon filled with knowledge.

**A Century and a Half Before: **

The prince and princess, elven twins were just twenty summers old as they spent many a day away from the palace, arm in arm, sharing smiles, chasing each other through the golden and orange woodlands, sunlight dappling on their long white blonde hair. Many a peaceful day was had between the royal brother and sister, sharing many happy days with each other but today was different and Nuala's heart spiked in surprise. The court session had just come to an end and his father, a young king Balor not even sprouting his antlers yet was teaching him more lessons about court etiquette. Rolling his eyes to the rooted ceiling the prince of twenty years was bored as he was dismissed by his father eventually, seeing he was adamant to go on another adventure or perhaps seek out his sister. He and his sister had been born with a powerful link from birth, the pair inseparable as even though they were not of one mind they shared a bond so strong that they could read each other's thoughts, sense the other and trace them, share thoughts and injure if the other was hurt. The prince was too young to know whether it was a help or a hindrance but something in front of him caught his eye, a blade of sharp elven steel obviously left behind by one of the court members looked interesting as the handsome elven boy dressed in his gold and red robes raced over to it, being able to lift the blade with little effort. His golden eyes dancing with intrigue, showing interest.

"My son put that weapon down this minute. It does not belong to you…That is Master Syrus' blade…" Balor began then stopped as what he saw next made his heart almost leap into his mouth. The prince began to spin the hilt of the weapon over in his dextrous grip before running through a sequence of moves, like a dance as Balor just watched him with fascination before rushing to his side, stopping him, grabbing onto his arm. "That is most impressive my son. Who taught you that?" the elven king asked but the prince looked up at his father, shaking his head, golden eyes squinting up at him.

"No one father…It just came to me…" the elven boy smiled up at him, the corners of his dark mouth turning up heightening his cheeks as his father knelt by his side, crimson robes brushing the ground as he placed a strong hand on his shoulder.

"It just came to you…" Balor reflected before clapping his son strongly on the back, a grin flashing across his bark etched face. "Most impressive my son. This much is inevitable…You are born with warrior's blood. You will be the most powerful fighter ever to walk the Earth. I shall see personally to that…Now show me again" Balor instructed, voice firm yet still with that air of kindness as the young Nuada obliged, weaving and spinning through another combination that other elven warrior's would have had to practice for months, but not him. His son was special. His child had been blessed with warrior's blood and he was of age to train, to learn the art of combat. Balor would instruct his son personally. He had been waiting for this day for many months and by the adept was his son handled the blade he knew now was the right time. A dazzling colourful display of gold and crimson as he moved with a speed above average for his species and age as after finishing the combination with a nimble frontal flip he held the sword in a horizontal line in front of him as letting out his breath he lowered his arm, Balor gazing at his son with proud eyes. "Very good my son. I will oversee your training personally. We will start tomorrow" Balor said sternly, his hand reaching for his shoulder again and was pleased to feel muscle beneath his hand, muscle that was growing and would be honed to perfection as he grew, as he became one with his body and mind through his training.

"I will be ready father…" Nuada relayed his excitement as his father left his son alone with the weapon, knowing he already had a fluent grasp of it as he moved fluidly through another set of motions, jumping and whirling, sword spinning and arcing in his grip, legs moving at the same speed of the rest of his body. Balor watched his son with an intense interest for a moment before sweeping from the room to find his daughter to relay the good news but no doubt she would be worried. Always feared her brother becoming a fighter but it he was destined for it and no doubt if she had seen this impressive display, she would think the same. His son would grow in strength until he became the fearsome warrior, he would be renowned as in the present day. It would be the creating of the most powerful soldier of the Earth and he was of his blood. Balor thanked the gods before making his way to the upper levels of the complex palace, surely his daughter was around somewhere.

**Back to the Present:**

Children of the Earth at peace as fairies woke with the rising of the sun, the autumn days still warm as the sound of morning's chorus filled the air. All myriad of magical creatures and animals stirred from the dens, flowers, settlements and hollows at dawn's first light as the sunbathed the Earth in a blanket of warmth, giving life to all around it, the many colours of nature blooming in full. It was a calm morning but two figures locked eyes with each other preparing to spar, two sons of the Earth, an elf of elegant physique in his green and tan fighting suit standing opposite his leader who unsheathed his trusted spear behind his back, a new tip fashioned atop the pole as he stared down his opponent, golden eyes focused on him. The prince's opponent, known as Eriann was one of his most prolific sparring partners, the young warrior always wanting to hone his skills against one of Earth's finest warriors, always wanting to sharpen his practice. Even for the prince this was a challenge too. Eriann was coming of age in combat and he always took his ally seriously in battle. At times the prince thought of him as a friend, the elf before him giving him much advice about different battle techniques, having learnt much from him and would not be half the warrior he was today if not for him, so he owed him much. Away from the prying eyes of his father the two had trained together for many years and always on this day, mid-autumn the two warriors would test their skills against each other, the prince victorious in all contests but Eriann used this as a rigorous examination to push his abilities forward, his lord always able to force him to be at his best.

"My lord, you showed" Eriann kept a serious expression on his face, golden eyes flashing in the rays of the rising sun, heartbeat picking up speed, relishing the challenge. The prince matched his gaze with just as much fire, spear handle rested over his shoulder as he always gave his opponent respect. His handsome face a stern mask, hand itching on the hilt of his blade, ready to see if his sparring partner had improved his skill since they had last fought. The sun rising higher over the hills, casting the grasslands in gold as leaves scattered around them in the autumn season.

"Of course, Eriann. I always honour your challenge. I hope you learnt some lessons from our last encounter" the prince warned him as Eriann remembered, his lord pressing the attack until the tip of his spear had caught his side, spilling elven blood. Even though these were usually harmless battle with no attempt to hurt or maim occasionally his lord would get carried away with the attack and harm him accidentally. Eriann ran his hand over the scar on his hip, the wound having healed but his willowy skin would always be marked, always bare the reminder of falling victim to his lord's impressive prowess in battle.

"I always heed your words my lord. I am the fighter I am today because of you…" Eriann told the truth, the fair faced elven male bowing low to his leader who was adorned in an elaborate black battle garb, the tunic covering his chest woven with ornate patterns while he wore a sleek long sleeved fighting garment underneath, black gauntlets covering his forearms, combat gloves covering his hands, decorated with the royal crest. The customary red sash wrapped around his waist; thigh length patterned black boots soft on the ground. Eriann was young, almost a whole ten summers younger than him but in every battle the elven warrior showed much promise, the prince always praising him how much his skill had improved but no matter the challenge the prince aimed to win. Defeat would wound his pride and he never let that happen.

"Very well Eriann, I will let you have the first attack" the prince offered, taking his spear from his shoulder, swirling it above his head, almost antagonising him as his blade shot in front of him in an offensive stance. Eriann withdrew his weapon, a sword of elven steel with a flared hilt as he readied his weapon for the initial assault, fingers clasping around the handle of his trusted blade. Now was the chance to see how much he had learnt since their last encounter and this time he would fight to win. Eriann clicked the muscles in his neck and flexed his fingers, ready to begin to fight as without warning he spun his sword over in his one handed grip before leaping into an acrobatic twist, green and tan covered body moving in a fluid motion as he brought the blade down on decent but it sliced thin air as his opponent was gone, the prince easily reading that move as he dodged nimbly out of harm's way, as it was his turn to attack now, Earth's finest warrior on the offensive as his weapon whirred in a deadly sequence, slicing and stabbing where his opponent should have been but Eriann had a few tricks of his own in defence as he manoeuvred gracefully, booted feet a web of speed as the prince's blade hit air time and time again.

_I could do this all day! _Eriann laughed in his mind as he hadn't had this much fun since their last match. But he refused to be complacent. His lord always had a backup plan, a new sequence of moves that Eriann hadn't planned for and that exactly was the case as, too busy plotting another defensive move the prince had deliberately set him up into focusing on threats to his right, as the tip of the spear shot to left. Eriann did just enough to block the tip from striking him but lost his footing in the process as the move caught him by surprise. Losing his balance made him susceptible to the other weapon's his lord had and not just the beautiful spear he was so lethal with. In a flash Eriann was sent sprawling to the ground as a vicious kick to his ribs knocked the breath from him, the prince looming over him, blade at his chest. Nuada shook his head, golden eyes reflecting disappointment. His friend had been so focused on one attack pattern that he failed to plan for the eventuality of change.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that Eriann. Complacency was not what I expected from you. Try again" the prince goaded above him, puffing out his black armoured chest as he hauled Eriann to his feet, strong grip taking his arm as they resumed their positions again, Eriann waiting for his lord to make the first move, determined to fall for that trick again. Every time his leader bested him it angered him, was frustrating that his prince could not see how much he had improved his skill. He would have to prove it to him, but without drawing blood. Not usually one to make the first attack the elven prince propelled himself forward with a powerful leap, the pole of his spear extending straight for his chest but Eriann saw this coming and backflipped gracefully out of his lord's reach as within moments the two were engaged in close range combat, Eriann offensive the prince defensive but every attempt to pierce his lord's armour failed as he parried and blocked his blade with a series of protective combinations. They locked blades and for a moment their golden eyes met in the heat of combat, the prince turning the corners of his dark tinted mouth into a smile. Perhaps he did see his progress. "Impressive young Eriann. You remind me of myself when I was your age, but you lack refinement. Only when you are at one with yourself and your weapon will you defeat me, but you are quick to anger…That will be your downfall" Nuada advised him as their blades broke apart, Eriann shooting a glare at his leader before rushing towards him, the speed of his friend catching him a little by surprise but he danced in a nimble feint to the right, Eriann's blade slicing through air as within moments the fight resumed and he determined to show his lord that his practice was paying off. Other elven warriors of this land presented some challenges but Eriann was a rare breed of fighter, one that had potential to be the best if he let go of the things that were holding him back.

Two pairs of golden eyes watched from the tree line intently. One of them wanted neither of them to be hurt but the other knew her brother would always prevail. He never lost a challenge and she had confidence in that. Still the younger blood was putting up a good fight and knew he could be as powerful as her brother if he kept up his training.

_Be one with my weapon…_Eriann though inwardly as it instantly resonated with him, inhaling deeply as he felt his sword speaking to him, the elven crafted steel almost telling what to do next as his golden eyes opened wide…Now it made sense. The prince snapped off his thoughts as his blade angled towards him but Eriann saw everything more clearly now, as if someone had put a mirror before his blade, guiding him where to go as Eriann weaved and spun out of reach of his lord's weapon before launching an offensive of his own, confident of his own abilities but before he realised he could not pull out of the attack. His blade blocked the fully extended lance in a defensive swipe before he launched forward, body in a low arc as the prince's spear whistled over his head before he brought his blade back up and his aim was true but he had not expected the attack to work, or the move to hit its mark. The sharpest part of his blade slicing through elven skin as he'd attacked the lower part of his torso were there was no armour present and realised, he'd made a mistake. This was supposed to be a sparring match with no blood drawn but he'd gone too far and mistook it for a real fight. Gritting his teeth in pain the prince retracted from him, stunned from the surprise of the attack and seething he had not been able to defend it as the soft garment under his battle tunic began to stain with fresh clear blood. Nuada shot a piercing stare at him, blood coating his left hand as he ignored the fresh waves of pain crawling up his left side and glared across the grassland at him. For a moment Eriann was too shocked to speak, remorse instantly reflected in his eyes as he had not meant to hurt his lord and he never would but by the time he pressed the attack he could not pull out of it. He was stunned the attack had worked. He expected the prince to converge on him tearing his throat out but instead Nuada offered him praise, clapping his gloved hands together. He grimaced in pain as the wound was there and even though not insignificant, he could ignore it for the time being.

"My lord…I'm sorry, I did not mean…" Eriann began, expecting his lord to tear him down but instead he offered him praise, something that the prince did not give out easily and he felt relief and pride spiral through his chest.

"Well done young Eriann. That is what I expect from you. I foresee you becoming one of Earth's finest warriors…but" the prince lifted his golden gaze to him, standing as if not wounded at all, weapon spinning over and over in his gloved grip, white blonde hair in an array of strands down his back and over his shoulders. "I plan to win this fight, so don't hold back. Show me what you've learnt" the prince encouraged him as placing a hand to his heart Eriann gave a bow to his leader, relishing the challenge ahead of him. He was astounded at his strength. Even with a cut on his side the prince brushed it aside as if it was nothing, blood still seeping from his side as Eriann wanted to voice his concerns, but he knew his leader would be having none of it. He wanted this battle finished with and nothing would hold him back.

"As you say my lord. I am most honoured to test my strength against you and may the gods give me the strength to defeat you" Eriann said, strength permeating his words as the prince locked eyes with him in fierce admiration. He had not had an opponent that could match his strength for years, let alone strike a blow at him in combat. This was most impressive and should Eriann wish to pursue his training he would go far. Yet when the prince had been struck so had his sister who had been watching intently with Bamba behind the trees, hoping her brother not to be hurt for she would be also. She cried out in pain, clutching her side with a slender hand as fresh blood coated her hand, Bamba ripping away a piece of her dress trying to cease the bleeding.

_For the love of this gods…This cursed link! _Nuala seethed as Bamba had never seen her friend anger before, but Nuala was capable of it, especially when it concerned her safety. _These sparring matches get worse all the time. He better not put himself in harm's way again…For both our sakes! _She ranted crossly in her mind as the sudden pain that had been inflicted when her twin had been hurt had caught her off guard and it hurt, but she would have to live with the pain for now and get medical attention later. It was not a deep cut.

"Very well Eriann. You have much more to offer in combat. That much I can sense if you. You are powerful young Eriann. You just have to believe in yourself…" the prince paid the compliment as Eriann acknowledged it before the rush of adrenaline at having struck a blow against his opponent made him go for the first attack, leaping into action but the prince was more than ready for him, defences stronger than Eriann had anticipated as he was hurled backwards by a lashing fend from the spear. In all his pride for outwitting his lord he had forgotten one thing; how deadly his leader was in combat and how he could find an advantage when it didn't seem possible. Each move gave him an advantage or took one away from his opponents and Eriann was going to find out he was no match for the agile, powerful prince and he still had much to learn. Unable to defend against the lightning speed of his leader as an acrobatic swipe was aimed at his head but he managed to counter pushing him back, his own blade aiming for the prince's chest. However, Nuada had anticipated the move in an instant jumping back and up from the floor, break like as he snatched his weapon from the floor, impeding the blow aimed at his head as he scythed his legs out from underneath him, Eriann crumpling into the grass. The younger elf tried to retrieve his weapon but there was no chance of that as the tip of the prince's spear was at his neck and he couldn't fight back. He had lost this battle. Still he felt a sense of pride that his training was paying off as the prince looked down at him for a moment, the two pairs of golden eyes acknowledging the worthy challenge they'd been a part of as Eriann accepted defeat, the prince helping Eriann to his feet before he bowed to his leader, a grin flashing across his handsome willowy face.

"I am no match for you my lord. You are Earth's most powerful soldier but I am grateful I can continue to test my skills against you" Eriann said in awe of his leader as he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder, the prince satisfied in knowing he had practiced well since they'd last sparred and hoped the next time they fought he would have even more surprises up his sleeve. Even a warrior of his prowess needed to hone his own abilities too and find new challenges which Eriann always seemed to provide. The prince swiped flecks of dirt from his skin, placing a bunched fist on his heart, showing respect for the challenge he had been provided with.

"You are a skilled warrior Eriann and with time your abilities will grow. I learnt a great deal from you as well" the prince paid the compliment as Eriann was about to thank his leader for the praise when he spied the clear blood still seeping from the wound on his side and showed concern wanting his leader to seek medical help.

"My lord I apologise. I should not have pressed the offence. You're hurt…" Eriann stated, face a mask of seriousness as the prince merely pressed a hand to the cut on his right side waving away his concerns, for he was a warrior, he could deal with the pain and it would heal with time. However, he thought of his sister and knew she would have received that wound too. He hoped she was alright.

"This pain is nothing compared with others I have faced. You should take it as a sign of your improvement in combat. Not everyone is able to strike through my defences. You have come far, and I look forward to our next fight" the prince gave him a friendly smile as he tried not to be concern for his leader, the pair sharing comradery, gloved punches on the back.

"I only hope to show more of my abilities next time. You are an inspiration to all of us my lord" Eriann paid a compliment of his own as the young elven warrior and the prince strode side by side along the face of the hill, weapons sheathed as the sunlight shone on rustling grass, greeting them to another warm autumn day, crisp orange, red and tan leaves crunching underfoot.

In the undergrowth Bamba had managed to patch up Nuala's wound as she grimaced, hand still coated with blood as she thanked her friend for her kindness as she watched her brother and his friend walk away from them before straightening the folds of her gown and striding onto the grasslands, crimson gown rippling in the soft breeze. Her father would not be best pleased to learn of her wound, but she was a strong elven woman. She refused to show weakness as she took Bamba's arm and the elven females took a pleasant stroll along the expansive plain of green, an elemental commanding the faint outline of the coast in the distance as they spent the day together. Nuala considered Bamba to be her closest friend and knew she was becoming close with her brother too. She wondered how close but was honoured the two were friends. She wished he had more friends. The warmness of the day added to the pleasantness as they basked in each other's kindness and company. The hours went by.


	12. The Gift

**Chapter 11: The Gift**

Bamba perched under Aiglin, allowing the beautiful intricacies of its structure to shelter her from the light rain that was falling from the darkening sky, the light trickling turning into a shower as the heavens opened. Earth rumbled with dark clouds above her as Bamba did not mind. Storms were a natural part of the circle of life, all part of the creation of the world that they had been blessed with as she closed her eyes, not seeking to find shelter, although the father tree protected her a little with its sweeping branches and canopy of leaves, coloured in every shade. The rain dripped from the leaves and down to the ground, Bamba feeling the cooling drops of water on her skin and they soothed her, connecting her to the Earth around her as being a child of the Earth she formed that bond effortlessly. As thunder rumbled in the distance, Bamba pulling her knees closer to her, golden eyes glowing as her mind wondered to the impressive display of her lord in combat yesterday. It worried her to think her friend was wounded, of course she was concerned but she knew he was the most powerful warrior on Earth and felt safe knowing he would protect her and his people at any cost should danger befall this peaceful world. Bamba had been busy of late. She had become the lead singer at court, providing music for the seasonal festivities and for the royals when requested. Bamba was renowned for her beautiful voice and was often tasked with bringing respite to the goblin's in their workshops, trolls and ogres in their settlements and even the flower fairies answered to her sweet singing. Later she would come to realise that man would threaten their way of life and their home and beautiful natural wonders like the forest gods would never be seen again. For now, she just enjoyed the coolness of the rain on her silky skin as she gazed onto the hills of Hap that rose and fell away in the distance. It had been a few days now since she had seen her friends, but she was sure she would find them soon as she rested her slender spine against the towering trunk of Aiglin, letting it support and nourish her. She heard a rumble thunder in the distance and a flash of lighting across the sky as she wasn't frightened, the young elven woman just immersing herself in the storm, white blonde hair soaked as water trickled down her neck and back, hearing the falling of the rain and the light rolls of thunder and closed her eyes, becoming one with the sounds of nature.

A familiar hulking grey figure trudged up the hill towards her as Bamba turned her head to gaze at the intimidating looking beast, but it was only a troll, one who looked familiar to her. The silhouette of the troll known as Wink who she had met appeared into view, strong tusked jaw supporting his large head while his small black beady eyes squinted at her. Wink nodded when he saw Bamba, then pointed with a huge grey hand under the tree as if congratulating himself, grunting in a series of tones behind him. Perhaps he was talking to someone.

_I found her master…I found Bamba friend! _Wink growled behind him in what Bamba assumed was a troll's way of expressing his success as a voice behind her sounded and it made her smile. _Bamba here master! _Wink called again in a series of guttural tones as Bamba smiled warmly when she saw her leader striding up the hill behind him, power in his step as he spied the young elf beneath the towering form of Aiglin and patted him on the broad shoulder, leather on scaly skin.

"I can see that Wink. Thank you, my friend," Nuada said sternly, thanking the troll as Wink strode ahead of him to the top of the hill, almost trying to show his teeth as he approached her, a troll's way of smiling. Bamba greeted him fondly.

"Mr Wink. What a lovely surprise to see you this morning. You don't mind the rain, do you?" Bamba beamed kindly, deep golden eyes shimmering with mirth as Wink strode to her side, resting his back against the trunk of Aiglin, the troll folding his arms over his muscled chest.

_Wink happy Bamba is happy. I brought master friend. He wanted to see you…_Wink pointed behind him, Bamba still not having a fluent enough grasp on the troll dialect to understand him but she guess what he meant as the prince came into view in his customary black and red patterned tunic and leggings, the royal crest emblazoned on his chest. The elven prince and the troll obviously not affected by the rain either as water dripped from the prince's long white blonde hair, droplets running over his face and garments while another clap of thunder sounded but Wink was not phased in the least, still standing in a powerful stance as he stared out over the grasslands to the horizon, Bamba guessing he was fond of this place too; as were all the sons of the Earth. The father tree gave life to all around it and was where all the children of the Earth had been born so it was a place of great significance and importance for their world. Without it the sons and daughters of the Earth would surely wither away and lose a significant part of what kept them whole. If the Earth died around them then surely, they would die. All children of the Earth returned to the Earth when they died. The Earth needed them to survive and they needed the Earth. It was all a part of the great circle of life and one day the humanity would fail to see that. Bamba welcomed her lord as he covered the grassy ground between them until he stood beside her, golden eyes swimming warmly down at her as she looked up smiling warmly as he approached her. He flicked his gaze to Wink and immediately the troll listened, turning his large head to engage his friend. She heard him speak in a different dialect then she realised.

_Troll is indeed a most interesting dialogue. Perhaps I should learn…_

"Wink, I desire some time alone with Bamba. In the meantime, why don't you go and find my sister. I heard she was looking for you" the prince instructed as Wink nodded his large grey head, tusks gleaming in another flash of lightning as he strode past her. Bamba knew tusks were a sign of pride to trolls, a source of their strength as he obeyed the prince and stomped down the grass now slick with water, calling back up the hill. The prince broke the silence of the pattering rainfall around them as Bamba watched the troll as he disappeared through the haze of the storm which was easing.

"He said he hopes to see Bamba again soon" the prince assured her as Bamba's eyes glowed with happiness, cobalt and gold gown soaked to the seams as she turned her face to regard him as he lowered himself to the ground beside her, barked chipped face engaging with hers.

"Your friend is most kind. Wink is indeed a most trusted companion. You are most fortunate" Bamba complimented sweetly, the rain still falling around them, dripping from the vast network of leaves and branches around and above them, almost enveloping them in different shades of emerald and tan. Water fell from his locks of white blonde hair, eyes almost glistening in the shade provided by the father tree. His voice, strong yet soft made her look up.

"Wink is one of my most valued friends Bamba. He has remained by my side for many years but so have you…My world would be very different without you Bamba. You have taught me much and as I have grown on this world and so have you. You have wisdom beyond your years Bamba and I wanted you to hear that from me…" he paused to make eye contact with her as she fixed her golden gaze on him, enraptured by his words, the softness of his voice and the droplets of the rain around them making her drift away for a time. "If only all of my people could be like you Bamba…" the prince sighed as Bamba's heart nearly missed a beat in her chest at the compliment, knowing he meant it by the sincerity in his eyes as she lowered her head in respect, pointed ears showing beneath her hair. "I am most fortunate Bamba, yes you are right…" his black lips rising into a smile as Bamba was now fully focused on him, eyes fixed on his, hanging on every word, slender hands in her lap, water dripping from her chin and down her neck. "I am most fortunate to have you as a friend in this world, in this life…My life would not be the same without you Bamba. You mean much to me" the prince got out his words, neither stumbling nor slipping on their meaning as Bamba edged closer to him, completely at ease with his presence, nestling her head on his black padded shoulder. Over the last few months the young elven woman and the prince had spent much time together, enjoying the simple pleasure of the autumn days, Earth's riches and each other's company.

_Does he think me a close friend? _Bamba wondered as he wanted her to reply or say something but Bamba was so contended and lost in the moment she saw no need for words. The sounds of the gentle rainfall and his steady breathing making her drift a little. After a while of the two friends sitting on the damp grass in silence he reached into the folds of his tunic, clasping something in his hands that she couldn't see before she realised, he was offering it to her. Stunned, Bamba did not know how to react as he laid a silken purse in her hand, golden patterns weaving through the laced rim. She placed it to her heart before she gazed warmly at him. The bruising on her neck had healed with time and he inquired if she was still in pain. Shaking her head it gave him some respite as he hooked a strong arm around her neck and drew her close to him, a pair of fairies with emerald dust through their wings flitting past them, the magical creatures seeking shelter from the rain. The elfin pair below the father tree basked in it, nature's water falling from the darkening sky as a cool breeze rustled the luscious canopy of green above them.

"This is for me…Sire I don't know what to say…" Bamba breathed, eyes fixed on the beauty of the pouch as remembering her tour of the goblin smitheries a few months ago she remembered the locket that was being constructed, the goblin responsible saying it was by the prince's command and it was for someone close to him. She did not want to assume but her heart almost took flight in her chest as he placed his lips to the crown of her head, warm words against her skin.

"Only a small gift to symbolise what your friendship has done for me Bamba. I will remind you I am always with you even when I am not there to say it" the prince purred as he watched with intense eyes as Bamba unlaced the ribbon from around the pouch and what she saw made her heart almost freeze in wonderment and surprise. It was the locket she had seen, a golden opal dangling from a length of chain as pulse quickening, she clicked the front open and her eyes widened as the intricate design met her eyes. It was a beautiful three-dimensional golden engraving of Aiglin, roots and branches spiralling to form flowers and leaves as for a moment she was so touched by the gift she couldn't speak until he spoke for her, running a gloved hand through her hair. "Do you like it Bamba? Goblin crafted of course" the prince asked, almost seeking her approval as she turned her golden gaze to him with all the appreciation and kindness in the world as she held the delicate locket in her cupped hands admiring it from every angle before a fond expression formed in her eyes.

"Sire this is the most beautiful gift I've ever received. I shall always wear it. It means the world to me…Thank you" was all Bamba managed to say as she wrapped her arms around her middle and snuggled her head to his chest, the prince welcoming her closeness as the elfin pair levelled their golden eyes to the horizon and saw the storm edging over the hills, away from them.

"It is only a mere token of appreciation Bamba. It is you I must thank for being the kindest and purest soul on this Earth. You have taught me compassion and patience and I see our world through different eyes because of you. You are a true friend to me Bamba and that will never change…" the prince looked warmly down at her as she drifted away with his arm over her shoulder and the lulling sound of his heartbeat.

"You have also taught me much your highness. Strength, humility and steadfastness. I would not have had the strength to overcome the grief of my brother's death if it were not for you. I will continue to listen and learn to all this world must teach me. Bethmoora is a wonderous place and I wish all of our people could see it one day" Bamba relayed how she felt, her mind wondering to the other elven clans dwelling peacefully on Earth and doubted some of them had even seen the halls of court or royalty themselves as Nuada nodded, Bamba feeling a strong hand clasp her shoulder. His response was short, but she knew it was true.

"They will Bamba. I promise. You are my closest friend Bamba and always will be" the prince replied, his voice serious as Bamba knew he was not exaggerating. She was close to him; their friendship having developed into a bond where they could call themselves close friends. It honoured her to know her lord treasured her, like the gods of the sea, forest and sky looked after and nourished the elements and natural world around them. She saw no need to respond, just wanted to spend time with him, not just because he was her leader but because they were friends. She nestled her head under his chin, feeling protected in his hold as the afternoon washed away into early evening as the colours of the setting sun danced on the horizon like a firebird spreading its wings, bathing the lush grasslands in a sea of orange and gold as they stayed side by side. Nature taking hold of the changing of light and climate as they basked in the balmy dusk, the best of friends sharing stories until that night.


	13. Trolls and Their Markets

**Chapter 12: Trolls and Their Markets**

Autumn was ending but Bamba loved the turn of season, appreciated each new colour and natural change in every piece of land and plant but in the north forest the leaves still clung to their trees. So, the autumnal colours were still present there, one of Bamba's favourite parts of it. Bamba skipped behind the great hulking figure of the bristly, tusk faced troll, picking up the hem of her green and gold woven gown, excitement gripping her. Wink had offered Bamba to accompany him in the morning's chores and Bamba was more than happy to help, silky white blonde hair bouncing off her shoulders as she walked jovially behind him, a spring in her step.

"_So, Mr Wink, where are we going?_" Bamba managed to speak in basic troll as Wink turned his large head, black beady eyes showing surprise before maintaining his ungraceful stride towards the forest.

_You speak troll! Wink impressed. Elven girl help Wink with purchases. Troll market has something for everyone. You're a goblin you get ore, you're an ogre you get weapons and best elven steel this side of Bethmoora. We find what we look for there! _Wink grunted as Bamba's heart leapt in happiness. Finally! They were going to a troll market! She had been longing to go a troll market since she was a small girl, but her father said you had to possess a certain talent for bartering with the natives, goblins and ogres always pushing their prices high. Bamba had heard stories about the buzz and activity of the markets which were naturally prepared in the forests, stands hollowed from trees while hand crafted wooden walkways spanned the treetops above, the children of the Earth and their bridges. Trolls liked to dwell under bridges, so it was ideal. _Bamba going to love it. Just stay close…Don't want Goblin's scalping you…They may make promises but some greedy as they come…They snatch elven girl's silver if not watching…_Bamba nodded as she appreciated the warning, eyes glowing warmly as the grass rippled around her, eager to see what the market looked like, the wares being sold and the trade of every species of Earth child as she clapped her hands with anticipation as she followed behind the troll whose step was twice the size of hers but she kept up with him, nimble feet skipping through the grass.

"When are we there Wink?" Bamba asked in her singsong voice as the troll did not turn to face her this time, eager to keep pace as if he kept up these delays all the best purchases would be gone.

_Soon Bamba…Just keep up! _Wink called in gruff troll as Bamba knew what he meant, following quickly after him.

"_I will Mr Wink! Thank you for asking me to help. I'll do my best" _Bamba grinned eagerly as the troll continued his march with the young elven woman dressed in her beautiful green gown bouncing along on her toes behind him as the troll and elf came to a gap in the treeline and Wink held aside a few thick branches so she could slip effortlessly into the woodland. Bamba was slightly disappointed. She did not see anything out of the ordinary, just the normal beauty of the forest, towering trees and lush moss-covered ground, flowers of every colour, no stalls or goblin selling anything, no hectic activity. _"I don't see…_" Bamba began slightly impatiently as Wink gestured for her to follow him, a troll always knowing where to go.

_You'll see soon enough…_Wink assured as he commanded Bamba to follow him, muscular scaly arms swinging lightly by his sides as the slender elf with her beautiful face followed as after another ten minutes of walking through the woodland Bamba was going to ask again when Wink gestured to the large green space around them and proclaimed they had arrived. _Here you go Bamba! The troll market! _Wink announced proudly as Bamba didn't know where to look first, gold eyes darting from one wonder to the next, all magical races buzzing around her, merchants in every form, elf, ogre, goblin, redcap, brownie, pixie, fairy all calling to passers-by and interested buyers to attract them to their wares. As Bamba revelled in the cacophony of sounds of bartering and trade she looked above her and her mouth almost fell open as she saw the bridges, constructed with knotted ropes of strong vines with wooden platforms, connecting the treetops above. Bamba remembered Wink's words, that trolls dwelled under bridges, so now this made sense. Bamba marvelled at the structures around her. Trolls were renowned for creating beautiful natural architecture and took an immense amount of pride in all they built, and she could tell just as much love and care had gone into the market as any other troll structure she'd seen.

"Oh, my Wink. This is amazing. I don't know where to look first!" Bamba harped excitedly as the troll told her to follow him, Bamba's eyes roving from one stall to the next, varieties of weapons, ores, minerals, potions, jewellery and crafts, herbal ointments, repair services, food and several rare vintages all caught her fancy as before she could get pulled in by a beautiful wooden carved bottle containing a rare remedy Wink pulled her over to a stall baring tools and started browsing what was on display. The goblin immediately knowing they were interested as he bustled over, swamp green face splitting into a smile.

"What can I be gettin' for ya?" The goblin asked as Wink dismissed him for a moment, perusing the items before Bamba pointed at a wrench made from goblin ore and Wink picked it up with his big hand examining it. Wink gazed at her for a moment after handling the tool.

_Elven girl clever. How did she know? _Wink thought as he eyed the wrench in his hand before asking the goblin its price.

"A common tool that one but made by goblin smith hands. Worth at least…forty elven silver" the goblin proposed but Bamba could tell Wink was not happy as the troll glared at him, black eyes narrowed into slits as he shook his head, grumbling in disagreement.

_Not worth that. I know. Say thirty silver and I walk away…_Wink haggled, Bamba just watched with an intense fascination between the two.

"Forty silver, no more, no less" the goblin shot back as Bamba was going to intervene when an elven woman who could not have been older than her thirtieth summer caught her eye, weaving and spinning behind her stall, making the most beautiful shawls, scarves and cloaks. Bamba checked to see if Wink was occupied and indeed, he was, the troll still haggling furiously as Bamba wondered over to the cloak stall, weaving past two ogres, another troll and an angry looking redcap before reaching what she was interested in. For a moment she admired the crafting of her work, paying attention to each seam and pattern before the elven woman looked up from her blue material to see another elf smiling warmly at her as they locked eyes. Bamba didn't know where to look first. It was all beautiful.

"_Good morning my dear. Can I help you with anything?"_ the elven woman chimed in Gaelic as Bamba shook her head politely, admiring the beautiful colours of cloth and garments that were hung up or folded neatly on the table.

"_This is most wonderful work. Do you do this all by yourself?"_ Bamba replied in kind as she picked up a silver shawl, coloured as if threads had been pulled from the moon, so vivid and soft she could have wrapped herself up all winter.

"All of what you see here is my work. Thank you, you are too kind" the elven woman took the compliment as she whispered something in Gaelic seeing the shawl she had on and admitted she looked lovely. "That does look lovely on you and the colour heightens the beauty of your face. I can let that one go for fifty silver. It's a unique colour and the material does not come cheap, but it is yours if you would like it. Half price for you" the elven weaver offered as Bamba wanted to browse the other colours, but she had fallen in love with the silver shawl and knew it was meant for her. A garment so exquisitely woven with love and care and the colour was gorgeous. She could not resist it. She slipped her hand into the golden pouch around her waist and pulled out fifty silver coins which she handed to her. Smiling sweetly at her the elf slipped the coins away before continuing the golden stiches on her blue scarf.

"Thank you so much. I'll never take it off! I'm sure I'll be back" Bamba beamed happily as she realised, she could slip the shawl over her head like a head scarf. It was perfect. Particularly with the cold winters the Earth was renowned for.

"It suits you my dear. Have a lovely day" the elven woman called back cheerily as Bamba glanced around to see if Wink was looking for her, but he was not at the same stand. Shrugging her shoulders now she decided to explore the market on her own for a while, letting things and sounds that interested her pull her in their direction as Bamba realised she had spent half her money of that scarf. Yes, it was beautiful and was worth the purchase, but she had to be smart…She had to haggle. Something which the young Bamba had never done before but she thought she could try. Suddenly she remembered all the times the prince had brought her a lovely gift. Through their years of being friends and now close friends she wanted to repay him, to give her thanks too. Something caught her eye and she knew immediately he would take a fancy to it. The goblin behind the stand calling to her.

"Only the finest elven steel sold here for all your needs! Combat or training you name it we have it! You young elf, you must have an eye for this kind of thing!" the goblin called, sounding friendly and harmless as Bamba bustled over to him, eyes roving over the beautiful handcrafted items on display, swords and daggers of the finest elven steel. _No not quite what I need…_Bamba thought then stopped as she saw it, the perfect weapon for a warrior as deadly and powerful as her friend.

"Now this is beautiful…" Bamba said breath catching her throat as she held it up to the sunlight shining through the trees. A spear tip crafted from the finest elven steel; an intricate Celtic knot woven into the face of the metal while the sharp tip glinted in the light.

"That is a fine piece of your people's craftmanship. Elven forged and crafted. I can tell you got a fond eye on that one. I can sell it to ya for three hundred elven gold" the goblin announced his price and at this Bamba's head reeled. She didn't even have any gold on her. She thought of a way to bring his price down.

"That is a bit out of my range good sir. How about forty silver?" Bamba suggested but the goblin almost laughed at her, drawing some attention from a group of pixies who sauntered by.

"Don't play coy with me girl! This piece is particularly special. Crafted in the elven forges only for the most potent of warriors. As if you could know someone powerful enough to wield that blade!" the goblin taunted her and at this Bamba's face blanched, cheeks flushed with annoyance as, of course she was lily like and friendly, but she could lose her temper when she needed to. The goblin had overstepped his mark and she was not afraid to tell him, the pitch of her voice attracting more attention as a pair of ogres glanced over their shoulders at her.

"Well actually sir I do. I am a close friend of his majesty Prince Nuada and this was going to be a gift for him!" Bamba shot defensively, pulse quickening as the goblin shouted something to a troll wondering past his stand and he guffawed with laughter, holding onto his ribs. The red in Bamba's cheeks heightened in frustration as the goblin pounded his stall with a fist, snickering loudly, gaining a stitch in his chest. "It's true I tell you! Why don't you believe me! I'm being serious!" Bamba snapped crossly, gold eyes flared with fire, tight lipped as she puffed her chest defensively at the rude creature, not caring if he was a child of the Earth. He had just offended her.

"You expect me to believe that our prince has time for you. He has no friends, not that I know of. You are just an elf of Bethmoora, no more, no less. I see nothin' special about ya. Now put that back and be on your way elf!" the goblin ordered as he was about to jump up and pull it from her hand when a shiny object engraved in the rarest goblin ore shone from her chest, the glint coming from underneath the new shawl. The brutish goblin dropped his orange gaze to what was around her neck as it had fallen from underneath her scarf. A beautiful locket, intricately made by his people's design, as Bamba saw what he was looking at and shielded the gift protectively against her chest. She would never part with it, not for anything. Nothing was worth the cost of losing a dear friend and the trust of her sovereign. "Oh, my that's lovely that is…" the goblin sighed poetically, glowing eyes fixed on the priceless object around her neck, as without asking he jumped on his stand and grabbed the locket opening it, eyes shooting open wide to reveal a three-dimensional engraving of Aiglin, the detail extraordinary. That workmanship only achieved by the royal's personal goblin blacksmiths. In the name of the gods, why did this elven girl deserve such a gift? "Goblin crafted. By the…" he stopped, eyes still wide as he turned it over and the royal crest of Bethmoora blazed in his face, the intricate symbol etched with loving care into the ore. "By royal appointment! Well I be…" the goblin gawped before holding out his hand expecting her to hand it over but Bamba did not move an inch. The goblin knew how much a hand-crafted piece of jewellery commissioned by royalty was worth and he had to have it. He would give half his weapons to her in exchange. Why was the elven woman worthy of it? She looked ordinary among the elves of Bethmoora to him. "I'll give you the spear head, plus three hundred gold. You'd be stupid to refuse that" the goblin said fiercely as Bamba shook her head, standing her ground refusing to be intimated, hands bunched into slender fists at her side.

"I am not stupid sir and you have no idea how much this means to me. My greatest friend gave it to me, and it won't be touched by your hands!" Bamba retorted sharply, a silken thread snapping inside her as another goblin saw it from his stand and leapt at her, reaching up to grab it but she held it with difficulty from his reach.

"Girl I'm offering you a small fortune for that piece. I'm sure you can be made another one. What does that thing mean to you anyway!" the goblin sneered as Bamba having enough of his vicious remarks stormed up to him, slamming both her hands on the surface of the stand, golden eyes pulsing dangerously.

"A lot more than someone like you could possibly understand. And this t_hing_..." she grasped the chain of the locket tightly in her hand to prevent the greedy goblin from snatching it as she dangled it in front of him "is the most precious gift I have ever received. It was given to me by a dear friend and I won't part with it, not for any amount of money on Earth" Bamba said fiercely, standing her ground as another goblin crowed up, seeing what all the fuss was about and knew this elven girl possessed something rare and he had to know what it was.

"Ha is that all you've got Balthen! I can offer this elf better weapons than yours and a thousand gold! Come back when your offer can match mine!" the other goblin berated as he flashed his gaze to the locket on her chest and immediately tried to grab at it but Bamba held it out of his reach, the two goblins now converging on her, the scuffle now beginning to attract attention, trolls and ogres flashing stares in her direction. Her slender hand clutched tight around the locket.

_Why those good for nothing sneak thieves…When my dear friends hear about this…! _Bamba thought incensed as thankfully she did not have to finish the threat as Nuada strode through the tree line, making his way to the market, power in his step. She had never been so relieved to see him. He spotted her immediately as his authoritative figure strode over towards the scuffle and took Bamba by the arm leading her to the stand she had been interested in. For a moment both goblins stared at each other, mouths wanting to hang open in shock, but they knew better. They were in the presence of their leader, royalty and therefore had to behave appropriately. They returned to their work; the goblin named Balthen looking a friendly as he had when she'd approached. The prince with his handsome face, dark rimmed eyes and mouth, golden eyes blazing, dressed in his usual red and black was glad he had found her, perhaps she could help him.

"Your highness. It is a pleasure to see you as always. I am full on stock today and know what would take your fancy. Your friend here was looking I believe…" the goblin stated, gritting his teeth in his mouth. Now he was in for it. If the prince found out he had been horrible to his friend, he would surely gut him where he sat.

"Your first time in the market I see Bamba. The goblins can be right pests hear. I trust you that Balthen was not giving you any trouble?" the prince shot a serious stare his way before the goblin put a pleading gaze on Bamba, not wanting to be given away. Bamba as annoyed as she had been at the goblin's behaviour blew out her breath calmly, unable to ever hold a grudge as she smiled warmly surveying the weapons just as she had been before the argument had started. The goblin felt relief course through him as she complimented him, rather than berating him in front of his prince.

"Of course, not sire. He was merely showing me what he has to offer. I had my eye on this for you. Isn't it beautiful?" Bamba inquired softly as she took the deadly looking, engraved spear tip in her hands and held it out to him. He took the sharp metallic point from her hands and held it to get a feel of the weight and shape. It was near perfect to the spear head that had shattered during his last training session.

"I am indeed fond of elven silver Bamba. How did you know?" the prince asked curiously as Bamba took the spear head which he'd handed back to her and held it close to her chest.

"I have my hunches. They turn out to be right sometimes. Now how much did you say this was…It was three hundred gold right…" Bamba confirmed sadly as she knew she couldn't afford it as seeing his lord was present and they two were obviously friends and she had been telling the truth the goblin shook his head immediately, engaging with her eyes.

"Oh, not anymore young one. I think now…" the goblin rolled his eyes to the treetops seeing the eyes of his prince on him and knew he had to pick a number out of thin air, one that would please her and him. "Forty silver for yourself. How does that sound?" the goblin said in his kindest voice through gritted teeth. He had cut this item to nearly three quarters of the price and all for the sake of pleasing the crown. But he knew where his loyalties lay. She had friends in powerful places much to his disappointment.

"Of course, good sir. That is a most generous offer. There you go" Bamba smiled happily as she placed the silver on the table before the goblin whisked it away, eyes glinting avariciously as he handed the spear tip to her, before bowing while the elven girl and his lord had departed. When they had left, he muttered furiously to himself under his breath, not being able to believe what had just happened. After a moment of surveying the other stalls in silence the prince purchasing a new tool kit for sharpening his blades and some combat gloves as his others were worn, he pulled her to one side, golden eyes wanting the truth from her. Other elven males and females sauntered by, bowing to their prince as he acknowledged some of the birthmarked faces he recognised but some elves looked back over their shoulders. Wasn't that Bamba Arealia? The young woman they'd seen at court. The prince seemed to be attentive to her. But Bamba did not heed their thoughts as she basked in the company of her friend.

"I know what that slippery goblin is capable of. Tried to take advantage of you no doubt. Are you alright?" the prince asked concerned as Bamba nodded, focusing her eyes on the birthmark than ran across his nose and cheeks for a moment before she met his eyes.

"Wink did warn me about the goblins. I should have listened to him. He tried to…" Bamba wanted to tell him the truth but didn't want to get the goblin into trouble as she lowered her head, white hair falling over her shoulders. "Promise you won't anger at him" Bamba fretted as she glanced back at Balthen who was haggling with an ogre double the size of the troll waiting in line behind him, no doubt wanting to purchase weapons of their own and they were driving hard bargains. "Promise…" Bamba said as he placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her before he nodded, ochre eyes locked with hers. "He wanted to buy this…In exchange for the tip…" Bamba mumbled with regret as she clutched the locket tight to her chest and screwed her eyes shut. "He offered me three hundred gold and the tip for it but I would never…I could never…This means more to me than anything and I never would have given it away…never…He thought it was going to throw away the most precious gift of friendship I ever had for mere money. He's more spineless that I thought" Bamba let the anger get under her skin again. It disgusted her to think even some of her people thought like that.

"I knew it…Only he could be capable of such a trick. He knows the value of what I have given to you and a profit is the only thing that concerns him…" the elven prince scowled as Bamba wanted to forget about the scuffle and give him the gift she'd brought.

"He was wrong to ask that of me of course but I got this for you. Sire I hope you like it…" Bamba smiled as she offered him the spear head, glinting in the sun, the knot like patterns weaving through the metal as he took the sharp tip from her, examining it intently before nodding with satisfaction, dark lipped mouth rising upwards.

"It is most beautiful dear Bamba. Now you are by my side in every battle I face. That is a blessing in itself" the prince paid the compliment, true and kind as Bamba blushed, a rosy hue tinging her cheeks as he was about to place a kiss on her forehead when Wink stormed towards her, carrying two crates with the royal symbol emblazoned on each, covered in ancient runes.

_Bamba! Where in the name of Bethmoora have you been? I've been looking all over…! _Wink grunted and growled in a series of annoyed calls obviously having been tirading around the market looking for her as he saw his master behind Bamba and immediately ceased his ranting, giving the elven prince his full attention. She wheeled around in his hold to see the troll behind her, having made his purchase, annoyed she had not done as he'd asked. Now the whole market was stirred up, the goblin's bickering amongst themselves.

"Sorry Wink, I did not mean to leave your side, but this lovely girl was selling the most beautiful garments. I simply had to purchase one. Isn't it lovely?" Bamba said, hugging the silver scarf around her shoulders smile lighting up her face then she stopped as Wink glared at her, still not happy, placing the two cases on the ground with a thump.

_Bamba should know not to mess with goblin merchants. You got into trouble, didn't you? _Wink pointed out as Bamba was about to reply before the prince raised a gloved hand, the troll silencing his ranting immediately on the command on his master. No matter the wrong she had done the troll wanted to keep her safe and sometimes even this market could be a difficult place to navigate unscathed.

"I'm sure Bamba can take care of herself Wink, after she is a strong young woman" the prince complemented as Bamba scolded herself, trying to hide the pink hue tinging her cheeks but she let it show, she wasn't worried anymore. "We must be making our way home. Wink my friend if you wouldn't mind…" the prince commanded firmly gesturing to the cases at his feet as Wink nodded, hauling the rune covered boxes through the forest, one in each hand until they came to the treeline, starting the journey back to the palace where the princess would be eager to see the contents of the purchase. The sun was at its height in the sky and the troll let the rays warm his rough, grey skin on their journey back to the palace. Bamba insisting that she returned home but the prince wished to walk with her for a time. Bamba admitted apart from the persistent goblins she had very much enjoyed her first experience of a proper troll market and would love to go again but she would not leave Wink's side next time.

"So, your highness, what's in those boxes?" Bamba asked curiously as they strode side by side, the prince in his black and red, Bamba in green and gold as she picked up the hem of her dress making it easier to match his effortless stride through the long grass. He flashed his dark eyes towards her and Bamba lowered her head, murmuring an apology. "I'm sorry sire I should not have asked. Probably personal matters that are not my concern. My apologies" Bamba's humility stunned him for a moment before he answered, his reply surprising her, but he was her friend, he could trust her.

"You have every right to know Bamba, they aren't of much importance, just supplies for my father…Like he is any need of them" the prince sighed, almost to suggest he was tired of running his father's errands. He was a leader of the children of the Earth in his own right and his words carried just as much weight as the king's. In the future the sons of the Earth would look to their prince for guidance and protection, as the threat of man whittled away Balor's resolve to fight so his son would take up the cause, fighting to keep all of Earth's children safe and the lives of his own people. However, this would be another two centuries into the future when man had developed their lust for power and the want to expand their territory, outnumbering the magical races and destroying everything in their path. For now, humanity lay dormant, scattered across the Earth in various tribes and so were not threat. The sons of the Earth could bask in the glories and riches of their world, living off what the Earth provided them with and roaming freely with its natural wonders and beauties. Bamba appreciated his honesty but something on her mind and the elven prince instantly knew something was troubling her. Perhaps the scuffle with the goblins? "You are troubled Bamba" her leader bringing her feelings to the surface and Bamba turned her golden gaze to him, Wink now out of ear shot as the troll had not waited for them, was determined to deliver his purchase to the king.

"Sire it is nothing to be concerned about…It's nothing…" Bamba tried to reassure him but the unsure tone in her voice told him that was a lie. He could read the expression on her beautiful face and knew deep down a wound had not healed or something still twisted in her gut. A painful memory had crept into her mind and she had allowed it to show. With his adept skills as a warrior his nature allowed him to easily dissect and read the minds of others and at times it was all too easy to tell what she was feeling. Nuada slightly disappointed she was not telling him the truth but, in the end, the soft expression in his eyes compelled her to tell him what was on her mind. "I still miss my brother. I understand you and your sister are always there for me and I am forever in debt for your kindness but nothing can bring him back…He's gone…" Bamba's voice trembled slightly as she wanted to cry again, a lump forming inside her throat as the prince paused his walking pace to pull her into a strong embrace, hand stroking down the back of her head. His voice contained a comforting note about it and that settled her slightly. Sometimes in a moment she would allow the memory of her brother to slip into her mind and at times when she thought she'd gotten through the grieving it came to haunt her every so often.

"Your brother was of noble standing among our people and he will never be forgotten. The loss of his life in a tragic event but you are strong Bamba, I have seen that strength within you. Honour his memory and that of your family…The Arealia's have done much for the crown and we are in debt to your devoted years of service, especially yours Bamba…" the prince spoke the empowering words, gazing over her shoulder towards the rolling hills, grass rippling in the wind, the ground strewn with brown leaves as Bamba's heart lifted a fraction, enough to ease the painful memory away as she lowered her head in a gesture of respect. Even though he was her closest friend she would always show him the respect he commanded, despite him telling her it was not necessary. Her was still her leader, her prince and she would always honour his standing in their society.

"Thank you, my prince. Your words means much to me…You are a true friend…Thank you" Bamba's voice like silk as after a moments silence, the prince seeing she had dispelled the memory the elfin pair strode arm in arm towards the palace, basking in the joy of each other's company and the warm autumn afternoon. The Earth was at peace and the sons of the Earth were happy, their societies and cultures allowed to flourish and roamed free. Bamba hoped they would never lose that.


	14. A Cure for What Ails You

**Chapter 13: A Cure for What Ails You **

The Arealia's were often called away from Bethmoora to attend other business, particularly when their services were required in the goblin forges or the other elven clans across the Earth. Yet the summons for the family was a plea for help. The Arealia's were connected to the crown and so bared a credible responsibility to deal with royal affairs in their name when the crown was consumed with other matters. The Arealia family had been tasked by king Balor to tend to a plagued troll clan which lay to the south of the marsh lands. Balor had explained to Llanva who was a prolific alchemist that a sickness had spread throughout the troll settlement to the South and that it had to be dealt with before the illness contaminated anymore lives or worse spread throughout his kingdom and his people; the elves. Bamba was not prepared for the devastation that met her eyes and how the disease had wreaked havoc on the troll population on this part of Earth as she saw the already dead bodies of young trolls being covered and hauled away on carts. Some trolls, recently contaminated with the disease confined to separate parts of the settlements and other adolescents who had contracted the illness for several months, dying around her. Bamba wanted to look away from the painful image of the chaos and death around her but she needed to be strong, just as the prince had told her too. These poor creatures needed her. They needed her love, kindness and empathetic heart more than ever as she blew out her breath, squaring her shoulders as her father handed her and her mother a large vial of sea blue liquid, Bamba taking it with care as her father placed a hand on her shoulder, knowing she would perform her duty well.

"I'm sorry you had to be a part of this Bamba. It is likely you will not have to glimpse sight of such suffering again, but this is a vital duty for us. This command comes from our king and we must do what we can to stop this illness and save these poor creatures. You will do well my daughter…You will ease their suffering with your goodness, and it will grant them respite. You know what to do. Dearest Thana, my Bamba…" Llanva nodded at his daughter and wife and they both knew what they had to do as the stench of overcooked meat reached her senses, a troll obviously not watching over his supper as a large skewer of meat was beginning to char and spit in a cooking pot. Bamba did not reply, knowing what was needed of her as she held the vial of healing remedy close to her chest, feeling at ease as she could not catch the disease, elves having a disease ward in their blood, enough to keep them from getting infected. Bamba took in the scenes of suffering around her as she wondered through the settlement wondering who to help first, families torn asunder, loved ones gone forever, too many troll lives being taken from this world. Sons and daughters of the Earth dying around her and it hurt her heart to know so many innocent lives were being lost. Bamba expected the trolls to recognise a Bethmoora elf among them with healing powers and to be swamped by the powerful creatures but they kept their distance waiting for aid to be brought to them. A female troll, spying the lily like elven woman from a distance rushed up to her, pleading for her help, eyes frantic. Even though trolls were not the most emotional of creatures Bamba could tell this one was in distress, so she answered her call for help immediately.

A_ Bethmoora elf, thank the gods….Please help my son…He's dying…_The troll pleaded her, her guttural tones letting Bamba know this was urgent as she was glad she had spent an extra three months in the library brushing up on the troll dialect. She could have almost fluent conversations with Wink now and it would serve her well here.

"_Yes of course…Take me to him…" _Bamba replied in the troll tongue, her honey like voice soothing the distress of the mother for a moment. The female understood immediately, leading the elven woman to her home where a younger male troll, obviously in discomfort, gritting his teeth in pain as the disease was taking effect.

_Please help him! _The troll panicked with a wild expression in her brown pigmented eyes as Bamba gave her attention to the sick creature, soothing him with her dove like voice as she retrieved pieces of equipment from her alchemy satchel slipped around her waist as she poured the readily made potion into a cup but it was a small amount. There was only a limited amount of this cure procured now and it had to go a long way to cure the whole clan.

"_You're going to be alright young one…I promise" _Bamba comforted, her voice containing a warmth that the suffering troll had never heard before as she stroked his rough forehead with a soft hand, preparing the administer the cure to him, two larger trolls, obviously his parents watching her every move, hoping the Bethmoora elves had arrived in time to save anymore loss to their people. Taking a deep breath Bamba made sure the young troll had taken a sizeable draft of the healing potion before informing the two elder trolls their son was going to survive, relief causing through them as the mother placed a large grey hand on her shoulder, showing rows of pointed teeth, the only way a troll could smile.

_You saved our child, young elf of Bethmoora…We will always be in your debt…Thank you…_The female troll uttered in a series of low growls, Bamba understanding her words through her more fluent grasp on the troll tongue as she bowed low, offering this distressed family all the comfort she could. After all she remember what it had been like when her brother was sick, and her family was suffering. All she could do is provide these suffering creatures with all the love and support she could, to make the Earth a better place, to heal the pain of the sons and daughters of the Earth when the time came.

"_The pleasure is mine. Just makes sure he gets plenty of rest. The sickness will disperse but he is still weak. Take care of him…" _Bamba replied in troll as both parents nodded, heeding her words as she exited the small holding and saw many other trolls, all young who needed her attention and she went about her work with empathy and efficiency, giving sparing amounts of cure to every ill creature she came across, offering them all the comfort and aid possible. It was heart rendering to breath in all this suffering and be amongst it, admitting if she did not possess the strength her lord had taught her, she would find this difficult. He had taught her much and she owed him everything. Seeing his daughter attending the side of another sickened troll her father swept over to her in his mauve robes with a mahogany trim as he placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing her some respite.

"You are doing well my Bamba. We have saved many lives today, but we can save many more. Are you alright to continue?" Llanva asked her, not wanting his daughter to be exposed to much more of the chaos and distress around her but she nodded, golden eyes glimmering up at him with their usual kindness and fire. The Arealia's had been summoned here by the king himself and they had a job to do. She would not rest until every ill troll had been cured. It was her duty as a fellow daughter of the Earth to help them.

"Of course, my father. These creatures need our help. They would surely do the same for us…They need us…They need me" Bamba said solemnly but with a strength beyond her years as her father bent down, kissing her on the forehead, smiling at her.

"This world is blessed to have your kindness Bamba, never forget that. Now I must help your dear mother…" Llanva stated with urgency and he looked around the troll camp in search of his wife and found the fair faced Thana aiding a family of five, both son and daughter suffering from the disease. Bamba appreciated her father's words of encouragement as she went about her duty diligently, administering the cure to all trolls who were ill, the sun lowering in the sky until the plague had been contained, the suffering of the troll clan eased by nightfall as a weary Bamba, sister Tauriel and her parents made their way home, Bamba on the arm of her father who supported her, the youngest Arealia weary from the exertions and events of the day, but still she managed to smile, that radiant, warm smile that lifted their hearts a little. Llanva engaged her eyes with a pleased expression, he too was tired, but the elder elf did not show the signs of it. He needed to be strong through this time, for the troll clan, for the crown and for his family.

"You did well today my Bamba. You acted like a true Arealia today. Those trolls will forever remember the service you did for them. You are the milk of Earth's kindness and I am blessed to call you my daughter" Llanva paid the complement to her, truth permeating his words as Thana caught up with them, strands of her long white hair waving in the cool evening breeze as she reached for Llanva's hand and he interlocked his fingers through hers, a light blush taking over her silken cheeks, Bamba glad to see the love her parents had for each other still burnt brightly. She remembered the stories her mother had told her of her courtship to her father and what a memorable time it was in her life. She hoped one day to find a strong elven male who would honour her body and soul for life, who was care for her and love only her, but she was still young and had her whole life ahead of her.

"Thank you, my father. I only hope that their suffering eases soon. I wonder if we have done enough for them…" Bamba mused quietly as before her father could answer her point a faint feminine outline became clearer until Bamba recognised that elegant silhouette anywhere, always carrying herself with a poise that denoted her royalty. The princess strode across the grasslands to meet them, black helmeted and cloaked butcher guard at her side. She wished she could leave the palace without a member of the royal guard, but her father's orders were law and had to be obeyed. Seeing the princess clad in a robe of blue and gold approach the Arealia's all paused their walking to bow low in obedience, paying her attention first to Llanva as she greeted him kindly. After a moment she told them to rise and they met her eyes, the Arealia's one of the elven families in the echelons of power and close to the crown.

"Your highness, this is a pleasant surprise" Thana said, with hand on heart wondering why their leader would venture this far south to the dark marsh lands away from the palace but the princess obviously had her reasons. Her kind golden orbs fixed on Bamba.

"Thank you, mistress Thana. I trust you and your family are keeping well. I am honoured for the service your family have done us this day. The trolls of the south will forever be in your debt as will the crown. You have served us well and have saved countless lives" Nuala did not give praise likely, but she and her brother had entrusted the Arealia's with this task for one reason: because they had kind hearts but were also prolific healers. They had carried out their duty to the latter and the princess would make sure their loyalty was rewarded.

"We are honoured to have exhausted ourselves in this charge your highness. It means much to my family that you trust us with such a matter. The disease has been contained for now and we have all earnt some respite" Llanva stated, calm and collected as Nuala nodded, hands clasped together in front of her.

"That you have master Llanva. What you have done today is no short of heroic and I am hereby giving you and your family a relieve of court duties commencing tomorrow. We have a great deal to thank you for and you deserve some rest" Nuala offered kindly as glad he would be able to spend time with his family the powerful male Arealia thanked her before Nuala cleared her throat and fixed her kind gaze on Bamba.

"I would like a word with your daughter if you would not mind master Llanva. Me and dear Bamba have much to catch up on and I desire to spend time with her" Nuala said in her honey like voice as Llanva's heart swelled with pride and Thana tried to reign in her emotions. Their daughter had gotten close to royalty and had befriended both the prince and princess and they were proud that they were not just her leaders, they were her friends.

"Yes of course your highness. Bamba will go with you at once" Llanva answered immediately before whispering something against Bamba's forehead. "_Come home tonight Bamba. There will be some of your mother's broth waiting for you and you need your rest. I love you my daughter…Always…" _Llanva murmured as Bamba nodded eagerly before giving the princess her full attention, linking an arm with hers, striding away from her family as they waved after her.

"Thank you for allowing my family to rest your highness. They are tireless devoted subjects, my father even more so. You honour us with your kindness…thank you dear Nuala" Bamba smiled sweetly as the princess gave her arm and gentle squeeze with hers as they walked side by side through the rustling grass, the cool evening breeze gentle around them as white moths fluttered through the air, the moon beginning to make its appearance.

"It is my pleasure dear Bamba. You and your family have more than earnt some respite. It was the least I could do" Nuala confessed as she gave her a serious expression, eyes mellow, beautiful features always radiant. "I won't take up too much of your time. I know you are eager to spend time with your family and they with you so I will be brief" the princess spoke, Bamba hanging on her every word, even though she was worn out she had enough energy to be attentive to her leader, to her close friend. "The mood in the smithery is low and the goblin's need their spirits lifting. I know exactly who can do that" Nuala smiled sweetly at her as Bamba gushed, knowing what she was going to say. "Would you sing for them dear Bamba? Perhaps tomorrow. Your voice can melt the stoniest hearted troll and we were all mesmerised by you when you last sung at court. My father was very impressed." Bamba gave her an affirming glance, a modest expression mellowing across her face.

"You honour me your highness. I am privileged to know your family think well of my voice. I only hope the rest of court enjoyed the performance too" Bamba wondered as Nuala nodded, as they continued to walk arm in arm.

"Of course, they did dear Bamba. I remember receiving all manner of compliments about you and your wonderful singing. They wished you could sing at court every day. Master Syrus said you were mesmerising to watch. You must perform for us again soon. My brother thinks you have a beautiful voice" the princess complimented sweetly, truth radiating from her eyes as Bamba hid her face under locks of her long white hair so she wouldn't see her cheeks becoming pink. Had her leader really said that about her?

"Did he?"

"Yes of course Bamba. My brother was the one who personally agreed you to become our high court singer in the first place. He thinks very highly of your talents and so do I" Nuala praised her as Bamba remembered her offer, head still reeling from the prince's words about her. "Come and cheer up the goblins with me tomorrow Bamba. They need a good singsong" the princess suggested as Bamba nodded, glad she could use her voice to provide happiness and warmth to those who needed it most among their people. "Lovely dear Bamba. I can't wait to tell them the good news. I shall see you tomorrow" Nuala bid her goodnight as she pecked her close friend on the forehead, the butcher guard having stood station nearby as he picked up the trail behind the princess, making sure she was guided back safely to the palace.

"Yes, your highness. I am looking forward to it!" Bamba called cheerily as she waved her friend farewell for the evening. The evening breezes rustling the grass around her as the request from the princess to sing to the goblin blacksmiths tomorrow had put a little spring in her step as she headed for home, humming a traditional favourite as she went along, the moon light bathing her willowy skin, making her golden eyes shimmer. She was glad after the suffering and ill-fated creatures she had witnessed today she was grateful for anything to take her mind off that. Hearing the hum of fairies and pixies around her through the trees she revelled in the natural sounds of evening and headed for home, admitting she was looking forward to her mother's homemade broth and some family time. The elven families were all close, all struck strong bonds with each other, but the Bethmoora elves were closer with their bloodlines than most. They were a strong family clan, each one of the twenty high houses having a representative at court, so all the heads of families had a say on important matters to royalty. Now they were able to rest for a while, Bamba would appreciate this time with her family more than ever as she made her way home, at peace with the world around her but couldn't help but sense a misgiving in the air. She hoped it was only fleeting as she pushed it to the back of her mind, thinking on the restful times ahead. A daughter of the Earth at one with the world and all creatures and life around her.


	15. A Distant Threat

**Chapter 14: A Distant Threat**

**Five Months Later:**

Spring dawned on the Earth once again and the once bare trees were teaming with all manner of shades of green and formation of leaf, blossoms and buds beginning to coil through the rich soil and sprout when the sun gave them the attention they needed. It was a beautiful day, untainted, unspoiled, unsullied by anything, the land pure in its riches and wonders as the sons of the Earth basked in the turn of the season and the natural birth of life around them as forest gods roamed the surface peacefully while the gods of the air and sea provided fresh currents and soft breezes. It was a wonderful time to be alive, with all myriad of animal and beast roaming the forest, mountains, seas, skies and in the rich mineral filled soil around them. One daughter of the Earth was revelling in all the joys of the first day of spring while she could. It was a feeling only the children of the Earth could understand and connect with. Man could appreciate it but would never form a bond as Earth's children did. Man were born with impurities and so craved more than what the Earth gave to them, whereas the sons and daughters of the Earth lived off the natural resources, blessed to receive Earth's gifts and to bask in the glory of each day, connected to each plant, tree and living creature around them. All the children of the Earth shared a bond so strong that one day it would prove vital, perhaps when man became a threat but for now the Earth was at peace and Bamba only hoped it would remain this peaceful and beautiful. She dreaded to think what would become of the Earth if man became more ambitious, wanted more in his conquest of the Earth but for now Bamba pushed that to the back of her mind as the luscious chorus of bird song and fairy humming filled ears, pure, clean air filled with pollen particles as the rays of the sun streamed through the gaps in the emerald canopy above her, tickling her skin with warmth. The children of the Earth honoured the gods of the Earth and all they received, all natures gifts all they would ever need to survive and exist, the florae and fauna around all creatures a complex network of connections that weaved through the ground and air, a bond only they could understand. In the coming months man would become more of a threat, breaking out of their settlements and small tribes to explore the world, expanding their territory and destroying all manner of natural things. Humans would keep innovating, keep manufacturing vast, unnatural structures, pollute and foul the air, toxify the soil and poison the forests around them until it was too late. They would never be satisfied with what they had, always yearning for grander and more impressive structures, not heeding the destruction they left in their wake.

The children of the Earth however basked in a time of peace and plenty and mankind would not threaten their lands for several centuries so life went on as normal, this threat being in the future, not present to the minds of Earth's creatures, as they lived out their days in warm sunshine and balmy nights. Bamba revelled in the turning of the winter to spring, when the cold winds had died down and the Earth was awash in greenery and the chittering of the goblins, the guttural calls of trolls and the murmurings and songs of other fey echoed across the Earth in a lush magical sound. Flowers of every colour and other plants of every shade burst into life almost as if the sun commanded them to awaken from their sleep. It was a wonderful transformation of the Earth from dormant in the winter to alive and vibrant in the spring as Bamba strode through her favourite woodland, as always letting the sights and sounds of nature run through her like a pure river as the forest spoke to her in tones high and low, from rustling leaves to scurrying creatures, her acute hearing picking up every sound in this beautiful place. Her feet were careful as her silken step treaded lightly on the root entwined ground, not wanting to disturb the network of life below her as she outstretched a slender hand to trace the pollen particles in the air when a beautiful red bird with an orange plumage fluttered down from the trees above and perched on her outstretched hand. Bamba in awe of the lovely creature for a moment as a bond between both animal and elf formed, children of the Earth always at one with each other. She gazed at the bird in wonderment of his striking colours and how majestic he looked as another red bird; the same species circled above as if waiting for the male still at ease with the elven woman.

"_Your mate is calling to you…" _Bamba spoke in the elvish tongue, her accent gentle as she rose her hand to the sky and the bird took flight to join his partner in the treetops, Bamba sighing as seeing the sight of two creatures in harmony made her happy. Perhaps she would find a strong elven male to care for her one day. The sons of the Earth were misogynous but no species more so than the elves who partnered and mated for life. She hoped in the future to give her heart to someone who she loved, who would court her through the spring and summer months. It was an honoured tradition that the elves courted each other in the spring but Bamba knew when it would be the right time for her and now it wasn't. She had her whole life ahead of her and would fall in love when she was ready. She remembered her father and mother talking to her about their courtship, how besotted with each other and how in love they were as she very much enjoyed the story, knowing even to this day her parents shared an unbreakable bond, their love a testament to their strength as she spread her goodness to as much of the Earth as she could. She was about to resume her stroll when she couldn't help but feel she was being watched. She gazed behind her, golden eyes attentive, lovely brow furrowing but no one was there. Brushing the feeling away she continued her morning amble, free of the duties of court as were the rest of her family as she inhaled the many aromas of the forest, pine, elm, cedar, copper-beach, moss and other varieties of bark and natural algae's. She allowed her eyes to close for a moment, the clean, pure air filling her lungs, walking steadily, at one with every living creature and plant around her. The children of the Earth possessed the power to give life back to the Earth, just as they had been created by the Earth as the elves had strong botanic alchemy at their disposal. Bamba noticed a frond of bracken not looking well as she stroked the green leaves with her fingertips as she passed and instantly the plant sprung back to life, regaining its natural shade of green, unfurling until it looked healthy. _Much better…_Bamba thought smiling as she set about searching for any other parts of the forest that needed her help. Unknown to her however, a pair of golden orbs watched behind the majestic trunk of a towering oak, observing her as she gave attentiveness and kindness to all around her. He was fixated by her as he watched her work. After a hour of healing various species of plant until the whole glen was buzzing with life again she got that feeling she was being watched again, she sensed a powerful presence, a familiar presence as she was about to enquire who was there when the elven prince wearing a layered golden tunic and red leggings stepped from behind the tree, trusted weapon sheathed behind his back, his white-blonde hair tucked behind his pointed ears. His dark eyes engaged with her for a moment, hoping he had not startled her as the lily like Bamba welcomed the presence of her lord, bowing low at the waist as even though she was a close friend she endeavoured to show him the same respect which the rest of their people did. Bamba greeted her leader with her customary sweet smile as her golden eyes glimmered with all the life and kindness in the worth.

"Sire, how wonderful to see you" Bamba said happily as knowing she was in the presence of a friend having shown her necessary respects she turned to slowly amble through the glen, reaching out for the aura of any plant that needed her help.

"And you dear Bamba. I see your powers have grown" the prince offered the praise, folding his arms across his powerful chest as Bamba almost gushed at the compliment but kept it together. The prince rarely offered praise and when he did it was not to be taken lightly. He always meant what he said and Bamba knew he was serious.

"Thank you, your highness. However, my magic is still young…" Bamba paused and then gestured to the beautiful red and fuchsia flowers she had managed to save as she gave energy to the tangled network of roots beneath the soil. "Aren't they beautiful?" Bamba admitted even to herself that she adored the colours as the prince strode up crouching down beside her as he examined the beautiful flowers before him and what her magic had done as he clasped a hand on her right shoulder with affection, Bamba instantly knowing he approved.

"Some life would not have survived today without you Bamba. You have potential. I see your mother's power in you" the prince pressed his golden gaze to her, the elven pair locking eyes for a moment as Bamba knew that was high praise and for a moment she was speechless. Her mother was one of the most talented alchemists throughout Bethmoora and for her friend to say her powers were almost the same standard as hers was a privilege.

"I will endeavour to live up to you and your sister's expectations of me sire. I promise" Bamba said, an air of commitment about her voice as even with the watchful eyes of the prince on her, burning with the intensity of many suns she added the final flourish of healing magic to the bed of flowers until she rose to stand at his side, a smile crossing his handsome face.

"Bamba I have told you addressing me with those titles is not necessary. You are my closest friend and it is not required of you" the prince said with a wisdom beyond his years Bamba had not heard before as she lowered her head in a gesture of respect, remembering that day the sea breezes dancing around them when she called him by his true name. That moment meant much to her. "Will you walk with me Bamba? There is no one else I would rather spend this day with" he asked, Bamba's beautiful face immediately lighting up with a broad smile as with his permission she took his arm, the elven pair rambling slowly through the forest, aware of every creature and plant that dwelled and grew here. A bond only the children of the Earth could have with the world around them. After a moment of silence, they talked the morning away until it melded into a glorious, warm afternoon, Bamba admitting she could have listened to his stories about him and his sister growing up for hours. She was honoured he placed so much trust in her.

_His closest friend…_Bamba thought contentedly, remembering his previous words as after another hour of talking about other matters and her family they rested in the shade of an open glen during the hottest part of the day. The prince letting the trunk of a tree support his spine as Bamba sat down beside him, tracing the grass with her fingertips. After a while he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. Bamba obliged instantly, resting her head on the upper part of his chest, his relaxed breathing almost sending her to sleep but the myriad of nature's song around her contributed to the lovely moment. He only hoped she would say nothing more, just to treasure the moments they had together, when the Earth was peaceful and she his greatest friend was at his side but she did, something that had been plaguing her mind for a while, brow furrowing with a mild worry.

"Bamba what's wrong?" the prince asked, concern evident in his voice as she sat up in his hold, golden eyes connecting with his.

"I am most probably worrying about something that is not important but sometimes I can't help but worry…" Bamba breathed out slowly as he ran a hand down her arm, her head lowering to his chest, snuggling against the silken folds of his tunic speaking her mind.

"You can confide in me about anything dear Bamba…Always…" the prince purred warmly against the crown of her head as feeling compelled to express her concerns, at peace with her friend and the world around her she exhaled and said it.

"I fear one day we will be threatened. I can sense it. There seems to be an unknown power we are unaware of and I fear in the future if we don't act it will destroy us and this world…I don't know…" Bamba trembled in his hold slightly as he knew she meant it, the pure lily bunching herself close to him, huddling close to her source of protection. The prince understood her fears and rightly so. Since the dawn of time the children of the Earth had been born with another race known as humanity. They were peculiar creatures, not at one with the Earth like they were and so posed a threat. For now, they dwelled in small clans and settlements, keeping to their tribes and colonies. Royalty had been surveying their activities and for now they stayed in the boundaries of their hand built towns but the prince knew they were capable of becoming bolder, of destroying the natural wonders that surrounded them to expand their own territory until they saw fit to conquer the Earth completely. The prince hoped man would never develop that state of mind but if he did, he would see fit to defend his home and his people from whatever threat man would bring. He sighed, stroking a hand down the side of her head. Leaves from the green canopy above them fell in the soft spring breezes from the tree and caught in their hair.

"You sense correctly Bamba…There are other creatures on this world that are not like us, that have the potential to be dangerous, but they remain contained and will not venture outside the confines of their lands. I will personally oversee this threat to make sure they are of no harm to us…You have my word. I will let no man harm my kingdom or my people…Never…" A low growl escaped his throat as thinking on manmade the ire rise through his chest as Bamba wanted to ask about man and what their purpose was, but he merely soothed her into quietness as she refused to question him. She dispelled the worries she felt and cuddled close to him, the best of friends sharing the first day of spring together. She wanted to know, but perhaps another time when he was willing to tell her, when she was strong enough to cope with the notion of man laying waste to everything, destroying anything natural in their path to build their own cities and larger settlements.

"They sound lost…" Bamba sighed as she caught his golden gaze and knew he was listening intently. "I can help them. Show them our ways and surely they can understand the joys of this world like we do…I want to help…" She pleaded but the elven prince was having none of it, knowing she was serious, but he needed her to realise, man would not accept her help. They would just throw her kindness back at her, use her and ignore her, abuse her trusting, lily like purity and forgiving soul. Those creatures were undeserving of any help, especially from her. The prince knew Bamba gave much to this world, almost too much. Bamba was selfless and would do anything to aid anyone but this was a cause she could not defend, not the humans. Instead of angering at her he sighed running a hand through her silky hair wanting her to see reason. His ochre eyes glowed in the handsome onset of his face as she inclined her head, saw him looking down at her and knew she had to listen, was compelled to listen to her friend.

"You cannot help them dear Bamba. They have to help themselves…" the prince explained as Bamba wanted to respond but he made sure his words reached her first, tone level, eyes engaging with hers. "Humanity is not deserving of your kindness and they will not listen, no matter how much you try to help them. They will never learn Bamba and…" he paused, Bamba enraptured by the myriad of birdsong and calming nature of his voice as her mind was open to him. "You have given enough already. You are the purest soul on this world and no amount of human ignorance is going to change that. They do not understand us or the connection we have to the Earth, they do not appreciate it like we do. It is everything to us, our life's blood and man will never realise how much it means to us. And…" Again, a pause in his words as Bamba clung to everything he was saying, never knowing he cared so much for her, how much he wanted to protect her. "I won't lose you to them Bamba. They will not appreciate anything you give to them and no matter how strong your resolve. There are people in this world that don't think like you do and some don't think at all…You know how to forgive and have a selfless soul, these people don't…You cannot reason with them Bamba. They don't deserve you…" A phrase Bamba seemed to be hearing all too much but it all made sense now. He wanted to keep her safe and felt that one day man would become a threat. She wanted to protest, to say something against his words but the commitment in his words had chiselled away her resolve to aid mankind for now as she snuggled her head against the soft folds of his tunic, wanting to spend the time with no one else.

But for now, the Earth was at peace, man was contained, and the sons of the Earth lived and roamed freely, each animal and plant growing and sprouting where they pleased. Bamba was contended in herself and the world. She had two of the most wonderful friends she could ever hope for, the prince and princess, the leaders of her people and she was blessed to know them, not only as her sovereigns but as her closest friends. She sighed, letting words escape her. She could only find these words to reply with, but they were enough.

"Thank you, my friend…Nuada" she whispered softly as the prince and the flower like elven woman spent the rest of the day sharing each other's company and desiring to spend time with each other. Earth was peaceful and life was perfect, but as man's ambition for domination of the planet grew and a deeper set of feelings for Bamba awoke in him that he could not suppress he knew he would have to fight. In the end that was what it came down to. The prince of Bethmoora would fight, for his people the children of the Earth, the world and for her. The future for now was bright but someday it would be clouded by war and the ultimate test of the Earth's children survival would begin…If this confrontation ever came to pass he would personally drive back man's advances himself but for now the Earth was teeming with life, the children of the Earth free to roam the world without hindrance or threat and only wished it would stay that way. As the day drew to evening, holding the fairest elven maiden in his arms he hoped it would stay that way…Bamba, the lily flower, a daughter of the Earth and his first friend…She meant more to him that she knew and in the future she would discover that. Earth was a wonderous place and nothing now would shatter the peace…Life was good.

**The End**


End file.
